


Pilot

by Mephysto



Series: NCIS Furious [1]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: 2 Fast 2 Furious AU, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, one-sided Carter Verone/Brian O'Connor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephysto/pseuds/Mephysto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem zwei Marines, die für Carter Verone geschmuggelt haben, tot aufgefunden werden, bekommt G. Callen die Aufgabe den Drogenbaron dingfest zu machen. Dafür soll er mit Ex-Polizist Brian O’Conner zusammenarbeiten, von dem er nicht nur durch dessen Fahrkünsten beeindruckt ist. // spielt direkt vor NCIS: LA 1x17 "Der rasende Blitz"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Pilot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511649) by [Mephysto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephysto/pseuds/Mephysto)



> Hallo liebe Leute,  
> dies ist die "Pilot-Folge" einer Crossover-Serie von Fast & Furious und NCIS: LA. Sollte die Geschichte ankommen, werden weitere Teile folgen (Part II - Zurück zur Fahrschule ist schon in Arbeit). Part I hat 14 Kapitel, die wöchentlich hochgeladen werden.  
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich über Kommentare!  
> Mephysto

Brian stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, als er die Kreuzung passierte. Das Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Adern. Sein Herz raste und das Hochgefühl war unglaublich. In solchen Momenten verstand er, was Dom ihm gesagt hatte. Es waren zwar keine Zehnsekundenrennen, aber nur während dieser Fahrten fühlte er sich richtig frei. Und Brian mochte die Straßenrennen in Miami lieber als in LA. Hier konnte er seine Fahrkünste richtig ausleben.

Brian passierte die Ziellinie und stoppte nur wenige Meter von Tej entfernt. Er stieg aus und genoss das Bad in der Menge. Die Menschen jubelten aufgeregt. Brian fiel es schwer von dem Adrenalinhoch wieder runterzukommen.

Tej kam auf ihn zu: „Mann, Bullitt! Du hast es echt drauf. Du bist echt aus Eis, Alter!“

„Ach was, Tej. Das war doch gar nichts“, und trotzdem fühlte Brian sich gut bei dem Gedanken, dass die anderen Fahrer vor dem Laster ausgewichen wären. Und waren.

Brian grinste zufrieden.

„Hier, Mann“, Tej überreichte ihm ein dickes Geldbündel. Brian zählte einige Hunderter für Tej ab und gab sie zurück mit den Worten: „Vielleicht organisierst du nächstes Mal wieder was spektakuläres.“

„Werd‘ ich machen, Bullitt.“

Brian wandte sich zu seinem Auto um. Dabei glitt sein Blick durch die Menge.

Brian stockte. Schon wieder entdeckte er die zwei Frauen. Die erste tauchte schon seit er in Miami war ständig bei den Rennen auf. Sie redete nie mit irgendwelchen Fahrern, sondern sah immer nur zu. Und sie stach aus der Menge heraus: die Frau hatte Latina-Einschlag und war, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Bunnies, sehr elegant gekleidet. Brian hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und achtete darauf, der Frau nicht zu nah zu kommen. Sie wirkte wie ein Cop auf ihn.

Die zweite Frau passte besser in die Rennszene. Ihre Kleidung bestand aus mehr Stoff als die der meisten anwesenden Frauen und Brian hatte sie dabei beobachtet wie sie sich die Autos angesehen hatte. Sie hatte eindeutig Ahnung. Ein wenig erinnerte sie Brian an Letty. Doch auch sie gehörte nicht wirklich in die Szene. Brian konnte nicht sagen, warum er dieses Gefühl hatte. Aber spätestens seit dem Jugendgefängnis wusste er, seinen Instinkten zu trauen. Und sein Instinkt riet ihm auch dieser Frau aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er sollte sowieso gehen.

Als Brian wieder hinter dem Steuer saß, winkte er Tej noch einmal dankend zu. Dabei entdeckte er den Mann hinter Tej. Er hatte schwarze Locken, war in etwa so groß wie Brian und hatte stechende Augen. Sein Anzug wies ihn als sehr wohlhabend aus.

Brian kannte den Mann. Wohl jeder in Miamis illegaler Welt kannte ihn. Carter Verone. Der Mann, der Fahrer suchte. Und der Mann, den Brian fast noch mehr mied als Cops.

Es überraschte Brian, wie viel seines alten Lebens noch in ihm steckte. In seinem Herzen war er wohl immer noch ein Cop.

 

Beschwingten Schrittes betrat Callen die Villa des OSP. Das Wochenende war zwar vorbei, aber er hatte die letzte Nacht ganz gut verbracht. Die Blonde aus der Bar sah aus wie ein Model und hatte auch nicht wirklich mehr im Kopf gehabt. Aber für die nächtlichen Aktivitäten war es vollkommen ausreichend gewesen.

Callen grinste breit, als er seinen Rucksack an seinem Platz abstellte. In seinem Hinterkopf nagte zwar etwas, aber sein Grinsen verschwand auch nicht, als Sam hereinkam.

Doch Callen fand, dass sein Freund nach dem Wochenende nicht besonders erholt wirkte. Er sah eher wütend aus. Und so wie er Callen fixierte, gab er wohl ihm die Schuld. Obwohl sich Callen keiner schlimmen Tat bewusst war.

„Morgen, mein Großer! Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?“

„Du!“, murrte Sam. Er knallte seine Tasche auf den Tisch, „Du wolltest mich doch abholen, G!“

Callen zuckte zusammen. Deshalb hatte er den ganzen Morgen das Gefühl gehabt, etwas vergessen zu haben. Deswegen hatte er auch das Magazin seiner SIG bisher vier Mal kontrolliert.

„Tut mir leid, Sam. Ich hab’s total verplant. Aber ich hatte mir einen Zettel an die Tür geklebt.“

„Und wie konntest du es dann vergessen?“

„Ich hab‘ nicht zuhause übernachtet.“

Callen blieben weitere Nachfragen erspart, denn Eric pfiff gerade: „Kensi ist auf Sendung!“

Callen nutzte sofort die Chance und sprang die Treppe hinauf. Sam folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen: „Moment Mal, G! Was soll das heißen, du hast nicht bei dir übernachtet?“

Callen schwieg und bog in die Kommunikationszentrale ein.

„Warst du bei einer Frau? Hast du bei einer Frau geschlafen?“

„Hat Callen ne Freundin?“, von dem großen Bildschirm lächelte Kensi zu ihnen. Sie sah Callen schelmisch und neugierig an.

„Ich habe keine Freundin“, seufzte Callen, „aber ja: Ich habe bei einer Frau übernachtet. Und ich musste mich beeilen, pünktlich hier zu sein. Deswegen habe ich wohl auch nicht mehr an dich gedacht, Sam. Also noch einmal: es tut mir leid. Du kriegst einen Donut dafür.“

„Nichtsdestotrotz“, Hetty spazierte herein, „auch wenn ich Ihre Arbeitsethik schätze. Um der Sicherheit der anderen Verkehrsteilnehmer Willen: Fahren Sie beim nächsten Mal langsamer, Mr. Callen!“

Hetty reichte ihm einen Umschlag. Mit flauem Gefühl sah Callen den Absender: die Polizei von Los Angeles. Er war schon wieder geblitzt worden!

„Ich gebe mir Mühe“, versicherte Callen und nahm sich vor, den nächsten Monat brav nach Geschwindigkeitsvorgaben zu fahren.

„Tun Sie das, Mr. Callen. Sonst besuchen Sie bald noch einmal die Fahrschule!“

Okay, die nächsten drei Monate.

Callen hörte unterdrücktes Lachen. Er sah sich im Raum um. Eric hustete verdächtig, Sam sah breit grinsend zu Boden und Kensi kicherte.

„Okay, kommen wir zurück zum Fall. Carina, was hast du?“, lenkte er ab.

„Oh, wirklich witzig, Callen! Beim nächsten Mal suche ich mir den Decknamen selbst aus!

Ich bin nicht wirklich dichter an Verone herangekommen. Ich stehe immer noch hinter der Theke. Und in den letzten drei Monaten hat er zwar immer Frauen in den VIP-Bereich eingeladen, doch das waren alles nur Gäste des Clubs. Und jedes Mal eine andere.

Aber hier im Club ist noch eine Frau, die sich seltsam benimmt. Sie setzt alles daran Verone aufzufallen.“

„Ist sie eine Angestellte?“

„Nein, ein Gast. Ihre Tops sind immer sehr tief ausgeschnitten. Doch Verone sieht sie kaum an.“

„Gibt es andere verdächtige Tätigkeiten im Club?“

„Nicht wirklich. Keiner dealt hier mit Drogen. Ich habe einen Cop entdeckt, der öfters mit Verone spricht. Also ist er wohl geschmiert. Aber ich habe ein Gespräch zwischen Verones Bodyguards belauscht. Die Drogen sind definitiv in Argentinien, aber er hat Probleme das Geld außer Landes zu schaffen. Also sucht Verone jetzt Fahrer.“

„Gibt es schon einen Hinweis zu den toten Marines?“

Kensi schüttelte den Kopf: „Die wurden mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Aber Verone redet allgemein wenig über seine Geschäfte. Nur einmal pro Woche geht er zu den Straßenrennen hier in Miami.“

Sam trat neben Callen und verschränkte die Arme: „Verone sucht Fahrer für den Transport. Das wäre ideal, um Verone in flagranti zu erwischen. Wir geben uns als Fahrer aus, bringen ihm das Geld und nehmen ihn fest.“

„Das wird nicht so einfach“, gab Kensi zu bedenken, „ ich habe bei den Straßenrennen zugeschaut. Da müsst ihr dann auch unbedingt mitfahren, sonst kommt ihr für Verone erst gar nicht in die engere Auswahl. Und es hat sich in der Szene schon rumgesprochen, dass Verone jemanden sucht. Viele der Fahrer konkurrieren miteinander.“

„Wird nicht so einfach, da reinzukommen“, Sam holte tief Luft und Callen spürte seinen Blick, „da werden wir auf jeden Fall eine Menge lernen müssen.“

Nachdenklich starrte Callen in die Luft. Waffenschieber, Drogendealer, Terroristen, Mörder. Mit all dem konnten sie umgehen. Sie kannten die Verhaltensweisen, die Sprache. Das hier war komplettes Neuland.

„Von was für Fertigkeiten reden wir hier, Kensi?“, fragte Callen, „Sam und ich könnten uns als Touristen ausgeben. Nur auf der Durchreise. Wir fahren an dem Abend Rennen, wenn Verone auftaucht, gewinnen und fertig.“

„Callen, hier geht es nicht nur um schnelles Fahren“, widersprach Kensi.

„Diese Fahrer sind nicht die, denen Sie sonst hinterherfahren“, schaltete sich Hetty ein.

„Ich zeig’s euch. Eric, kannst du die Aufzeichnungen der Verkehrskamera von letzter Nacht abrufen? Zwei Straßen vom Grapeland Heights Park. Das muss gegen 9 Uhr gewesen sein.“

„Gib mir einen Moment“, murmelte Eric und tippte eifrig. Das Videobild von Kensi schrumpfte um ein Viertel und ein zweites Fenster erschien. Das Video hatte eine bemerkenswerte gute Qualität. Es zeigte eine aufgeregte Menschenmenge und Rennwagen in knalligen Farben standen herum. Die Frauen (und Mädchen) waren leicht bekleidet, die Männer (und Jungen) gaben sich cool und protzten mit ihren Maschinen. Ein Mann löste sich aus der Menge. Er war jung, schwarz und schaffte es, die Leute mit ein paar Handbewegungen zu beruhigen. Vier Fahrer traten nach vorn.

Die einzige Frau unter ihnen trug Shorts und ein bauchfreies Oberteil. Ihre offenen Haare kämmte sie sich mit ihren Fingern aus dem Gesicht. Der zweite Fahrer war schwarz und Callen schätzte ihn auf zwei Meter. Er sah aus wie ein straßenüblicher Rapper. Die letzten beiden Fahrer waren weiß. Der eine hatte schwarze, kurz geschorene Haare und trug ein offenes Hemd. An seinen Armgelenken und um seinen Hals hingen Klunker, die bestimmt teurer aussahen als sie waren. Der zweite hatte blonde Locken. Er war leger gekleidet – Jeans und T-Shirt. Er schien sich sehr gut mit der Frau zu verstehen, denn sie begrüßte ihn mit einem Wangenkuss. Blondie schüttelte dem ersten Schwarzen die Hand und reichte ihm ein Bündel Geld. Die anderen folgten.

„Wie viel Geld wird das wohl sein?“, fragte Eric.

„Nach dem, was ich so mitbekommen habe, können das über 10.000 $ sein“, antwortete Kensi, „es scheint davon abhängig zu sein, wer fährt. Und immer, wenn der Blonde dabei ist, geht es um hohe Summen. Der ist hier so was wie ein Popstar. Sie nennen ihn Bullitt.“

„Und was genau willst du uns zeigen?“, fragte Callen.

„Seht weiter zu und wartet ab.“

Callen beobachtete das Video genau. Er konnte sogar Kensi in der Menge entdecken. Sie stand in der Nähe des Schwarzen, der das Geld entgegengenommen hatte.

„Wer ist der Typ mit dem Geld?“, fragte Sam.

„Sie nennen ihn Tej.“

„Eric-?“

„Bin schon dran“, Eric tippte und ein Führerschein erschien auf dem Schirm, „der Mann ist Tej Parker. Nur ein paar Knöllchen wegen zu schnellen Fahrens. Es gibt noch einen Eintrag bei der Polizei in Miami. Parker hat mal einen Crash gebaut. Ist aber seitdem nicht mehr durch schlechtes Fahren aufgefallen. Hat sich wohl vom Rennen kuriert.“

„Nicht ganz“, meinte Callen und starrte auf das Video, „er veranstaltet die Rennen.“

Kensi bejahte: „Das Rennen müsste auch gleich beginnen.“

Und wirklich: die vier gingen zu ihren Autos, stiegen ein und fuhren an eine aufgesprühte Startlinie. Tej Parker trat vor die Autos, hob die Hände und gab das Startsignal. Die Autos preschten los.

Die Wagen von der Frau und dem Blonden übernahmen sofort die Führung. Die anderen beiden hatten kaum eine Chance.

Dicht an dicht fuhren die Wagen um Ecken, wichen entgegenkommendem Verkehr aus. Der Blonde drängte sich vor. Seine Fahrweise war geschmeidig. Nicht ein Auto streifte er.

„Bremst der zwischendurch auch mal?“, Callen hatte keine Ahnung, wie der Mann die Kontrolle über den Wagen behielt.

„Wow!“, Sam beugte sich vor.

Der Blonde fuhr direkt auf eine Kreuzung zu. Und von links fuhr ein Laster auf die Straße.

„Der bremst doch hoffentlich ab!“, Sam stützte die Hände auf den Tisch.

Callen stimmte Sam zu. Wenn der Blonde nicht bald hielt, dann prallten geschätzte 180 Km/h gegen einen Fünfzigtonner.

Doch der Wagen beschleunigte sogar noch. Jetzt fehlte gerade noch ein Meter.

Der Laster fuhr weiter. Der Blonde auch.

„Brems!“, riefen Callen und Sam.

„Oh Gott!“, Eric drehte sich weg.

Der Wagen erhöhte nochmals die Geschwindigkeit. Der Laster fuhr direkt in die Mitte der Kreuzung. Der Wagen fuhr unter dem Laster hindurch und gelangte unbeschadet auf die andere Seite. Das Auto der Frau bremste ab.

„Ich fass es nicht!“, stöhnte Sam.

Callen bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sich die ganze Zeit seine Atmung beschleunigt hatte. Er holte tief Luft, um seinen Puls wieder auf Normalniveau zu bekommen.

„Was hat der Kerl in seinen Adern?“, brachte Callen hervor, „Eis? Benzin?“

„Oder Distickstoffmonoxid“, erwiderte Kensi, „das ist bei Straßenrennen der Renner.“

Auf dem Video fuhr der Wagen über die aufgesprühte Ziellinie. Der Blonde hielt mit quietschenden Reifen und stieg aus. Die Menge kam jubelnd auf ihn zu. Der Blonde strahlte über das Gesicht.

Das Video war ein wenig grobkörnig, aber Callen konnte trotzdem sein Gesicht sehr genau erkennen. Das Lächeln sah sehr attraktiv aus.

„Eric, such uns raus, wer der Mann ist“, gab Callen die Anweisung, „Vorstrafen, Familie. Wenn wir es schlau anstellen, ist er unser Eintritt in die Rennszene. Er kann Sam und mich da bestimmt unterbringen.“

„Dann darf er aber kein Angebot von Verone annehmen“, meinte Sam, „und der steht nach so einem Stunt bestimmt ganz oben auf der Wunschliste. Er wäre der ideale Fahrer.“

„Dann können wir ihn vielleicht dazu überreden, einen von uns als Partner zu nehmen“, schlug Callen vor, „wir drohen ihm einfach mit einer Anklage wegen Verkehrsgefährdung, wenn er nicht mitspielt.“

„Leute, der Typ hat schlimmere Probleme“, sagte Eric und holte eine Akte auf den Bildschirm, „das ist der Fahrer: Brian O’Conner. Ist in Barstow, Kalifornien geboren und aufgewachsen. Zwei Jahre Jugendstrafe wegen Autodiebstahl und zu schnellen Fahrens. Zog später nach Los Angeles und ging auf die Polizeiakademie.“

„Warte“, unterbrach Callen, „dieser O’Conner ist Polizist?“

„Nicht ganz. Er schloss als Jahrgangsbester ab und fuhr ein paar Monate Streife. Dann nahm ihn ein Sergeant Tanner unter die Fittiche. Er wählte ihn für ein paar Undercover-Operationen aus. Nichts weltbewegendes, aber er bekam sehr gute Beurteilungen. Allerdings nur von seinen Vorgesetzten. Bei seinen Kollegen war er offensichtlich nicht sehr beliebt. Es hat Auseinandersetzungen zwischen ihnen gegeben.“

„Warum?“

„Steht nicht in der Akte. Auf jeden Fall gab es vor zwei Jahren eine gemeinsame Undercover-Operation zwischen dem FBI und dem LAPD. Auf dem Highway wurden Trucker von Autofahrern überfallen. Aufgrund der präzisen Fahrweise ging das LAPD davon aus, dass die Täter Street Racer waren. O’Conner wurde in die Szene eingeschmuggelt. Aber am Ende der Ermittlungen ließ er den Hauptverdächtigen laufen. Und seitdem ist er auf der Flucht.“

„Na großartig“, seufzte Sam, „ein ehemaliger Cop. Der wird uns bestimmt nicht helfen. Und er kennt unsere Tricks.“

„Vielleicht hilft er, wenn wir ihm den passenden Anreiz geben“, meinte Hetty, „suchen Sie ihn auf. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Mr. O’Conners Anklagepunkte fallen gelassen werden, sollte er kooperieren.“

„Glauben Sie wirklich, wir können ihm vertrauen, Hetty?“, Callen sah zu ihr runter, „Wir können mit keinem arbeiten, der uns ein Messer in den Rücken rammt.“

„Fliegen Sie nach Miami, Mr. Callen. Ich werde Ihnen den FBI-Agenten schicken, der damals die Ermittlungen geleitet hat. Dann können Sie einschätzen, ob Mr. O’Conner eine solch große Gefahr darstellt. Ich denke das nicht.“

„Und was mache ich, Hetty?“, fragte Sam.

„Sobald die Operation angelaufen ist, stellen Sie die Rückendeckung. Sie werden mit großem Gepäck runter fliegen. Ich habe schon veranlasst, dass uns das LAPD zwei beschlagnahmte Wagen überlässt.“

„Na dann, Großer“, Callen klopfte Sam auf die Schulter, „dann sehen wir uns unten. Kensi, sprich derweil mit dem MDPD. Die sollen Leute zur Verfügung stellen, damit wir beim nächsten Rennen O’Conner festsetzen können.“

Kensi nickte und trennte die Verbindung.

„Dann packe ich mal meine Shorts ein. Eric, schick mir O’Conners Akte auf mein Handy. Bis bald, Hetty!“


	2. Chapter 2

Callen streckte seine Muskeln auf dem Weg zur Gepäckabgabe. Seine Gelenke knackten. Ein Nickerchen im Flugzeug war nicht das Schlimmste, aber niemals durch eine ordentliche Matratze zu ersetzen.

Callen fand seine Tasche schnell und betrat sechseinhalb Stunden nach seinem Start zum ersten Mal Miamis Hitze. Es war eine ganz andere als in Los Angeles; schwüler.

Callen sah sich um. Hetty hatte ihn kurz nach seiner Landung kontaktiert. Der FBI-Agent war zurzeit in der Miami-Ortsstelle stationiert und sollte ihn abholen. Callen hielt Ausschau nach ihm und entdeckte schon kurz darauf einen sehr verdächtigen schwarzen SUV. Der Mann schien vergessen zu haben, was _unauffällig_ bedeutete.

Der Wagen hielt neben Callen und ein Mann – fast zwei Meter, schwarz, breitschultrig – stieg von der Fahrerseite aus.

„Agent Callen?“, er streckte eine Pranke aus, „Ich bin Bilkins vom Miami-Büro. Ich habe gehört, Sie konnten O’Conner ausfindig machen.“

„Eine Kollegin hat ihn bei einem Straßenrennen zufällig entdeckt.“

Bilkins lachte: „Ein Rennen, was sonst! Ich sag’s Ihnen: der Junge hat’s im Blut. Kommen Sie! Ich fahre Sie zu unserem Büro, da können Sie erst mal einen anständigen Kaffee trinken.“

Callen nickte ihm dankbar zu, warf seine Tasche auf die Rückbank und stieg ein. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht allzu lang, selbst mit dem Verkehr am frühen Abend.

Im Revier angekommen, spritzte sich Callen in der Toilette Wasser ins Gesicht und setzte sich dann zu Bilkins in dessen Büro: „Erzählen Sie mir was über O’Conner.“

Bilkins schob ihm eine Tasse zu, dann lehnte er sich zurück und sah nachdenklich auf seine Hände.

„Es gab eine Menge Trucker, die von Fahrern überfallen worden waren. Das ganze spielte sich immer auf dem Highway ab. Es waren drei Autos und alles ging von statten, während die Trucks an die 95 km/h fuhren. Das war immer ganz professionelle Arbeit. Und da es immer unweit von LA stattfand, hatten wir Street Racer im Verdacht. Das LAPD bat uns um Hilfe, weil sie selbst nicht weiterkamen. Und die Sache wurde gefährlicher, weil die Trucker sich alle bewaffneten.

Nach ein bisschen Recherche kamen wir schnell auf Dominic Torettos Team. Sie sind mit der Akte vertraut?“

Callen nickte.

„Also entschieden wir uns jemanden einzuschleusen.“

„Warum haben Sie jemanden vom LAPD genommen?“, Callen beugte sich neugierig vor, „Warum keinen von Ihren Leuten? Und warum nicht jemanden Erfahreneren?“

„Wir haben’s mit zwei Leuten vom Büro versucht. Sie sind an den Rennen gescheitert. Wenn sie jemandem aufgefallen sind, dann nur durch eine schlechte Fahrweise. Der eine hat’s nicht mal über die Ziellinie geschafft. Der hat seinen Wagen gegen eine Wand gefahren.“

Callen unterdrückte nur schwer ein Grinsen. Er kreuzte Bilkins Blick und sah, dass der Mann selbst sehr amüsiert war.

„Verdammt, hätten wir das Ganze beinah in den Sand gesetzt!“, Bilkins lehnte den Kopf zurück und seufzte tief, „Tanner hat mir dann einen Mann vorgeschlagen. War noch grün hinter den Ohren, hatte aber mit Auszeichnung bestanden. Ich glaube, er war für Tanner sowas wie ein Sohn.“

„Empfand O’Conner auch so?“

„Schwer zu sagen. Ich sag’s Ihnen: dem Jungen konnte man nichts ansehen. Man wusste nie, was er dachte. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er auch sehr charmant sein.“

„Der ideale Undercover-Agent. Seine Akte wies sehr viel Potenzial für ihn auf.“

„O’Conner war für den Job gemacht. Wir mussten nur seinen Namen ändern und seine Jugendakte wieder öffnen. Die Jugendstrafe passte, er hatte Erfahrung mit Autos und er konnte fahren wie kein zweiter. Sie sollten ihn einmal fahren sehen!“

„Hab‘ ich. Per Video.“

Bilkins lachte: „Ja, er hat Nitro in den Adern. Und immer hatte er einen kühlen Kopf.“

„Was hat ihn dazu gebracht, seine Kollegen zu verraten?“

Bilkins nahm einen Stift in die Hand und klopfte damit nervös auf die Tischplatte. Er wich Callens fragenden Blicken aus.

„Agent Bilkins?“

„Die Wahrheit ist, O’Conner war bei seinen Kollegen nicht sehr beliebt. Sie mieden ihn fast ausnahmslos. Und er ging seinen Kollegen aus dem Weg.“

„Hatte er einen solch schwierigen Charakter?“

Bilkins sah ihn nachdenklich an. Callen beugte sich über den Tisch: „Agent Bilkins, ich muss mit diesem Mann zusammenarbeiten. Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“

„Das kommt ganz auf Ihre Einstellung an“, sagte Bilkins endlich.

„Einstellung wozu?“

„Don’t ask, don’t tell.“

Callen schwieg. Er lehnte sich zurück. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Er hat sich geoutet?“

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber nachdem, was Tanner mir gegenüber andeutete, hat er das Geheimnis wohl nicht freiwillig preisgegeben.“

„Wurde er gemobbt?“

„Da müssen Sie in LA nachfragen. Oder O’Conner. Aber ich vermute ja.“

Callen nickte ihm dankend zu. Er stand auf und gab Bilkins die Hand.

„Ich danke Ihnen. Es könnte sein, dass ich Sie noch einmal brauche, sollte sich O’Conner in unserem Gewahrsam befinden. Ihnen glaubt er vielleicht eher als uns.“

Bilkins lachte: „Na wenn Sie meinen! Ich werde hier vorerst nicht weggehen“, er reichte Callen seine Karte, „rufen Sie an, sobald Sie ihn haben.“

Callen gab ihm einen Zweifingersalut und ging.

 

Carter ging zu der Bar in seinem Club. Im _Pearl_ pulsierte die Musik und die Gäste gaben sich ganz dem Rhythmus hin oder saßen an den Tischen. Nicht wenige Frauen saßen aufrechter sobald sie Carter erblickten. Sie lächelten ihn an und einige rückten ihre vordere Ausstattung ins rechte Bild. Alles in der Hoffnung auf eine Einladung in die VIP-Lounge.

Doch Carter hatte in den letzten Wochen immer mehr bemerkt, dass sein Geschmack zurzeit in eine etwas andere Richtung ging. Aber vielleicht fand er heute doch noch jemanden.

Zunächst musste sich Carter jedoch um das Geschäft kümmern. Er winkte die Frau heran.

Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. Und das mochte Carter an ihr. Sie flirtete nicht zu offensichtlich, weder mit ihm noch den Gästen. Außerdem animierte sie die Gäste wunderbar zum Trinken. Seit er sie eingestellt hatte, war sein Umsatz gestiegen. Sie war gut.

„Miss Pereira“, begrüßte er sie, „hätten Sie einen Moment für mich? Dann kommen Sie bitte in die Lounge.“

„Natürlich, Mr. Verone.“

Carter nickte, dann drehte er sich um. Keine fünf Minuten später stand Pereira in der Lounge. Sie hielt einen Drink in der Hand. Diesen stellte sie vor Carter auf den Tisch.

„Ihr Scotch, Mr. Verone.“

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und schlug die Beine übereinander. Ihre dunklen Locken fielen ihr über die Schulter.

Carter hob eine Braue und griff nach dem Glas: „Sie denken vorausschauend. Das gefällt mir. Ich habe gehört, Sie gehen oft zu den Straßenrennen.“

Ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln: „Oh ja, ich interessiere mich sehr für Autos.“

„Fahren Sie selbst?“

„Nein, aber ich sehe auch lieber nur zu. Einige Stunts sehen doch sehr gefährlich aus.“

Sie lachte. Carter nickte nur zustimmend.

„Gehen Sie oft hin? Wie gut kennen Sie die Fahrer?“

„Ich besuche die Rennen, seit ich hier in Miami lebe. Einige Fahrer sind natürlich bekannter als andere. Interessiert Sie ein besonderer?“

Carter lehnte sich zurück. Die Frau war schlau. Vielleicht sollte er es doch einmal mit ihr versuchen. Sie könnte seinen Hunger stillen, bis er etwas Passendes gefunden hatte. Aber ihre Haarfarbe gefiel ihm nicht so ganz. Zu dunkel.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?“, fragte er.

„Jeder in der Szene weiß, dass Sie ab und zu Fahrer einstellen. Deswegen dachte ich, Sie hätten einen besonderen im Visier. Sie werden sich sicherlich nur mit dem besten zufrieden geben.“

Carter holte eine Zigarre aus seiner Tasche hervor.

„Sie scheinen sich ja Gedanken darüber gemacht zu haben“, Carter schnitt den Kopf der Zigarre ab, „muss ich mir Sorgen machen, dass Sie im Dienst zweier Herren arbeiten?“

Pereira blinzelte. Sie wirkte ungläubig und empört. Ein kleines Gewicht hob sich in Carters Brust. Er war erleichtert, dass sie wohl keine Honigfalle für ihn war.

„Mr. Verone, wollen Sie mich fragen, ob ich für die Polizei arbeite?“, auch ihre Stimme klang überzeugend beleidigt.

„Nun?“, Carter zündete seine Zigarre an, „Arbeiten Sie für die Polizei?“

„Nein. Aber überprüfen Sie das gern.“

„Das werde ich“, Carter nahm ein paar Züge, „in der Zwischenzeit organisieren Sie ein Job-Interview. Wie Sie richtig gehört haben, brauche ich ein paar Fahrer. Sie kennen sich in der Szene aus. Finden Sie zwei oder drei Teams.“

Pereira lächelte breit: „Aber gern, Mr. Verone. Wann soll das Interview stattfinden?“

„Ich muss vorher etwas erledigen. Sagen wir in zwei Tagen. Die Fahrer sollen sich zum Mittag bei meiner Villa einfinden. Sie wissen, wo die ist?“

Sie nickte.

„Dann haben Sie noch Zeit, heute zu dem Rennen zu gehen.“

„Heißt das, ich habe heute Abend frei?“, fragte Pereira schelmisch.

„Sie melden sich wieder bei mir, sobald das Rennen vorbei ist.“

Pereira nickte und stand auf. Sie warf ihr Haar nach hinten und ein zartes Parfüm wehte zu Carter herüber. Carter zog an seiner Zigarre. Das würde ihr auch nichts bringen. Er mochte es herber.

Bevor Pereira ging, rief Carter sie zurück. Er winkte sie mit dem Finger heran.

„Besorgen Sie mir auf jeden Fall den hier“, Carter zeigte ihr ein Handybild. Ihre Brauen zogen sich zusammen: „Sie möchten Bullitt als Fahrer?“

Carter grinste breit: „Nur den Besten.“

Pereira nickte und ging.

 

Brian wand sich durch den Verkehr des Highways. Er beschleunigte und schaffte es zu Tejs gesimster Adresse in unter vier Minuten. Einen Vorgeschmack auf das kommende Rennen bekam er, sobald die Meute ihn sah. Sie jubelten ihm zu und versuchten seinen Wagen zu berühren – das fand er nicht so toll.

Doch Brian grinste breit. Ein Kribbeln fuhr durch seinen gesamten Körper. Das erste Adrenalin machte sich schon bemerkbar. Es war ein wunderbarer Gedanke, dass er Fans hatte.

Die Nebeldüsen an seinem Skyline machten sich echt bezahlt, um durch die Menge zu kommen.

Brian fuhr zur Startlinie neben Julius‘ roten Mazda RX-7. Er stieg aus und schüttelte ein paar Hände. Die Menge stand geschlossen hinter ihm. Das würde jedenfalls die verkniffenen Gesichter seiner Gegner erklären.

Er begrüßte Tej mit einem Faustschlag: „Danke für die Einladung.“

„Kein Problem, Mann. Aber denk‘ an mich, wenn du sie aufgeraucht hast, klar?“

Brian nickte Tej zu. Das war das mindeste. Schließlich verschaffte Tej ihm nur einträgliche oder nervenraufreibende Rennen. Manchmal auch beides. Heute fühlte er sich bereit für beides!

Brian wandte sich seinen Gegnern zu. Sein Blick fing ein paar blaue Augen in der Menge auf. Sie gehörten einem attraktiven Mann: kurzgeschorene Haare, Stoppeln, athletische Figur. Und ein verdammt sexy Grinsen.

Brian drehte sich wieder zu Tej, um nicht abgelenkt zu werden. Das konnte bei einem solchen Rennen mitunter tödlich enden. Und er würde heute Abend gewiss nicht sein Baby zu Schrott fahren.

„Haben sie volle Taschen?“

Tej lachte: „Prall gefüllt!“

Sehr gut. Die nächste Miete fürs Hausboot war bald fällig und er brauchte vielleicht mal wieder ein paar neue Shirts.

Brian und Tej wandten sich jetzt endgültig den Kontrahenten zu. Dabei glitt Brians Blick flüchtig zu dem Mann in der Menge. Verdammt, hatte der gezwinkert?

Schnell sah Brian zu Suki. Er mochte sie. Sie erinnerte ihn an eine nettere, höflichere und umgänglichere Letty.

„Was gibt’s, Suki?“

„Alles klar, Bullitt?“, oh, er mochte diesen Namen!

„Was sagt ihr zu fünf Riesen?“, ihm war klar, dass die Einsätze wohl noch sinken würden. Aber für unter zehntausend insgesamt lohnte sich das Rennen nicht.

Und sofort protestierte Orange Julius: „Es war nie die Rede von ‘nem höheren Einsatz!“

Seufzend ging Brian auf ihn zu. Er sah Julius nicht einmal in die Augen. Stattdessen versuchte er unentwegt dem Blick von dem sexy Mann zu begegnen oder auszuweichen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher.

„Wenn das so ist, dann bitte doch die netten Leute den Weg frei zu machen, damit du nach Hause fahren kannst.“

Die Menge buhte und johlte. Und sofort ging Julius auf Konfrontation: „Hey! Hey! Hey!“

Er sah zu Brian und Tej hoch, der mit verschränkten Armen neben ihn getreten war.

„Okay“, knickte Julius ein, „3.500. Drei Cinco.“

Julius griff nach dem Geld und drückte es Tej in die Hand, während er vor sich hin fluchte. Brian gab Tej seinen eigenen Einsatz, dann ging er zu seinem Wagen. Auf dem Weg dorthin zwinkerte ihm der Mann schon wieder zu und in Brians Magen machte sich eine Nervosität breit, die er das letzte Mal bei Dom erlebt hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

Als Brian die Tür seines Wagens öffnete, fing sein Blick schon wieder die beiden ominösen Frauen ein. Das war ein ganz schöner Trubel hier! Lauter suspekte Leute. Wenigstens war einer davon attraktiv.

Brian stieg in seinen Skyline. Hoffentlich hatte Tej etwas Spektakuläres vorbereitet, damit er diesen Zuschauer auch beeindrucken konnte. Und hoffentlich legte er nicht einen Fehlstart oder so etwas hin. Brian wollte sich doch nicht blamieren!

Tej deutete den Leuten zur Seite zu treten, doch sie hörten. Allerdings machte die Menge Platz, nachdem Brian den Motor hatte aufheulen lassen. Tej verjagte noch die Übrigen von der Straße. Danach stellte er sich an den Straßenrand und fixierte alle Fahrer.

Brian war gedanklich schon bei dem Rennen. Er nahm die jubelnde Menge nur noch am Rande war. Seine gesamte Konzentration war nach vorn gerichtet. Jetzt floss das Eis durch seine Adern.

Tej gab das Startsignal und Brian preschte los. Sie fuhren alle vier in etwa gleichauf, bis Brian und Jack die Führung übernahmen. Slap Jack schaffte es, seinen Supra vor Brians Wagen zu setzen.

Brian schaltete und beschleunigte. Er zog mit Jack gleich.

Sie fuhren alle in eine Kurve.

Brian schwenkte nach rechts und links aus, doch Jack wollte ihn einfach nicht vorbeilassen. Sie fuhren um eine weitere Kurve. Brian lag immer noch hinter Jack zurück. Die Geschäfte flogen vorbei.

Im Rückspiegel bemerkte Brian, dass Suki und Julius etwas zurück fielen. Sie schienen das Rennen unter sich auszumachen.

Brian konzentrierte sich wieder auf sich. Sein Fuß stand auf dem Gaspedal. Es ging in die letzte Kurve. Diese nahm Brian enger als Jack und er zog an ihm vorbei. Er lächelte Jack noch kurz zu.

„Ab nach Hause, Baby!“

Hinter ihm hatte Jack sein NOS aktiviert und zog an ihm vorbei. Brian beschleunigte.

Das Ziel lag jetzt auf gerader Strecke vor ihm. Doch plötzlich hob sich die Straße!

„Brücke“, keuchte Brian. Tej hatte die Brücke angehoben. Was für eine krasse Idee!

Zusätzliches Adrenalin schoss durch Brians Adern. Das war ein Rennen nach seinem Geschmack! Mal sehen, wem seiner Mitfahrer der Arsch auf Grundeis ging.

Brian trat das Gaspedal durch, um den Abstand auch überspringen zu können. Die Brücke näherte sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit.

Brian aktivierte beide NOS-Ladungen.

Der Skyline hob ab. Brian schwebte in der Luft. Er stieß einen Schrei aus.

Er flog direkt über Jack hinweg.

Die Landung war ein wenig hart. Doch nichts, was sein Baby nicht vertrug.

Im Rückspiegel verschwand Jack aus seinem Blickfeld.

Brian jubelte. Jetzt war es nur noch ein einfacher Zieleinlauf.

Im Ziel sah Tej ihn an. Er nickte ihm zu. Der Mann hatte wohl mit seinem Sieg gerechnet. Aber das war vorher klar gewesen.

Nach ihm kam nur noch Suki angefahren. Slap Jack und Orange Julius waren zwischendurch ausgeschieden.

Brian und Suki grüßten sich. Dann kam Tej mit der Menge auf ihn zu.

„Genauso hab‘ ich mir das vorgestellt, Mann! Bullitt und Suki fliegen über die Brücke. Eigentlich hätte ich dafür von allen Eintritt verlangen müssen!“

Recht hatte der Mann.

Tej holte eine Rolle Geldscheine hervor: „Ich überreiche jetzt meinem Freund ein schönes Bündel von über zehntausend!“

Das Geld wanderte in Brians Hände. Brian zählte ein paar Hunderter ab.

„Fühlt sich gut an oder?“

Brian drückte Tej das abgezählte Geld in die Hände: „Kannst du selbst gleich feststellen!“

„Nicht schlecht!“, Tej hielt die Scheine hoch, damit die Menge sie sehen konnte, „Ey Leute, seht ihr das? Alle mal genau hinsehen! Das nennt man gegenseitigen Respekt!“

Die Nachricht war eindeutig. Lasst Tej an eurem Gewinn teilhaben und er organisiert für euch einträgliche Rennen. Das war die Kooperation zwischen ihm und Brian. Und deswegen fuhr Brian _immer_ Gewinne im fünfstelligen Bereich ein.

Brian steckte das Geld ein, während Tej die Menge dazu anhielt sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Rennen zu machen.

Brian sah hoch. Und da standen sie schon wieder! Alle drei in der Menge verteilt. Die beiden Frauen sahen ihn so an als wollten sie auf sich aufmerksam machen, damit er zu ihnen kam. Der Mann – er stand einfach nur da. Er wirkte beeindruckt, aber vielleicht war das auch nur Brians Wunschdenken.

Auf jeden Fall schien er einfach nur zu warten. Er maß Brian mit Blicken und ihm wurde unwohl. Zuerst hatte er angenommen, dass der Mann an ihm interessiert war. Brian hatte nicht viel Erfahrung im Flirten mit Männern, deswegen hatte er die Zeichen vielleicht falsch gedeutet. Und diesem Gedanken landete sein Magen gleich einen Satz tiefer. Brian konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich Enttäuschung in ihm breit machte.

Auf jeden Fall schien der Mann Brian jetzt eher zu beobachten. Wie ein Cop. Brians Magen rutschte noch tiefer. Vielleicht war er nur paranoid, aber als der Mann einen Schritt in seine Richtung machte, wich er nach hinten aus.

Die durchgestylte Frau zwinkerte ihm zu. Es sollte wohl eine Aufforderung sein zu ihr zu kommen. Auch das ignorierte er.

Was Brian nicht ignorierte, waren die Sirenen, die schnell näher kamen.

Plötzlich horchte die gesamte Menge auf. Alle stürmten zu ihren Wagen.

Brian sprang in seinen Skyline. Er fuhr los. Und schon kurz darauf klebten ihm gleich mehrere Streifenwagen am Hintern.

Brian fuhr enge Kurven und schlug Haken, um sie abzuschütteln. Ein paar Wagen fuhren auch gegen andere Autos oder Wände. Brian lachte.

Er lenkte auf eine Hauptstraße. Vor ihm zog ein Polizeiauto lang. Es blieb am Straßenrand stehen. Ein Mann stieg aus.

Im ersten Moment dachte Brian, dass der Mann eine Kanone hatte. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass es schlimmer war.

„Scheiße!“, Brian beschleunigte, damit der Mann nicht Zeit zum Zielen und Treffen hatte. Der Mann schoss trotzdem.

Kurz darauf setzte sich ein Haken am Heck des Skyline fest. Der Störsender daran setzte die gesamte Bordelektronik außer Gefecht.

Brian verlor die Kontrolle und fuhr gegen eine Laterne.

Sofort umringten ihn mehrere Polizisten. Sie alle zielten mit ihren Waffen auf ihn. Einer schien ihm mit einer Taschenlampe direkt ins Gesicht.

„Ich will deine Hände sehen! Hoch mit den Flossen!“

Langsam hob Brian die Hände. Er starrte den Cop ausdruckslos an.

Einer von ihnen öffnete die Fahrertür und Brian stieg aus. Er wurde gegen den Skyline gedrückt und grob nach Waffen abgesucht. Und schon klickten die Handschellen. Wow, dass Gefühl hatte er nicht vermisst!

„Brian O’Conner, Sie sind festgenommen. Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen-“

Brian schaltete ab. Er kannte seine Rechte und er kannte den Text. Er ließ sich stumm zu einem Streifenwagen führen. Der Polizist, der ihn am Arm hielt, schob ihn grob auf die Rückbank. Brian vermied es nur knapp sich seinen Kopf am Autodach zu stoßen.

Bevor der Wagen losfuhr, sah er sehnsüchtig zu seinem Auto. Hoffentlich behandelten die Cops sein Baby gut. Und hoffentlich war es noch zu retten.

Die Fahrt zum Revier war kurz. Brian fragte sich, wie die Cops _ihm_ Verkehrsgefährdung nachweisen wollten, wenn sie selbst fuhren wie gesengte Säue. Der Fahrer rammte beinah ein parkendes Auto. Talent hatte der nicht.

Auf dem Revier verlief alles wie üblich. Erkennungsdienstliche Maßnahmen, Aufregung, weil Brian seinen Führerschein nicht dabei hatte und sie nahmen ihm seinen Gewinn der Nacht weg. Scheiße! Dann wurde er in einen Verhörraum geführt. Er verzichtete auf einen Anwalt, denn kein noch so guter Rechtsverdreher konnte ihm aus dem Schlamassel helfen.

Brian fläzte sich in den Stuhl und wartete. Ein Polizist bezog hinter ihm Stellung. Lange waren sie die beiden einzigen im Raum und Brian fragte sich, wie lange dieses Spiel wohl dauern würde. Er hatte Zeit.

Irgendwann öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann trat ein. Brian sah nicht hoch und der Man ging hinter seinem Rücken um ihn herum. Der Polizist verließ den Raum und sie waren beide allein.

Der Mann stellte sich auf die andere Seite des Tisches. Er hielt eine Akte in der Hand. Vermutlich trug sie den Namen _O’Conner_. Brian sah kurz hoch und dann gleich wieder zur Seite. War ja klar, dass es der gutaussehende Typ vom Rennen sein musste! Also wirklich ein Cop!

„Also“, begann der Mann und unwillkürlich sah Brian ihn an. Zum Glück hatte er Erfahrung, sonst gelänge es ihm nicht, seine kalte Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Wie lange sind Sie schon in Florida?“

„Ne Weile.“

„Und davor?“

Brian sah mit gehobener Braue zu dem Mann. Wirklich? Er schwieg und sah weg.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie Brian O’Conner sind und früher beim LAPD gearbeitet haben.“

Brian entschied sich bei dem Spiel mitzuspielen: „Mann, Sie haben den falschen.“

„Ach wirklich“, Gott, machte der Typ sich über ihn lustig? Brian sah hoch und ihm blickten amüsierte blaue Augen entgegen. Der Mundwinkel des Mannes zuckte. Und dieses Grinsen machte ihn unwiderstehlich. Brian errötete.

Es klopfte und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Brian sah dem Neuankömmling entgegen. Sobald er einen ersten Blick erhascht hatte, senkte er den Kopf. Na, das hatte ihm noch gefehlt! Hier ging es nicht mehr um seine Vorstrafen. Sonst hätte sich Bilkins nicht hierher bequemt.

„Wie geht’s denn, O’Conner?“, Bilkins trat neben ihn. Brian spürte die Blicke auf ihn. Jetzt war er mittendrin und es wurde unangenehm. Sein Herz schlug schneller.

Bilkins schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter und Brian schaffte es kaum ein Zusammenzucken zu verhindern.

„Gehen wir ein Stück.“

Daraufhin hielt der andere Mann die Schlüssel hoch. Sein Grinsen veranlasste Brian an ein Schlafzimmer zu denken. Mit ihm, den Handschellen und dem Mann.

Brian errötete heftiger. Doch allein bei dem Gedanken daran, was der Cop tun würde, könnte er seine Gedanken lesen, wurde Brian blass. Er schluckte nervös.

Brian war Bilkins unendlich dankbar, dass er ihm die Handschellen abnahm.

Sie betraten einen Konferenzraum. Die Stühle waren schlecht gepolstert, doch der Bildschirm riesig. Einige Polizisten in Zivil waren schon anwesend. Brian und Bilkins setzten sich. Der fremde Mann ging zu einem der Computer und stellte eine Videoverbindung her.

Auf dem Bildschirm erschien eine kleine Frau mit Brille. Sie wirkte streng.

„Ah, Agent Callen. Wie ich sehe, ist es Ihnen gelungen Mr. O’Conner einzufangen.“

Der Mann war ein Bundesagent? Deswegen war wohl Bilkins anwesend. Es gab schon wieder eine FBI-Untersuchung.

Die Frau sah Brian direkt an und er sank unweigerlich tiefer in den Stuhl. Wer vor dieser Frau keinen Respekt hatte, war ein Idiot. Und er kannte sie noch nicht einmal.

„Mein Name ist Henrietta Lange. Ich bin die Leiterin des OSP vom NCIS. Agent Callen wird mit Ihnen zusammen verdeckt arbeiten. Wenn Sie einwilligen.“

„Und worum geht es?“, Brian hoffte nur, er musste keinen Seemann darstellen.

Ein Dossier erschien neben dem Video. Das Bild von einem Mann mit schwarzen Locken und den üblichen Eckdaten.

„Carter Verone. Geboren in Argentinien, aber er hat die meiste Zeit in Miami gelebt. Jetzt gehört ihm die größte Import-/Export-Firma in Florida. Leider ist es den Kartellen gelungen, Drogen nach Miami zu schmuggeln. Aber sie hatten Schwierigkeiten, das Geld raus zu bringen.“

„Deswegen sucht er wohl gerade Fahrer“, mutmaßte Brian. Lange und Callen sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?“, fragte Callen.

„Verone taucht mindestens einmal in der Woche bei den Rennen auf. Er hatte in der Vergangenheit schon einige Leute direkt danach angeworben. Aber er nimmt nie dieselben. Und es macht wieder die Runde, dass er zwei Neue sucht. Er will dann wohl das Geld rauschaffen.“

„Eine gute Schlussfolgerung“, sagte Lange, „ich sehe, Agent Bilkins lag mit seiner Einschätzung, Sie ins Boot zu holen, richtig. Die Zollbehörde war vorher an dem Fall dran. Sie beobachten Verone immer noch, konnten aber keine Verbindung zu dem Geld herstellen. Sie haben sein Haus durchsucht, seine Lagerhallen-“

„Nichts“, schaltete sich Bilkins ein, „der Zoll hat gute Arbeit geleistet und dann wurden zwei Marines tot aufgefunden. Nach Hörensagen haben sie für Verone geschmuggelt.“

„Und damit wurde das ein Fall fürs NCIS“, erklärte Callen, „wir konnten eine Undercover-Agentin einschleusen. Sie arbeitet in seinem besten Club. Sie versucht noch, näher an ihn ranzukommen. Immerhin soll sie jetzt für ihn Fahrer suchen.“

„Und was ist mit der zweiten Frau?“, fragte Brian, „Bei den Rennen tauchen immer zwei auf.“

Callen runzelte die Stirn und Brian fand, dass ihm dieser Blick stand. Dann sah er schnell zu Lange und jegliche Gedanken in diese Richtung verschwanden.

„Was für eine Frau meinen Sie?“, fragte Callen.

„Die eine passt ganz gut in die Szene. Nicht so aufgetakelt. Scheint echt was von Autos zu verstehen, wenn ich den anderen Jungs glauben kann. Ich habe mich nie mit ihr unterhalten.“

Callen holte ein Bild auf den Schirm.

Brian nickte: „Die meine ich. Ist das Ihre Agentin?“

„Ja. Und die andere?“

„Latina. Aufgetakelt. Arrogant und passt überhaupt nicht in die Szene.“

Callen sah zu Lange: „Hat Kensi ein Bild von der Frau, die ihr aufgefallen ist?“

Lange nickte. Tastaturklappern war zu hören und dann erschien das Foto auf dem Schirm.

„Das ist sie“, sagte Brian, „gehört sie zu euch?“

„Nein“, knurrte Callen, dann sah er wieder zu Lange, „Eric soll herausfinden, wer sie ist. Ob sie eine Gefahr für uns darstellt.“

Lange nickte: „Dann übergebe ich den Fall in Ihre fähigen Hände, Agent Callen. Leider wartet ein Termin auf mich und Chuck wartet so ungern.“

„Chuck“, fragte Bilkins verwirrt.

„Charles Hagel“, antwortete Lange und kappte dann die Verbindung. Verblüfft sah Bilkins zu Callen: „Sie- Hagel- Sagen Sie nicht, Ihre Chefin hat ein Date mit dem Verteidigungsminister!“

Callen zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Sie hat auch Schach mit Gorbatschow gespielt.“

Auch Brian verstand nicht ganz, was Bilkins‘ Problem war. Aber dafür hatte er ja auch genug eigene.

„Also“, brachte Brian das Gespräch auf das eigentliche Thema zurück, „wie sieht’s aus?“

„Wir brauchen gute Fahrer, um Verones Verbindung zum Geld nachzuweisen“, übernahm Callen das Briefing. Brian schätzte ihn als einen natürlichen Leader ein.

„Deswegen arbeiten Sie mit mir zusammen.“

Brian maß Callen abschätzend. Diesmal ignorierte er die Attraktivität und konzentrierte sich auf das Professionelle. Natürlich war es schwer einem Menschen Fahrtalent anzusehen. Brian selbst machte oft diese Erfahrung, dass er unterschätzt wurde.

Nachdenklich rieb sich Brian das Kinn. Zeit, rauszufinden, was ihm angeboten wurde: „Und wenn ich’s nicht tue?“

Callen lächelte ihn nur an. Bilkins hingegen beugte sich vor und reichte ihm Blätter: „Hier ist eine Liste Ihrer Gesetzesverstöße in L.A. Behinderung der Justiz, Fluchthilfe. Sie kennen, glaub ich, die Akte.“

Brian blätterte sie durch. Das sah auf dem Papier echt noch schlimmer aus als er es in Erinnerung hatte.

„Im Interesse der Justiz könnte man alle Anklagepunkte fallen lassen.“

Das klang echt sehr viel besser. Dann hätte er vielleicht wieder eine Zukunft, die aus mehr bestand als das nächste Rennen.

„Falls Sie bereit sind mitzuspielen“, fügte Bilkins noch an. Natürlich war seine Leine kurz. Und Brian ging davon aus: sobald er ausscherte, bekäme er mehr als einen Klaps auf die Finger.

„Was ist der Hintergrund?“, Brian sah langsam hoch zu Callen, „Wir beide geben vor, Street Racer zu sein?“

„Ganz genau.“

Brian starrte Callen an. Und der starrte nur cool zurück. Doch Brian wusste: auch wenn es hier um Straffreiheit ging, sein Leben war ihm lieber. Und er hatte keine Lust eine Kugel in den Rücken zu bekommen, weil sein Partner nicht überzeugend genug war.

Brians Blick huschte zum Tisch neben dem Bildschirm. Eine Pizzapackung. Hm.

Er stand auf und stellte sich Callen gegenüber. Zuerst dachte er daran, ihm die Hand zu geben, aber für seine geistige Gesundheit war es besser, wenn er das nicht tat.

„Dann sind wir wohl jetzt Partner.“

Callen nickte. Sein Blick war abwartend. Also wusste er, was ablief.

„Können Sie mir mal auf die Schnelle sagen, welcher Motor für meinen Skyline besser ist? Der Gallo-12 oder der Gallo-24?“

Callen runzelte die Stirn, bevor er antwortete: „Seit wann packen Sie Pizzas in Ihre Autos?“

Brian grinste: „Test bestanden. Ich dachte schon, die geben mir einen totalen Newbie. Können Sie fahren?“

„Glauben Sie wir geben Ihnen jemanden ohne Führerschein?“

Brian zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich hab‘ gehört, die Regierung muss überall sparen.“

Callen grinste und reichte ihm die Hand: „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit!“


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo liebe Leute,
> 
> aufgrund meines Privatlebens werde ich ab dem nächsten Kapitel immer sonntags hochladen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Viele Grüße, Mephysto

Ungeduldig sah Carter auf seine Rolex. Carina Pereira sollte bald hier auftauchen, bevor er sie feuerte. Carter schwenkte seinen Scotch. Die Eiswürfel schlugen gegen das Glas.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er einen blonden Haarschopf und aufgeregt wendete Carter den Kopf. Vielleicht hatte Pereira es ja geschafft, Bullitt mitzubringen. Dann würde der Abend hoffentlich mit einer Trophäe in seinem Bett enden.

Doch es war nur eine weitere der hirnlosen Blondinen. Und dahinter gleich wieder diese ominöse Frau, die jeden anderen Verehrer abwies. Sie hatte nur Augen für die VIP-Lounge. Nun ja, sie sah ganz ansprechend aus. Für den Frustabbau wäre das ausreichend. Ein wenig sollte er ihre Mühe schon belohnen. Er winkte sie zu sich.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Verone“, ihre Stimme war verführerisch tief. Sie hatte so etwas wohl schon einige Male gemacht. Ob sie im Bett auch so erfahren war?

„Wie ist dein Name?“

„Monica“, hauchte sie. Ungefragt stieg sie über die rote Kordel. Carter bedeutete Enrique sich zurückzuhalten. Mit schwingenden Hüften schlich sie auf ihn zu. Carter schlug die Beine übereinander. Eine effektive Abwehrmethode. Einige Frauen hatten schon versucht sich ungefragt auf seinen Schoß zu setzen.

„Nun, dann, Monica“, er klopfte auf den Platz neben sich und sie folgte, „warum willst du so unbedingt auf dich aufmerksam machen?“

Für einen Moment wirkte sie aus dem Takt gebracht. Sie blinzelte mehrmals, bevor sie mit den Zähnen lächelte: „Wie kommen Sie darauf?“

„Denkst du wirklich, in all den Monaten hätte ich dich nicht bemerkt? Dann hast du nicht sehr viel Selbstvertrauen in dein Äußeres. Oder du stellst dich dumm. Beides nicht unbedingt attraktiv.“

Monicas Lächeln schwand und Carters wuchs. Sie setzte zum Sprechen an, doch er entdeckte Pereira. Na endlich!

„Warte, Schätzchen“, unterbrach er Monica. Pereira kam direkt auf ihn zu. Sie hielt einen Drink in der Hand.

„Wie war das Rennen?“, fragte er. Pereira spitzte die Lippen: „Das Rennen war großartig, aber die Bullen sind dazwischen gekommen.“

„Also haben Sie keine Fahrer gefunden.“

Pereira stieg über die Kordel und drückte Carter den Drink in die Hand: „Sechs Fahrer werden pünktlich in zwei Tagen um Ihre Gunst fahren.“

Carter prostete ihr zu: „Was ist mit Bullitt?“

Nanu, Monica saß ja plötzlich ganz steif da. Kannte sie den Mann etwa?

„Bullitt wird dabei sein. Er hat schon einen Partner. Er fährt wohl nicht mit Anfängern.“

„Sehr gut“, murmelte Carter, „Sie werden auch dabei sein.“

„Davon bin ich ausgegangen“, sagte Pereira selbstbewusst, „ich denke, ich habe es mir verdient bei dem Rennen zuzusehen.“

„Dann habe ich gleich die nächste Aufgabe für Sie“, Carter stand auf. Bevor er jedoch mit Pereira ging, wandte er sich an Monica, „du kannst erst mal gehen, Schätzchen. Du tauchst hier ja bestimmt noch öfter auf.“

Sie wirkte enttäuscht, aber was interessierte es ihn. Carter wandte sich an Pereira: „Roberto wird Ihnen ein Päckchen geben. Verstauen Sie es in meinem roten Ferrari auf dem Parkplatz an der I-95.“

„Sollen das die Fahrer holen? Als Jobinterview?“

„Kluge Frau. Ich werde Esteban sagen, dass Sie ab jetzt direkt für mich arbeiten.“

„Und was soll ich machen?“

„Sie sind meine Assistentin. Organisieren Dinge für mich, besorgen, was ich brauche. Ein Mädchen für alles. Kriegen Sie das hin?“

Pereira lächelte: „Natürlich.“

„Sie sind selbstbewusst“, bemerkte Carter und zog wieder an seine Zigarre, „Ihr Vorname?“

„Carina.“

„Wie passend. Dann gehen Sie, Carina. Ich melde mich, sobald ich sie brauche.“

Carina nickte und ging. Carter rauchte die Zigarre, während er die Tanzfläche beobachtete. Monica war zurzeit keine vielversprechende Aussicht. Sein Blick landete auf einem blonden, jungen Mann. Der würde es für heute auch tun. Also ging er direkt auf den Mann zu. Zeit für etwas Spaß.

 

„Und was passiert jetzt?“

Callen sah zu O’Conner. Der junge Mann hatte Ringe unter den Augen. Seine Schultern hingen schlaff hinunter und er war blass.

„Um sechs treffen wir uns zum Frühstück mit der Kollegin, die für Verone arbeitet.“

O’Conner strich sich über das Gesicht und nickte. Dann sah er sich um: „Gibt es hier einen Kaffee-Automaten?“

Callen sah auf seine Uhr: „Es ist nur noch eine halbe Stunde. Ich würde das Zeug hier nicht mal mit einer Zange anfassen. Wenn du willst, können wir schon los.“

O’Conner nickte wieder und steckte seine Hände in die Taschen.

„Und danach?“, fragte er.

Callen führte ihn zu seinem Auto: „Danach fahren wir mit den Autos zu einer Garage deiner Wahl. Du willst sie dir bestimmt ansehen. Und ich muss mir auch noch ne Unterkunft besorgen. Ich kann ja schlecht in nem Hotel pennen.“

„Ich kenne den richtigen Mann. Der kann dir auch ein Bett leihen, wenn du willst.“

„Tej Parker?“

Callen grinste, als O’Conners Kopf herum flog. Eine blonde Augenbraue hob sich: „Du machst deine Hausaufgaben aber gründlich.“

„So bin ich eben“, Callen trat näher an O’Conner ran. Er beugte sich weit vor: „Immer gründlich.“

O’Conners Wangen röteten sich. Er räusperte sich: „Was soll das?“

„Was meinst du?“

„Vergiss es!“, O’Conner ging zur Beifahrertür. Seine Schultern hingen noch tiefer.

Im ersten Moment verspürte Callen den Drang nachzubohren. Es wäre die ideale Gelegenheit: O’Conner war von dem guten Ausgang der Operation abhängig und Callen hielt ihn an der kurzen Leine. Außerdem war er eindeutig erschöpft und konnte seine Gedanken nicht mehr ganz so klar fassen. Und dann sah er O’Conners Gesicht. Das sehr gut versteckte Misstrauen.

Callen und O’Conner brauchten das gegenseitige Vertrauen, sonst konnte das ganze schnell tödlich enden. Also ließ er O’Conner vom Haken.

Während der Fahrt warf Callen ab und zu einen Blick auf O’Conner. Dessen Kopf lehnte an der Glasscheibe und er starrte blicklos aus dem Fenster. Doch nicht einen Moment schloss er seine Augen.

„Kann ich eine Frage stellen, O’Conner?“

„Brian“, der Blonde sah nicht einmal zu ihm.

„Mhm?“

„Brian. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir zusammen arbeiten, wäre es vielleicht günstiger uns mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen oder?“

„Richtig. Also Brian. Ich bin G.“

„Nur G?“

„Nur G. Also: kann ich eine Frage stellen?“

„Keine Ahnung. Du bist doch Cop. Kannst du?“

Callen lachte. Brian war echt cool.

„Warum Autos?“

Brian stützte den Kopf in die Hand und sah zu Callen: „Klauen oder Fahren?“

„Klauen.“

„Um ehrlich zu sein: keine Ahnung. Ich hab das Geld für den Führerschein bei einem Rennen gewonnen. Meine Mutter hat sich nicht beschwert, wenn ich Geld nach Hause gebracht habe. Irgendwann hatte sie mal wieder einen Mann. Und da war es noch besser, mehr Geld im Haus zu haben. Also dachte ich, ich klaue ein paar Autos. Bin leider erwischt worden.“

„Und dann der Wechsel zur Polizei?“

Brian schwieg. Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Callen dachte er bekäme keine Antwort mehr. Dann erklang Brians Stimme: „Ich wollte nie wieder ins Gefängnis. Und ich dachte auf der anderen Seite ist es sicherer.“

Callen sagte dazu nichts. Jeder in der Strafverfolgung bekam irgendwann mit, dass es auf keiner Seite wirklich sicher war. Besonders nicht, wenn man verdeckt ermittelte.

Sie fuhren zu einem Diner. Bevor Callen ausstieg, fragte Brian: „Das war’s? Mehr willst du nicht wissen?“

Callen sah ihn an: „Wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit. Die anderen Fragen kann ich immer noch stellen.“

Brian nickte nur und stieg aus.

Callen sah sich um. Es gab keine verdächtigen Menschen in der Nähe. Er sah nur Kensis Wagen. Während sie das Diner betraten, bemerkte er wie Brian die Gegend checkte. Auch sobald sie im Diner war, sah er sich nach Fluchtwegen um.

Callen fragte sich, ob das noch Überbleibsel seines Cop-Trainings war oder Paranoia wegen zwei Jahre Flucht. Brian war in der Hinsicht schwer einzuschätzen. Er schien sich überhaupt nicht gern in die Karten sehen zu lassen. Wie Callen selbst. Aber es wirkte als belaste ihn noch etwas anderes. Und Callen fragte sich, ob in L.A. nicht noch etwas anderes vorgefallen war. Etwas, das nicht in der Akte stand.

Oder benahm er sich nur so seltsam weil er schwul war? Brian war eindeutig an ihm interessiert. Und Callen brannte darauf dieses Interesse zu nutzen. Nur sobald der Fall abgeschlossen war, würde er Brian wohl nicht wiedersehen.

Callen hatte damit keine Probleme. Er hatte während seiner Undercover-Einsätze viele Affären gehabt. Nur war er sich sicher, dass Brian einen One-Night-Stand nicht verkraftete. In L.A. war er auf Mia Toretto angesetzt worden und Brians Vorgesetzte gingen davon aus, dass die Operation daran gescheitert war. Callen nahm eher an, dass bei Brian Gefühle für Dominic Toretto mit im Spiel gewesen waren.

Es machte Callen ein bisschen Angst, dass Brian zu viele Gefühle reinsteckte. Denn dann war es kein Spiel mehr. Und Callen wollte den Blonden nicht unnötig verletzen.

Also beschloss er schweren Herzens die Finger ganz von ihm zu lassen.

Brian vor ihm ging zielgerichtet zu einem Tisch im hinteren Bereich, umgeben von zwei Wänden. Kensi hatte schon einen Kaffee vor sich stehen. Sie lächelte sie beide an. Sie war zu beneiden, denn ihr sah man überhaupt keine Müdigkeit an. Dabei dürfte sie doch auch keinen Schlaf bekommen haben.

„Guten Morgen, Callen, Mr. O’Conner.“

Brian setzte sich ihr gegenüber mit dem Rücken zur Wand: „Morgen.“

„Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen.“

Brian hob eine Braue: „Sie hätten bei den Rennen doch einfach nur auf mich zukommen brauchen.“

„Sie haben mich gesehen?“

„Sie sind dabei nicht gerade unauffällig.“

„Ein Cop erkennt wohl einen anderen Cop, was?“

Brian zuckte mit den Schultern.

Callen seufzte und setzte sich neben Brian. Er griff nach dem Menü: „Gibt es was Neues?“

„Verone hält das Interview morgen ab. Ich sollte ein Päckchen in seinem Ferrari auf einem Parkplatz an der I-95 verstecken. Die Fahrer sollen ihm das bringen. Der Gewinner kriegt den Job.“

„Klingt nicht besonders schwierig“, meinte Callen.

„Wenn es ein Nachtjob wäre, keineswegs“, warf Brian ein, „aber am helllichten Tag ist der normale Straßenverkehr zu beachten. Auf der I-95 sind viele Trucker unterwegs. Außerdem ist das ein Rennen. Man muss schnell sein und gut reagieren können. Das ist keine abgesperrte Strecke. Kannst du Hindernisse bei hoher Geschwindigkeit umfahren?“

Callen nickte: „Das kriege ich hin. Und sollte es eng aussehen, haben wir immer noch eine Rückendeckung.“

Callen bemerkte, dass Kensi sich auf die Lippe biss. Er sah sie fragend an, doch sie deutete mit den Augen nur auf Brian. Callen nickte leicht. Sie würden später reden.

Bevor einer der drei etwas sagen konnte, kam eine Kellnerin und nahm die Bestellung auf. Nachdem sie das Essen gebracht hatte, fragte Brian: „Also wie habt ihr euch das vorgestellt? Werden wir die ganze Zeit per Sender überwacht?“

„In den beiden Wagen sind GPS-Sender. Wir werden während der Fahrt Ohrstöpsel tragen, die eine Verbindung zur OSP-Zentrale haben. Ein Kollege in der Zentrale hat Zugriff auf die Verkehrskameras über Caleidoscope.“

„Big Brother lässt grüßen“, murmelte Brian, „und wenn wir nicht als Verones Fahrer genommen werden?“

„So wenig Vertrauen in deine Fahrfähigkeiten?“

„Ich wollte nur wissen, auf wie viele Jahre Gefängnis ich mich einstellen muss.“

„Wenn alles gut geht, auf keine“, sagte Kensi, „und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr zwei das hinkriegt.“

Brian zuckte mit den Schultern, dann sah er zu Callen: „Darf ich mal austreten? Ich werde auch sicher nicht lange brauchen. Dann könnt ihr auch das besprechen, wobei ich nicht anwesend sein soll.“

Callen erhob sich und ließ ihn vorbei.

„Er ist ziemlich schlau“, Kensi sah ihm nach, „und er ist wirklich süß. Ich sehe ihn ja jetzt zum ersten Mal von Nahem.“

Callen folgte ihrem Blick. Ein hübscher Hintern verschwand gerade hinter der Klo-Tür.

„Callen!“

Aufgeschreckt sah Callen zu Kensi: „Was?“

„Du hast ihm auf den Hintern gestarrt!“, Kensi war weniger empört als eher freudig aufgeregt, „Du hast ihm voll auf den Arsch gestarrt!“

„Habe ich nicht“, wehrte Callen halbherzig ab. Aber er wusste, dass es nicht überzeugend war. Dazu brauchte er nicht Kensis ungläubigen Blick.

„Du hast gestarrt! Aber ich verstehe das. Er ist wirklich hübsch.“

Callen wechselte das Thema: „Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden, Kensi? Er wird nicht ewig auf dem Klo hocken.“

Sie schnaubte: „Danke für das Bild. Aber im Ernst: Verone wollte O’Conner von Anfang an unter den Fahrern haben. Als er mich mit der Suche beauftragt hat, hat er auf ihn bestanden. Und ich denke nicht, dass es rein berufliches Interesse ist. Immer wenn O’Conner nicht an einem Rennen teilnimmt, verschwindet Verone schnell wieder. Und in der letzten Zeit hat er sich vermehrt junge, blonde Männer in die VIP-Lounge geholt.“

Callen beugte sich neugierig vor: „Verone steht auf Männer?“

„Auf junge, blonde Männer.“

„Warum engagiert er Bri-O’Conner dann nicht direkt?“

Mist, Kensis Brauen zuckten. Sie hatten seinen Patzer mitbekommen.

„Vielleicht hat er ihn bisher einfach nicht zu fassen bekommen. O’Conner war ein Cop auf der Flucht. Er weiß, was Ex-Cops im Gefängnis erwartet. Und er wird sich gedacht haben, dass eine Größe wie Verone bestimmt von der Polizei überwacht wird. Ist das nun Paranoia oder Überlebensinstinkt?“

Callen zuckte mit den Schultern: „Beides? Wann sollen wir uns bei Verone einfinden?“

„Morgen Punkt zwölf. Die Adresse ist auf deinem Handy. Ich muss auch bald los. Verone will mich jetzt als Assistentin haben und ich will ihn nicht misstrauisch machen.“

„Sehr gut. O’Conner und ich fahren jetzt zu dem sicheren Haus und holen uns die Autos von Sam.“

„Oh, ich bin schon gespannt, wie die aussehen!“, Kensi klang wie ein Teenie auf einem Boygroup-Konzert.

„Sie mögen schnelle Autos?“

Callen und Kensi zuckten zusammen und griffen nach ihren verborgenen Waffen.

„Erschießt mich bloß nicht“, meinte Brian trocken. Er ließ sich neben Callen fallen, vollkommen unbeeindruckt von den Sigs, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er zog sein Omelette heran und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Genug Zeit gehabt über mich zu sprechen oder soll ich mal eine Rauchen?“

Callen und Kensi steckten die Waffen wieder weg.

„Alles in Ordnung“, brachte Callen heraus, „sobald wir hier fertig sind, holen wir die Autos und fahren zu deinem Kumpel.“

„Dann überleg dir schon mal ne schöne Geschichte, woher du mich plötzlich kennst. Tej ist auf Außenseiter nämlich nicht gut zu sprechen.“

„Wieso? Vertickt er illegal Autoteile?“, fragte Kensi.

„Warum sollte ich Ihnen so etwas sagen?“

Kensi sah Callen bedeutsam an und erhob sich: „Ich geh dann mal wieder an die Arbeit. Wir sehen uns morgen!“

Callen hob die Hand und Brian ignorierte sie vollkommen. Er nahm den letzten Bissen: „Wir können los.“


	5. Chapter 5

Zum Glück hatten sie das Treffen mit Callens Partner schnell hinter sich gebracht und sobald Brian wieder hinter dem Steuer saß, fühlte er sich wach. Hier war er in seinem Element und er kannte sich aus. Und er war auf dem Weg zu einem Freund. Mal sehen, wie der Agent darauf reagierte. Ob er sich wirklich in die Szene einfinden konnte. Es wäre einfacher, wäre Callen schwarz.

Doch mit Callens Partner wollte Brian auf keinen Fall arbeiten. Der Typ überragte ihn gut einen Kopf. Und der hatte etwas eindeutig Militärisches an sich. Seine Hände konnten ihn bestimmt erwürgen. Der Typ, Sam, hatte ihn ein wenig an Dom erinnert. Nur stiller und bedrohlicher. (Und Brian hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass es noch stiller und bedrohlicher als Dom ging.)

Und wie der Typ ihn angestarrt hatte. Gott, solche Blicke hasste er. Dieses Misstrauen, dieses Aburteilen. Vier Jahre lang hatte er sie von seinen Kollegen ertragen müssen.

Doch der Evo entschädigte ihn dafür super.

Brian beschleunigte. Die Häuser rasten an ihm vorbei. Er wartete schon darauf bei Tej Ärger von seinem Aufpasser zu bekommen. Der hielt sich bestimmt an jede Verkehrsregel.

Brian sah in den Rückspiegel. Der Kerl hatte gerade eine rote Ampel überfahren. Und er holte auf. Nicht schlecht. Doch kein Pastorensöhnchen.

Zielsicher führte Brian sie zu Tejs Domizil.

In der Werkstatt war keiner und laute Musik schallte zu ihnen herüber, also feierte Tej am Wasser wohl wieder eine Party. Das würde auch die vielen Autos vor der Garage erklären. Brian und Callen stellten ihre Wagen dazu. Brian konnte erkennen, dass Callen beeindruckt war von den Wagen, die hier so rumstanden. Eine größere Auswahl sah man nur bei den Rennen.

„Hey, Mann!“, rief Callen und zeigte auf einen Pick-Up, „Ist das ein Muster von Louis Vuitton?“

Brian sah ihn ratlos an: „Der gehört Angela und Sarah.“

„Ich meine den Designer.“

Brian runzelte die Stirn. Sprach Callen eine andere Sprache?

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer den designt hat. Vielleicht Suki, die macht sowas gegen einen kleinen Obolus. Sie ist gut.“

Callen öffnete den Mund, sah zu dem Truck und schüttelte dann den Kopf: „Vergiss es.“

Genervt stellte sich Brian direkt vor ihn: „Was ist dein Problem?“

Doch Callen winkte nur ab: „Nicht wichtig. Ich erklär‘s dir später.“

Brian runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Aber da es ja anscheinend nichts mit dem Fall zu tun hatte, ließ er das Thema fallen. Er drehte sich um.

Callen sah sich neugierig um: „Ist diese Garage gut?“

Brian sah Callen zweifelnd an. Als würde er eine Garage benutzen, die weniger als gut war! Und Tej war einer der besten.

„Diese Werkstatt ist der Hammer“, erklärte er, „die haben von allem nur das Beste. Snap-on-Tools. Die ganzen Hebebühnen sind gerade mal ein paar Monate alt.“

„Okay“, Callens Augen folgten Brians Hand, „diese Werkstatt ist also gut.“

„Eine bessere findest du kaum in Miami. Und Tej kann dir jedes Teil für deinen Wagen in Rekordzeit besorgen. Und nicht zu teuer.“

„Ist das legal?“

Brian stoppte. Er sah Callen hart an. Und in diesem Moment ignorierte er die tiefen blauen Augen.

„Wenn du dich als Street Racer ausgibst, dann frag so etwas nicht. Wenn du keine Ahnung von den Autos hast, dann halt deinen Mund! Ich hab keinen Bock, mit ner Kugel im Rücken zu landen, nur weil du es verbockst. Verone ist gefährlich und ich dachte, du weißt das.“

Brian ging weiter. Genervt sagte er: „Und ich dachte, die geben mir jemanden, der Erfahrung hat.“

„Oh, glaub mir“, mit einem Satz war Callen neben ihm, „ich habe Erfahrung. Ich habe Einsätze hinter mir, da müsste ich dich töten, wenn ich dir davon erzähle.“

„Dann halt eben die Klappe.“

Callen schnaubte. Er schien leicht amüsiert. Arroganter Arsch!

„Und ich dachte, wenn ich Fragen habe, dann wende ich mich an dich. Damit wir nicht auffliegen.“

Brian sah zu ihm: „Meinetwegen. Aber wenn du glaubst, du findest Dreck gegen meine Freunde-“

„Hör mal, Brian“, Callen hielt ihn am Arm fest. Brian konnte die Gänsehaut nicht unterdrücken und schnell löste er sich aus dem Griff.

Callen sah ihn an. Ernst und vollkommen ehrlich.

„Mir liegt nichts daran, deine Freunde hinter Gittern zu bringen. Ich kümmere mich nur um Verone. Und alles, was ich hier sehe, geht mich auch nichts an. Ich werde es in meinem Bericht nicht einmal erwähnen. Nur wenn das ganze hier klappen soll, dann muss ich alles wissen. Auch wie so was abläuft. Deswegen frage ich. Und nur deswegen.“

Brian nickte. Er schwieg einen Moment, bevor er antwortete: „Tej hat ein paar spezielle Kontakte, die Autoteile schnell und günstig beschaffen können. Es ist vielleicht nicht immer ganz legal, aber er dealt ja damit nicht.“

„Nur das wollte ich wissen.“

Brian führte sie zu den Hebebühnen.

Er sah Jimmy, also war die Werkstatt nicht ganz unbesetzt.

„Hey yo, Jimmy!“, rief er, „Wie läuft’s, Mann?“

„Hey, was gibt’s, Bullitt?“

Sie begrüßten sich mit einem Handschlag. Brian zeigte auf Callen: „Hey, das da drüben ist Gary.“

Callen nickte Jimmy grüßend zu.

„Tu mir nen Gefallen: Wenn du kurz Zeit hast, dann durchleuchte mal den Evo und den Spider und sag mir, ob alles Paletti ist und was wir so brauchen.“

Beeindruckt sah Jimmy zu ihm hoch: „Evo? Wo hast du nen Evo abgestaubt?“

Brian lächelte nur charmant: „Das ist ne lange Geschichte.“

Und Jimmy kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das alles war: „Geht klar, Mann!“

„Okay, danke, Jimmy!“

Brian ging zu Callen und führte ihn zu dem hinteren Teil des Grundstücks.

„Mit den Autos ist alles in Ordnung“, bemerkte Callen.

„Ja, aber für das Rennen brauchen wir einige Dinge. NOS und so. Und ich weiß nicht, wie die Vorbesitzer mit den Babys umgegangen sind. Vielleicht muss noch was gemacht werden. Und Jimmy ist absolut zuverlässig.“

„Ich dachte, du schraubst an deinen Autos selbst?“

„Tu ich auch. Nur zwei auf einmal bis morgen ist zu viel. Gott!“, stöhnte Brian, „Ich würde lieber meinen Skyline fahren. Schon ne Aussicht, wann ich ihn wiederkriege?“

Callen lächelte ihn amüsiert an. Brian konnte langsam nicht mehr sagen, ob ihn das auf die Palme brachte oder er es einfach hinreißend fand. Wohl immer von beidem ein bisschen.

„Spätestens wenn der Fall abgeschlossen ist. Versprochen.“

Brian nickte. Im Kopf ging er schon die Ersatzteilliste für sein Baby durch. Vielleicht konnte er den Evo ja noch wenigstens für ein oder zwei Rennen behalten. Er brauchte Geld, um den Skyline wieder flott zu machen.

„Weißt du“, sagte Callen plötzlich, „du würdest dich eigentlich gut mit Sam verstehen. Er bastelt auch an seinem Auto.“

„Was ist das für ein Wagen?“, was konnte ein Navy Seal wohl fahren? Pick-Up? SUV?

„Einen Dodge Challenger SRT-8.“

Unweigerlich tauchte Dom vor Brians Augen auf und er dachte wehmütig an die vergangenen Tage. Er lächelte: „American Muscle.“

Callen lachte: „Sam nennt sie Charlene.“

„Schöner Name für ein Auto.“

„Wie heißt dein Auto?“

Verwirrt sah Brian Callen an: „Ich gebe meinen Autos keine Namen.“

„Aber du nennst sie Baby.“

„Weil sie meine Babys sind.“

„Aber du gibst ihnen keine Namen.“

„Sie heißen Supra oder Skyline oder Evo. Das reicht als Name.“

„Das ist der Name des Modells.“

„Es reicht als Name.“

„Sam wird deinem Wagen einen Namen geben.“

„Wieso?“

„Er gibt allen Autos Namen.“

„Niemand gibt meinen Babys Namen!“, murrte Brian und stapfte voran. Allein die Vorstellung! Callen hinter ihm lachte.

Sie traten durch den Durchgang zum Wasser. Überrascht blieb Callen stehen: „Hey, das ist ja ein richtiges Bienennest hier.“

Brian starrte auf Callen, während der sich die Mädels in den Bikinis im und am Wasser ansah. Ein Stein legte sich wieder in Brians Magen und zum hundertsten Mal sagte er sich, dass er nicht so enttäuscht sein sollte.

Sie arbeiteten nur für einen Fall zusammen, danach ging jeder wieder seiner Wege. Und Brian hatte wieder eine weiße Weste. Dann konnte er sich immer noch in das Getümmel stürzen und einen netten Mann kennenlernen. Einen, der einen anständigen Job hatte, sich immer brav an das Gesetz hielt. Mit dem man den Traum vom weißen Lattenzaun und den 2,5 Kinder plus Hund leben konnte.

Nur blöd, dass Brian mehr auf Action stand. Und das BadBoy-Image, das Geheimnisvolle. Und egal wie oft er damit schlechte Erfahrungen machte, er lernte einfach nicht daraus. Er hatte sich das alles so einfach vorgestellt, als er damals aus dem Gefängnis entlassen wurde. Er dachte, er könnte alles ändern, wenn er einfach nur zur Polizei ginge. Ein neues Kapitel in seinem Leben aufschlug.

Und dann passierte die Sache mit Rome. Rome, der ihm immer noch die Schuld an seiner Festnahme gab, obwohl Brian gar nichts davon gewusst hatte. Rome, den er seit dem Kindergarten kannte und der sein bester Freund gewesen war. Rome, der jeglichen Kontaktversuch seitens Brian abwehrte.

Dann die Sache mit Dom, die im Fiasko endete. Und irgendwie hatte Brian das Gefühl, dass es einfach nicht besser wurde.

Müde rieb sich Brian die Augen. Er hatte einfach nur Schlaf nötig. Nach einem Nickerchen sah alles gleich viel besser aus.

Callen starrte immer noch um sich herum und Brian wusste, dass das nichts mehr mit ‚Lage checken‘ zu tun hatte. Also führte er ihn direkt zum Beckenrand.

Tej feuerte gerade einen der Jetski-Fahrer an. Wenn Tej etwas gut konnte, dann Wetten veranstalten. Neben ihm saß Suki in einem hübschen Bikini, voll konzentriert auf ihren Zeichenblock.

Die Menge um sie herum jubelte und feuerte die Fahrer an.

Brian stellte sich zu Suki und Tej: „Hey, Tej Parker? Das ist Gary Hammond.“

Die beiden begrüßten sich mit einem Faustschlag, dann widmete sich Tej auch schon wieder dem Rennen.

Währenddessen unterrichtete Brian Callen ein wenig weiter in der Rennszene, so wie Callen ihn gebeten hatte: „Du musst wissen: den Mann musst du in Miami kennen. Er hat seine Finger überall drin.“

Dann beugte er sich zu seiner Freundin herunter: „Was ist los, Suki?“

Sie begrüßten sich mit einer Umarmung und einem Küsschen auf die Wange. Brian war der einzige Mann in Miami, den Suki so begrüßte. Und sie war die einzige in Miami, die wusste, dass er schwul war.

„Wie geht’s?“

„Na bestens. Und dir?“

Brian starrte auf die Zeichnung. Sah nach einem grünen Drachen aus. Hammer Design.

„Ist das was Neues?“

Vielleicht sollte er sie als Designerin für seinen Skyline engagieren. Er hatte schon öfter mit dem Gedanken gespielt.

„Es ist noch in Arbeit“, wehrte sie ab. Aber selbst Callen schien beeindruckt: „Sieht ja richtig kunstvoll aus. Du hast Talent.“

„Sie ist gut“, meinte Brian stolz, „sie hat’s drauf.“

Er sah Callen hart an. Und Callen verstand, dass er sich mit Suki besser nicht anlegen sollte. Sollte Brians Mädchen wehgetan werden, dann würde Callen auch kein Charme und gutes Aussehen helfen. Callen nickte.

Das Rennen endete und Tej gewann natürlich. Eilig sammelte er seine Gewinne ein.

„So läuft das hier also, ja, Mann?“, fragte Callen. Er klang ehrlich beeindruckt.

„Ja. Und zwar jeden Tag.“

Brian grinste breit. Er hielt eine Hand über die Augen, um ein wenig mehr sehen zu können: „Überlegst du gerade die Karriere zu wechseln?“

Callens Mundwinkel zuckten: „Führ mich nicht in Versuchung.“

Brian wollte etwas Flirtendes erwidern, doch in dem Moment lief eine Blondine vorbei und Callen sah ihr nach. Brian biss sich auf die Lippe und winkte Tej heran. Nur auf den Job konzentrieren.

Tej sah ihn abwartend an.

„Hör zu. Er hat in der Stadt zu tun. Kann er das Feldbett benutzen?“

Tej sah zu dem Hausboot und Brian ahnte schlimmes.

„Was ist denn mit deiner Bude, Mann?“

Callen folgte Tejs Blick. Dann sah er Brian an: „Du pennst in nem Hausboot? Cool.“

„Dann kann er doch bei dir pennen, Bullitt.“

Brian wollte etwas entgegnen. Es war keine gute Idee mit einem so gut aussehenden Mann auf engstem Raum zusammenzuleben. Und es gab nur ein Bett. King-Size. Aber es war nur _ein_ Bett.

„Ich hab nichts dagegen“, schaltete sich Callen ein, „ich wollte immer schon mal auf einem Hausboot wohnen.“

„Na dann, ist ja alles geklärt“, Tej griff nach seinem Megaphone, „ihr teilt euch einfach die Miete. Es gibt keine Erhöhung. Zeig ihm alles. Ich komm dann gleich rüber.“

Dann war Tej auch schon wieder mit dem nächsten Wettbewerb beschäftigt. Brian starrte ihm ungläubig hinterher. Wie konnte ihm sein Freund so etwas antun? Er hätte Tej sagen sollen, dass er schwul war. Obwohl… Beide, Tej und Suki, drängten ihn ständig dazu zu daten.

Seufzend rieb sich Brian über das Gesicht.

Er führte Callen zu dem Hausboot. Brian wartete gar nicht auf seinen Zimmernachbar, sondern betrat den größten Raum.

„Wir müssen noch ein zweites Bett auftreiben. Küche und Klo sind dahinten. Pack deine Sachen nachher dahin, wo Platz ist.“

„Ein Bett reicht doch vollkommen aus“, meinte Callen. Er besah sich die Küche, „und es ist groß genug. Wir haben locker beide darin Platz.“

Fassungslos starrte Brian ihn an. Spielte Callen mit ihm? Er musste doch mitbekommen haben, dass Brian auf ihn stand. Oder Bilkins hatte es ihm gesagt. Und mehr als einmal hatte Callen selbst Andeutungen gemacht. Missdeutete Brian alle Zeichen? Er war schon so lange aus der Dating-Szene raus, vielleicht klappte bei ihm die Kommunikation nicht mehr.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Callen, „Hast _du_ Probleme damit? Hätte ich nicht gedacht.“

„Ach, und warum nicht?“, Brian verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er fühlte sich in die Enge gedrängt. Und es behagte ihm gar nicht, dass Callen alle seine Geheimnisse zu kennen schien. Der Mann trieb ihn auf die Palme. Und jetzt stand der Kerl auch noch da und grinste wieder so charmant.

„Ich weiß, dass du schwul bist.“

Wow, das war ja geradeheraus gesagt. So direkt hatte Brian das nicht erwartet. Mehr so ein unangenehmes Drumherum reden. Und er konnte auch nicht spontan sagen, ob ihm Callens Direktheit so gefiel. Wenigstens war der Mann ehrlich.

„War wohl so offensichtlich, was?“, Brian konnte Callen kaum in die Augen sehen. Doch er zwang sich dazu. Er wollte jedes verdächtige Anzeichen sofort erkennen. Brian fiel auf unehrliche Nettigkeiten nicht mehr rein.

„Eigentlich nicht. War auch bei dem Rennen schwer einzuschätzen. Aber, na ja, vorhin hast du nicht einem Mädchen hinterher geguckt. Und Bilkins hat es mir erzählt.“

„Ah“, nervös strich sich Brian durch die Haare, „und das stört dich nicht? Dein Bett mit einem Schwulen zu teilen?“

„Sollte es? Ich schätze dich als ganz anständigen Menschen ein. Und falls ich mich bedroht fühle“, Callens Augen funkelten unheilvoll, „kenne ich eine Menge Techniken, um dich mir vom Hals zu halten.“

Brian schluckte: „Gut. Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben.“

Callen nickte: „Gehen wir zu deinem Kumpel Tej?“

„Ja, lass uns sehen, was Jimmy gefunden hat.“

Es kam Brian vor wie eine Flucht, aber er hoffte, dass Callen es nicht auch so. Auf jeden Fall konnte er dem erholsamen Schlaf wohl ade sagen.

 

Callen zweifelte, ob es so gut war Brian direkt auf das Thema anzusprechen. Vielleicht hätte er es subtiler machen sollen. Aber eigentlich wollte er Brian nur die Angst vor ihm nehmen. Doch gewirkt hatte es nicht. Was wohl daran lag, dass Callen sich zum Ziel gemacht hatte, mit Brian _nicht_ zu flirten. Das jedoch stellte sich als schwieriger raus als es sollte. Er tat es fast automatisch.

Und dann schwirrten ihm noch Kensis Worte durch den Kopf. Er war sich unsicher, ob er Brian etwas von Verones scheinbarem Interesse an ihm sagen sollte. Er selbst würde so etwas auf jeden Fall wissen wollen, doch Callen konnte die Zusammenarbeit mit Brian noch nicht so gut einschätzen. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte er Brian in Verones Arme treiben und ihn zu einem Seitenwechsel bewegen.

Nein, Callen beschloss es wie immer zu machen. Abwarten und beobachten. Nach dem Treffen mit Verone würde er über sein weiteres Vorgehen entscheiden. Dann konnte er mit Brian immer noch das Gespräch suchen.

Brian schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben. Jedenfalls ging er ohne nervöse Anzeichen zu Jimmy, der vor der geöffneten Motorhaube des Evo stand.

„Was gibt’s, Jimmy? Hast du bisher schon mal so’n Ding in den Fingern gehabt?“

„Nein“, und jetzt machte Jimmy einen eher besorgten Eindruck, „beide sind total verkabelt. Das hab‘ ich noch nie erlebt.“

Verdammt! Wenn Brians Freunde zu tief schnüffelten, nahm das keinen guten Ausgang.

Callen suchte Brians Blick. Bevor der richtig reagieren konnte, kamen Tej und Suki zu ihnen. Tej sprach ihn direkt an: „Hey, erklär mir mal was, Mann. Hab ich dich schon mal gefragt, wo der Skyline ist, Alter? Oder wo du die fetten Schlitten her hast?“

„Total heiß!“, Suki freute sich richtig. Hätte Callen doch nur früher gewusst, wie einfach es war mit coolen Autos heiße Bräute aufzureißen!

„Ja, richtig heiß“, Jimmys Sarkasmus war putzig, „so dermaßen heiß, dass der Kerl, der sie überwacht, sofort weiß, wenn ihr euch nicht anschnallt.“

Alle sahen zu Brian.

„Soll ich mich darum kümmern?“, fragte Jimmy.

Brian verneinte: „Die GPS-Sender sind absichtlich drin. Bring einfach nur das übliche an. Schafft deine Mannschaft das bis morgen Vormittag, Tej?“

„Na klar, Mann. Verlass dich auf mich.“

„Ich mach mit“, bot Suki an, „an deinem Skyline lässt du mich ja nie schrauben!“

„Dann habt Spaß, Kinder“, Brian lächelte ihnen zu, „ich hau mich ne Runde auf’s Ohr und helf euch nachher.“

Brian warf Callen einen bedeutsamen Blick zu und Callen verstand. Er nahm seine Tasche aus dem Spider und folgte Brian zum Hausboot. Im Hauptraum angekommen, ließ sich Brian mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf das Bett fallen. Er zog die Schuhe aus.

„Hab total vergessen, dass da Sender drin sind, sonst hätte ich Jimmy erst gar nicht gucken lassen.“

„Werden sie dir hinterher spionieren?“

„Tej und seine Crew sind nicht blöd. Keiner der Street Racer hat eine komplett weiße Weste. Und jemand, der plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftaucht, keinen Job hat und auf einem Boot pennt, wohl noch weniger. Solange wir sie nicht in Gefahr bringen, werden sie uns in Ruhe lassen.“

„Was wirst du tun, sobald deine Weste wieder weiß ist? Weiter Rennen fahren?“

Brian starrte auf den Boden: „Die Rennen haben mir durch viele schwere Stunden geholfen. Ich kann mir das ganz ohne schnelle Autos nicht vorstellen. Keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll. Vielleicht einen Job suchen. Wär was Sinnvolles.“

„Was wolltest du denn mal werden, wenn du groß bist?“

Brian fuhr sich durch die Haare und ließ die Schultern hängen: „Ich wollte nur raus aus Barstow. Und nie wieder zurück.“

Callen setzte sich neben Brian. Beinah übersah er dessen Zusammenzucken.

„Ich weiß wie das ist. Wenn man keine Ahnung hat, was man mit seinem Leben anfangen soll. Ich bin in 37 Pflegefamilien aufgewachsen. Und mein einziges Ziel, als ich erwachsen wurde, war da rauszukommen und für mich selbst zu bestimmen.“

Brian schnaubte: „Verbindung aufbauen, um besser an Informationen ranzukommen. Ich hatte nie das Gefühl, dass ich mit dieser Verhörtechnik viel Erfolg haben würde. Wenn du etwas wissen willst, dann frag einfach. Entweder ich antworte dir oder nicht.“

Callen zögerte. Er hatte noch nicht genug Bindung aufgebaut, um intime Fragen stellen zu können.

„Was ist damals in L.A. passiert?“

„Frag mich das noch mal, wenn wir uns gegenseitig das Leben gerettet haben.“

Callen runzelte die Stirn.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich mich jetzt wirklich hinlegen. Weck mich in drei Stunden.“

Brian ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und schloss die Augen.

Callen stand auf. Bei den Autos konnte er nicht helfen und Brian brauchte Ruhe. Vielleicht Zeit für einen Kaffee mit Sam. Sam war ein guter Zuhörer und Ratgeber.

 

Zu Callens Glück hatte Sam gerade nicht viel zu tun und Bock auf einen Kaffee. Also setzten sie sich an den Strand und schauten auf das Meer. Gemeinsam sahen sie vier Frauen beim Volleyball zu.

„Also, G. Was ist los?“

„Was soll denn los sein?“

„Du bist mitten in einer Undercover-Operation und willst mit mir sprechen.“

„Ich will dich über den Fall auf dem Laufenden halten.“

„Das kannst du auch per Handy. G., ohne Grund willst du nicht mit mir sprechen. Du hast ein Problem. Und da du bisher nicht damit rausgerückt bist, hat es wohl nichts mit dem Fall zu tun.“

„Es ist wegen des Falls“, gab sich Callen geschlagen, „Kensi meint, Verone hat ein Auge auf O’Conner geworfen.“

„Er will gute Fahrer und O’Conner hat sich hier ein Namen gemacht. Das war uns schon vorher klar.“

„Er will O’Conner gern näher kennenlernen“, Callen wackelte mit Augenbrauen. Ein Lachen brach aus Sam hervor: „Dann ist Kensi wohl der falsche Typ für eine Honigfalle. Hätten wir das vorher gewusst, hätten wir O’Conner reingeschickt. Was sagt er denn dazu?“

„Er weiß es noch nicht. Ich wollte das Treffen mit Verone abwarten, bevor ich ihm was sage. Nicht dass er den Spieß umdreht, sich Verone angelt und mit ihm abhaut.“

„Das kann er immer noch machen, nachdem er Verone getroffen hat.“

„Ich weiß“, Callen rieb sich den Nacken, „also werde ich gut aufpassen müssen.“

Sam schwieg eine ganze Zeit lang. Callen wurde unruhig. Wenn Sam so lange nichts sagte, dann war es ein großes Thema. Und es war ein Thema, wo Sam sich nicht sicher war, wie Callen es aufnehmen würde.

„Was willst du mir sagen, Großer?“

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, G. Aber ich denke, es geht dir nicht nur um den Fall. Hast du selbst ein Auge auf O’Conner geworfen?“

Callens Innerstes wurde eisig kalt. Er wagte es nicht sich zu rühren. Im Schnelldurchlauf ging er in Gedanken die vergangenen zwei Jahre durch. Hatte er Sam gegenüber etwas erwähnt? Hatte er unwissentlich Signale ausgesendet?

Neben der Kälte machte sich jetzt auch Angst in ihm breit. Ein Gefühl, dass er nicht oft verspürte. Selbst wenn er dem gefährlichsten Terroristen gegenüberstand, denn dann vertraute er auf seine Ausbildung und sein Können. Doch beides konnte ihm jetzt kaum helfen.

Callen redete sich ein, dass er keine Angst haben brauchte. Es war sein Leben, das er so gestalten durfte wie er wollte. Sam war sein Partner, sein Freund. Sie konnten sich immer aufeinander verlassen. Und Sam hatte nie Anzeichen von Homophobie gezeigt. Nie im Undercover-Einsatz oder wenn sie Verdächtige verhört hatten. Er war damit immer sehr locker umgegangen.

Andererseits wusste Callen auch, dass einige Menschen Homosexuellen gegenüber tolerant waren, sofern es nicht ihren unmittelbaren Umkreis wie Freunde oder Familie betraf. Und Callen wusste nicht, wie viel Einfluss das Seal-Training und die Denkweise des _Don’t ask, don’t tell_ auf Sam hatte.

„Was willst du sagen?“, brachte er nach einiger Zeit hervor.

Sam schlang einen Arm um Callens Schulter. Eine Geste, die vertraut war. Und die Callen ein wenig Halt gab.

„G., ich bin nicht blind. Ich habe dich den einen oder anderen Mann auschecken sehen. Und manchmal hast du mit männlichen Zeugen geflirtet. Und ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass wir, wenn es nötig war, uns auch als Pärchen ausgegeben haben.“

„Du sagst es, Sam. Wenn es nötig war. Es ist dein Job-“

„Mein Job ist es dir den Rücken freizuhalten. Dir dein verdammtes Leben zu retten, wenn du mal wieder eine Dummheit begehst. Das ist mein Job als dein Kollege und Partner. Mein Job als Freund ist es zu dir zu stehen, G. Egal, was du tust oder wofür du dich entscheidest. Und wenn du mit einem Mann zusammen leben willst, dann tu es. Wenn du einen Mann heiraten willst, dann bin ich dein Trauzeuge. Und wenn du mit einem Mann Kinder großziehen willst, dann bin ich der coole Onkel.“

„Aber du warst ein Seal. Du-“

„G!“, Sam sah ihm in die Augen und erlaubte es nicht, dass Callen wegsah, „Ich bin mit einem Seal befreundet, der mir in Afghanistan zweimal das Leben gerettet hat. Und später hatte er sein eigenes Team. Er hat Dinge getan, wofür er mit der Medal of Honor ausgezeichnet werden sollte. Er hat sie nicht bekommen, weil seine Vorgesetzten erfahren haben, dass er schwul ist. Man hat ihn aus dem Corps geworfen. Nur deswegen.“

„Und du bist noch immer mit ihm befreundet?“

„Nur weil ich beim Militär war und Moslem bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht tolerant sein kann. Und ich unterstütze die Aufhebung von _Don’t ask, don’t tell_.“

Callen fehlten die Worte. Er atmete tief durch. Zögernd legte er seine Hand auf Sams Schulter. Sein Herz machte einen erleichterten Hüpfer, als sein Freund nicht vor ihm wegzuckte, sondern ihn weiterhin ernst ansah.

„Danke, Sam. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich es dir sagen sollte.“

„G., wenn du nicht gerade vorhast, meine Familie zu verletzen, dann werde ich immer hinter dir stehen. Und ich bin dein Freund. Du kannst mir sagen, was immer du willst.“

Callen nickte. Er war froh, dass ihr beider Verhältnis zueinander sich nicht verändert hatte. Aber das Thema geriet ihm langsam ein wenig emotional. Das mochte er nun gar nicht.

„Ich muss dir wirklich etwas sagen, Sam“, seine Stimme war ein wenig belegt. Sam sah ihm aufmerksam an: „Was ist es?“

„Du riechst wirklich nach Babypuder.“

Sam sah ihn verblüfft an. Dann brach ein Lachen aus ihm hervor. Es war so heftig, dass sein ganzer Körper bebte. Callen grinste zufrieden.

„Mann, G!“, Sam rieb sich über die Augen, „Du kriegst mich jedes Mal. Aber ich habe unser Thema nicht vergessen: stehst du auf O’Conner?“

„Vielleicht ein wenig. Aber ich will nichts anfangen. Sobald der Fall abgeschlossen ist, verschwinden wir wieder nach L.A.“

„Wenn der Fall abgeschlossen ist, hat O’Conner wieder eine weiße Weste. Er könnte auch nach L.A. zurückkehren. Das LAPD wird ihn nicht mehr nehmen, aber er könnte sich einen anderen Job suchen. Wenn er will.“

Callen rieb sich über das Gesicht und kratzte sich am Nacken: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich trenne berufliches und privates immer. Es ist nicht gut, beides miteinander zu vermischen.“

„Weißt du, G. Ich glaube nicht, dass das dein Problem ist.“

„Wer bist du? Nate?“

„Halte es wie du es willst. Aber ich finde, wenn die Anziehung beidseitig ist, solltest du es zumindest mal versuchen.“

„Mal sehen.“

Callen hielt es immer noch für eine schlechte Idee, sich während einer Operation mit jemanden einzulassen, wenn es nicht dem Job diente. Aber es tat unheimlich gut zu wissen, dass Sam auf seiner Seite war. Er fühlte sich gut. Und er hatte fast vergessen, wie das war.


	6. Chapter 6

Aufgeregt trommelte Callen mit den Fingern auf das Lenkrad. Brian hatte für ihn ein Straßenrennen organisiert. Nun, Tej hatte das Rennen organisiert, aber Brian hatte den Mann dazu überredet. Und er hatte Callen versprochen, dass die Gegner nicht zu gut waren. Immerhin sollte er sich Verone gegenüber als echten Street Racer ausgeben. Und da war ein wenig guter Ruf nicht schlecht. Natürlich blieb nicht mehr genug Zeit ihm eine Reputation wie Brian aufzubauen. Einen eigenen Namen. Obwohl er sich darauf wohl am meisten gefreut hatte. Brian hatte immerhin zwei.

Aber sollte Verone sie engagieren, dann sollte die Operation nicht an solch einem Detail scheitern. Und bevor Callen in den Wagen gestiegen war, hatte er einen Blick auf Verone erhascht. Besser konnte der Abend fast gar nicht laufen. Wenn Brian und er jetzt einen guten Eindruck hinterließen, dann war das Interview morgen Mittag so gut wie geritzt.

Callen sah hinaus. Die Menge wartete noch auf den letzten Fahrer. Tej hatte ihm zugesichert, dass er in zwei Minuten erscheinen würde. Anscheinend gab es auf dem Dolphin Expressway einen Unfall. Da konnte wohl auch ein Racer nicht viel tun.

Callen suchte die Menge nach Verone ab. Doch er stand nicht mehr bei seinen Bodyguards am Rand der Zuschauer. Hastig glitten Callens Augen über die Gesichter. Doch nirgends stand ein affektierter Latino mit Zigarre. Sein Blick wanderte zur anderen Hälfte der Leute. Er sah Tej und neben ihm Brian. Und nicht unweit von den beiden stand Verone.

Der Mann starrte Brian unverhohlen an. Der Blonde merkte davon nichts, während er sich mit Tej und Suki unterhielt.

Ein Auto hupte und die Menge jubelte. Der vierte Fahrer war angekommen. Gleich ging es los! Schmetterlinge vermehrten sich explosionsartig in seinem Bauch. So aufgeregt war er auch vor seinem ersten Undercover-Einsatz gewesen.

Brian löste sich von seinen Freunden und kam auf ihn zu. Er lehnte sich zu Callen herunter.

„Du musst das Steuer noch nicht so hart anpacken. Bis zum Rennen dauert es noch einen Augenblick.“

„Huh?“

Brian nickte zum Lenkrad. Callen folgte seinem Blick. Seine Finger hatten sich fest verkrallt. Hastig zog er die Hände weg. Er musste es unbewusst getan haben, während er Verone und Brian beobachtet hatte. Und dann wurde ihm der Gedankengang klar. Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ähm“, brachte er nur hervor. Was sollte er darauf auch sagen?

Brian lachte nur: „Nimm es nicht so schwer. Mir ging es vor meinem ersten Rennen genauso. Tej wird gleich kommen und das Geld einsammeln.“

Mit einem Schlag wurde Callen klar, dass er kaum hundert Dollar in der Brieftasche hatte. Sie hatten gar nicht über den Einsatz gesprochen. Und jetzt war es auch längst zu spät Hetty zu kontaktieren.

„Wie viel ist es denn?“

„Sind nur 1500. Du bist noch unbekannt und deine Gegner sind untere Oberklasse. Aber wenn du gewinnst, denk an Tej. Ich hab mich bei ihm für dich verbürgt.“

„Klar. Was heißt denn untere Oberklasse? Habt ihr so was wie Gewichtsklassen?“

„Sie sind die besten der Schlechtesten. Ich hab bei Tej genau die drei angefordert. Damit sind deine Chancen erheblich gestiegen.“

„Danke. Aber ich hätte jeden geschafft.“

Brian hob eine Braue: „Mir fallen mindestens vier Leute ein, die dich mit Leichtigkeit schlagen können.“

„Bist du auch unter ihnen?“

„Was meinst du?“

Callen sah ihn lange an. Brians Lächeln brachte seine Augen zum Glänzen. Er sah so umwerfend gut aus in seinem schwarzen Shirt und den kurzen Jeans.

„Ich meine, wir sollten ein Rennen fahren.“

„Wenn die Operation vorbei ist“, versprach Brian, „und wenn du heute gewinnst.“

Callen grinste. Wenn das kein Anreiz war, alles zu geben!

Tej trat zu ihnen: „Ich brauch nur noch deinen Einsatz, Gary.“

„Oh, das Geld“, das war peinlich. Und mit Charme konnte er sich hier nicht rauswinden. Er war bestimmt nicht Tej‘ Typ.

„Hast du die Kohle?“, ungeduldig streckte Tej die offene Hand aus. Brian reagierte. Er hollte ein Bündel Noten hervor und drückte es Tej in die Hand. Der musterte den Blonden: „Kriegst du auch einen Anteil, wenn er gewinnt?“

Brian grinste nur. Dann gesellte er sich zu Suki.

„Wünscht du mir kein Glück?“, rief Callen ihm hinterher.

„Du machst das schon!“

Tej lachte. Dann stellte er sich vor die vier Autos.

Callens Blick blieb noch einen Augenblick länger an Brian hängen, deswegen fiel ihm sofort auf wie dicht sich Verone zu ihm stellte. Ihn trennte nur noch Suki von dem Blonden. Das behagte Callen gar nicht.

„Okay, seid ihr bereit?“, rief Tej und Callen konzentrierte sich auf das Fahren. Tej checkte alle ab. Dann trat er an den Straßenrand und gab das Signal: „Los!“

Callen startete durch. Wie man einen schnellen Start hinlegte, wusste er. Das war eines der Dinge, die Brian ihm nicht hatte beibringen müssen.

Callen setzte sich an die Spitze, doch neben ihm zog ein knallgrüner Supra gleich. Callen trat das Pedal durch, doch der Supra ließ nicht von ihm ab. Sie fuhren in eine Kurve. Callen wendete Brians Technik der engen Kurve an und fuhr wieder an erster Spitze. Hinter ihm kämpfte der Supra darum nach vorn zu gelangen.

Callen ließ ihn nicht vorbei, doch auf der geraden Strecke wurde er unvorsichtig. Die Fahrspur war breit. Und der Supra nutzte sofort seine Chance. Er war mit Callen gleich auf. Dann aktivierte er das NOS und zog an Callen vorbei.

„Mist!“, Callen trat heftig das Pedal durch, doch der Supra entschwand ihm immer weiter.

Callens Finger krallten sich in das Lenkrad. Er durfte nicht verlieren. Nicht, wo ausgerechnet heute Verone zusah. Und Brian wollte er nicht enttäuschen. Außerdem wollte er sich vor dem Blonden nicht blamieren. Denn wie konnte man einen Autofreak am besten beeindrucken? Indem man gewann.

Callen fuhr in die nächste Kurve. Der Supra-Fahrer schien mit Kurven Probleme zu haben. Er rutschte weit raus und Callen verringerte den Abstand. Jetzt klebte er dem anderen am Hintern.

Es juckte ihn in den Fingern das NOS zu aktivieren, doch Brian hatte ihm eingeschärft, das erst zu tun, wenn er drohte den ersten aus den Augen zu verlieren. Oder wenn er auf der Zielgeraden war. Also geduldete er sich noch ein wenig.

Trotzdem bemühte er sich dem Supra so nahe wie möglich zu kommen. Immer wieder versuchte er zu überholen. Doch jedes Mal fuhr der Supra ihm vor die Front.

Genervt trommelte Callen mit den Fingern. Er fuhr dicht an das Heck des Supra. Ab und zu streifte er das Auto, aber der Fahrer gab nicht auf.

Mittlerweile sah Callen die Ziellinie. Bildete er sich den blonden Haarschopf ein? Schnell verdrängte er den Gedanken. Jetzt zählte nur der Sieg. Wenn der ihm nicht wegfuhr.

Schnell schwenkte Callen nach rechts und aktivierte das NOS. Sofort wurde er in den Sitz gedrückt. Callen stieß einen Schrei aus. Das Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Adern.

Er streifte die Seite des Supra. Nun war er eine Nasenlänge vorn. Callen aktivierte die zweite NOS-Ladung und zog an dem Supra vorbei. Er fuhr über die Ziellinie und legte einen filmreifen Stopp hin.

Callen sprang aus dem Wagen. Die Menge kam jubelnd auf ihn zu.

Brian drängte sich durch die Leute und lehnte sich gegen den Wagen: „Nicht schlecht, _G_.“

Ein Schauer lief durch Callens Körper. Er hatte sich selten so gut gefühlt. Nur schwer widerstand er dem Drang Brian an sich zu ziehen und ihn zu küssen. Und das erschreckte ihn ein wenig. Bevor er seinem Verlangen nachgeben konnte, kam Tej zu ihm: „Hier, Mann. Dein Gewinn. Gib nicht alles gleich aus.“

„Danke“, Callen machte sich nicht die Mühe, das Geld zu zählen. Er musste Vertrauen in Tej zeigen. Er zählte fünf Benjamins ab und drückte sie Tej in die Hand. Der Mann lachte: „Ich sehe Brian hat dir was über Respekt beigebracht.“

„Er ist eben ein guter Freund“, Callen steckte das Geld in die Hosentasche. Tej hob eine Braue und maß ihn nachdenklich: „Ein Freund, aha.“

Callen sah ihn fragend an, doch Tej winkte ab und rief das nächste Rennen aus.

„Du warst echt gut.“

Callen sah zu Brian. Der Blonde lächelte ihn an: „Auf jeden Fall besser als mein erstes in L.A.“

„Gegen Toretto?“

Brian nickte und sah zu Boden. Er lächelte melancholisch und Callen wollte nicht, dass die Stimmung zwischen ihnen kippte.

„Und dein allererstes überhaupt?“

„Hab ich gewonnen und mein Auto im Ziel gegen eine Wand gefahren. Ich hab die Kontrolle auf den letzten Metern verloren.“

Callen lachte: „Ist nicht dein Ernst!“

„Doch. Gott, das war mir so peinlich. Aber zu meiner Ehrenrettung: ich war erst fünfzehn.“

Callen lehnte sich vor. Ihre Gesichter berührten sich fast: „Du weißt, dass ich ein Cop bin?“

„Nimm mich doch fest.“

Callen griff nach Brians Hand. Sie war warm. Er strich über den Puls. Brian schnappte nach Luft.

„Ich hab dich doch schon mal in Handschellen gesehen“, Callen lehnte sich tiefer an Brians Ohr, „hätte ich das ausnutzen sollen?“

Brian schluckte.

Callen leckte sich über die Lippen. Er wusste nicht ganz so genau wie es weitergehen sollte. Brian scheinbar auch nicht. Er wich Callens Blick aus und sah zu Boden.

„Hey Leute, steht nicht ewig so rum!“, Suki drängte sich zu ihnen, „Das nächste Rennen startet gleich. Kommt schon, folgt mir!“

Callen räusperte sich und Brian strich sich durch die Haare.

„Nimm’s mir nicht übel, Liebes“, sagte Brian, „aber ich bin müde. Ich hau mich hin. Sehen wir uns morgen?“

„Klar, Bullitt“, sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann zwinkerte sie Callen zu: „Habt viel Spaß!“

„Das ist nicht- wir haben- vergiss es!“, Callen verstand sich ja selbst nicht. Und was musste er für ein Bild für die anderen abgeben?

„Klar doch!“, sie lachte und eilte davon.

Verlegen sah Callen zu Brian: „Ich denke, ich sehe mir das andere Rennen noch an und komm später nach.“

Er brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken. Vermutlich würde er dem Rennen nicht einmal zusehen, sondern an den Strand fahren. Wasser half ihm beim Nachdenken. Es erinnerte ihn an seine Kindheit. Er konnte sich nicht an seine Familie erinnern, aber er wusste, dass sie oft am Strand gewesen waren. Und das gab ihm Sicherheit. Und er musste sich darauf vorbereiten die Nacht zusammen mit Brian in einem Bett zu verbringen.

„Dann bis nachher“, sagte Brian schnell und er lief zu seinem Auto. Es wirkte ein wenig wie eine Flucht, aber Callen konnte ihm das nicht verübeln.

Er stieg in den Spyder und fuhr in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

 

Carter zog an der Zigarre und stieß genervt die Luft aus. Er hatte es fast geschafft sich neben Brian zu stellen. Nur noch das kleine Rennhäschen trennte ihn von dem Blonden, doch sie wich nicht von dessen Seite. Schlimmer noch: sie hakte sich bei ihm unter. Und sie fuhr ihm mit den Fingern durch die weichen Locken.

Was trieb sie dazu _sein_ Eigentum anzufassen?

Carter warf die Zigarre auf den Boden und zertrat sie frustriert. Er war kurz davor sich zwischen das Mädchen und Brian zu drängen, als sich der Blonde von ihr loslöste. Er ging direkt auf einen violetten Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder zu. In dem Cabrio saß ein Mann in Carters Alter. Sein Haar war kurz geschoren, aber es wirkte hellbraun oder blond. Er hatte einen Stoppelbart und sah nicht allzu schlecht aus, wenn er lächelte. Und im Moment lächelte er Brian an.

Carter zückte sein Handy und fotografierte den Lackaffen. Dann schickte er das Foto seiner neuen Assistentin mit der Aufforderung alles über den Mann herauszufinden. Er wollte doch seine Konkurrenz kennen.

Der Blonde lehnte sich zu dem Fahrer hinunter, so gab er Carter einen wundervollen Blick auf seinen Hintern. Und Carter genoss ihn einige Augenblicke lang, bis es ihn richtig störte, dass er so lang mit dem Fahrer redete. Die beiden lachten.

Carters Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Er ging einen Schritt vor, doch hielt sich zurück, als der Veranstalter zu den beiden trat. Die drei wechselten Worte, Geld wanderte von einer Hand in die andere und Brian löste sich endlich von dem dämlichen Fahrer.

Der Blonde setzte sich auf die Haube seines Evos und wartete den Start ab. Carter ging zu ihm.

„Ich habe von Bullitt schon einiges gehört“, Brians Kopf flog herum, „ich habe dich auch schon in Aktion gesehen.“

„Das habe ich gemerkt“, Brian verschränkte die Arme, „ich habe Sie schon öfters bei den Rennen gesehen. Und ich habe gehört, dass Sie wieder neue Fahrer suchen.“

Zufrieden grinste Carter. Da hatte sich wohl jemand ein wenig informiert. Er stellte sich dichter an Brian. Ihre Arme berührten sich fast, doch Carter mahnte sich zur Geduld. Sein Preis sollte ihm nicht davon laufen.

„Und meine Assistentin sagte mir, dass du Interesse an einem Job hast.“

„Sie meinen Carina? Sie hat sich für mein Baby interessiert. Da kommt man ins Reden.“

„Wo ist dein Baby?“

Brian zögerte: „Ist ne unschöne Geschichte.“

Na wenn da keine längere Erklärung dahinter steckte. Jetzt war Carter neugierig.

„Ich weiß auch, dass meine Leute schon vorher versucht haben dich zu fassen zu kriegen. Du hast nie eines meiner Angebote angenommen. Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?“

Brian biss sich auf die Lippe. Gott, wusste der Kleine, was er da mit ihm anstellte? Es war ganz gut, dass Carter heute keine allzu enge Hose anhatte.

„Die Bullen haben das Rennen letztens gecrasht.“

Ja, davon hatte Carter gehört. Doch die meisten Rennfahrer sollen entkommen sein.

„Sie haben mein Baby zerstört. Und sie sind mir ziemlich dicht auf den Fersen, also könnte ich ein paar Scheine gut gebrauchen.“

„Und dein Kumpel?“, vielleicht waren sie ja auch nur verwandt.

„Das ist ein Kumpel aus früheren Tagen. Er hat auch ein bisschen Stress mit den Cops.“

„Wird er dein Partner sein, wenn du für mich fährst?“

Brian hob eine Braue. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte: „Wenn? Ich dachte, morgen gibt es erst einmal ein Jobinterview.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst gewinnen. Und wenn nicht, dann entscheide immer noch ich, wer für mich fährt.“

„Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können. Aber ich werde gewinnen, also wird das nicht nötig sein.“

„Und dein Partner? Ist er gut?“

„Sehen Sie sich das Rennen an.“

Carter lachte: „Das werde ich. Aber was ist danach? Gehst du dann mit den anderen zum nächsten Rennen. Oder feiern? Ich kenne einige sehr gute Clubs.“

Brian sah ihn schelmisch an: „Und alle von Ihnen?“

„Ich kann immer VIP-Service zusichern.“

„Vielleicht nach dem Interview morgen. Dann haben wir etwas zu feiern.“

Carter strich Brian über die Wange. Seine Lippen berührten das Ohrläppchen: „Ich nehme dich beim Wort.“

Als er wieder aufrecht stand, bemerkte er mit Genugtuung die Röte auf Brians Wangen.

„Wir sehen uns, Bullitt!“

Genau in diesem Moment fuhr der Spyder über die Ziellinie. Nun, mit der Konkurrenz musste er nur so lange leben bis sich eine endgültige Lösung fand.

 

Brian räumte die sauberen Sachen in seinen Kleiderschrank, die dreckigen in den Wäschekorb. Danach machte er den Abwasch, räumte das Geschirr in die Schränke und duschte ausgiebig. Doch auch unter dem Wasser konnte er keine klaren Gedanken fassen. Im Gegenteil: er verdrängte sie gleich wieder. Er erlaubte es sich nicht an Callen zu denken. Dies würde nur zu Tätigkeiten führen, die ihm Ärger einhandelten, sobald der Mann neben ihm im Bett lag.

Trotzdem summte sein Körper vor positiver, nervöser Energie. Callen hatte eindeutig mit ihm geflirtet. Und es hatte sich so gut angefühlt. Brians Interesse stieß nicht auf Ablehnung, sondern sogar auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Beunruhigend hingegen war, dass Carter Verone mit ihm geflirtet hatte. Dieser Mann war gefährlich. Und wer wusste wie er reagierte, wenn Brian nicht auf seine Annäherungsversuche einging. Er sollte mit Callen reden. Das musste der Mann erfahren. Und er konnte ihm auch sagen, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Auf jeden Fall war die Agentin, die Callens Team eingeschleust hatte, als Honigfalle ungeeignet.

Hoffentlich kamen sie bloß nicht auf die Idee ihn mit der Aufgabe reinzuschicken. Verone war ihm unheimlich. Brian kannte diesen Blick. Zwei Jahre hatte er ihn ertragen müssen. Und zu was ihn der Blick gebracht hatte, war etwas, was er so tief in seinen Erinnerungen vergraben hatte, dass es nie wieder das Tageslicht erblicken sollte.

Brian würde es definitiv nicht ertragen, diese Dinge mit Verone zu tun. Er hatte schon Mühe sich das alles mit einem netten Menschen vorzustellen.

Brian ließ das Handtuch fallen und starrte aus dem Fenster. Mit Callen konnte er es sich gut vorstellen und das machte ihm Angst. Gefühle erschwerten immer alles. Gefühle hatten alles in L.A. versaut. Er konnte nicht schon wieder alles wegen eines Mannes aufs Spiel setzen. Ein Mann, der deutlich an ihm interessiert war, wenn das Rennen ein Indikator war, aber für den er bestimmt nicht mehr als ein wenig Spaß war.

Nach dieser ganzen Aktion würde Callen wieder in sein Leben zurückkehren. Für ihn war das Ganze nur Arbeit mit ein bisschen Spaß vermischt. So etwas wollte Brian nicht. Und darüber nachdenken wollte er auch nicht.

Seufzend zog sich Brian Baumwoll-Shorts und ein schwarzes Top an.

Er war müde. Seinem Geisteszustand würde es sehr helfen, wenn er schlief, bevor Callen ankam.

Brian schloss die Augen. Das Plätschern des Wassers drang zu ihm. Er atmete ihm gleichen Rhythmus. Seine Lider wurden bleischwer, aber der Schlaf holte ihn einfach nicht. Seine Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Hirn rum. Immer wieder drehte er sich auf die andere Seite, doch keine Position passte.

Nach einer Weile hörte er in der Ferne den Motor eines Mitsubishis. Das Geräusch wurde lauter, ehe es verstummte. Eine Autotür wurde zugeschlagen und es ertönten und Schritte bis zum Eingang des Hausboots.

Brian blinzelte und beobachtete wie Callen den Wohnraum betrat. Der Mann ging am Bett vorbei ins kleine Badezimmer. Kurz darauf hörte Brian das Rauschen des Wassers. Trotzdem wagte Brian es nicht sich zu regen. Er zwang sich entspannt zu atmen und hatte es unter Kontrolle, als Callen zum Bett kam. Die Matratze senkte sich ab, die zweite Decke wurde zurückgeschlagen und ein Körper legte sich neben Brian.

Callens Atem war ganz normal und streifte Brians nackte Schulter. Brian schauderte. Ihm schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Nervös krallten sich seine Finger ins Laken. Warum zum Teufel hatte sich Callen ihm zugewandt hingelegt? Rücken an Rücken wäre ihm bei weitem lieber.

Nach einer ganzen Weile, als Brian noch kein Stück näher am Schlaf war, pfiff er auf seinen (noch vorhandenen) Stolz. Und er gab sich auch nicht geschlagen, als er die Decke bis zum Kinn anzog. Auch in Miami konnte einem nachts kalt werden. Selbst wenn man einen heißen Mann neben sich im Bett hatte.

…

Brian vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen. Wieso kamen ständig diese Gedanken wieder?

Er schloss fest die Augen und zwang sich an Autos zu denken. In winzigen Details stellte er sich vor, wie er seinen Skyline wieder auf Touren brachte. Irgendwo zwischen einem neuen Heckspoiler und LED für den Unterboden versank er in Dunkelheit.


	7. Chapter 7

Brian befand sich im Nirgendwo an der Autobahn. Vor ihm lag Vince, der um sein Leben kämpfte. Neben ihm hockte Dom. Brian hielt das Telefon in der Hand.

„Hier spricht Officer Brian O’Conner. Ich bin momentan nicht im Dienst. Schicken Sie uns sofort einen Rettungshubschrauber!“

Brian redete unablässig weiter. Er gab die Position durch, Vince‘ Zustand. Nebenbei gab er Dom und Mia Anweisungen, damit Vince nicht verblutete. Und während der ganzen Zeit wurde Dom immer größer. Er wuchs an vor Wut. Es dauerte nicht lange, da überragte er Brian und warf einen dunklen Schatten auf ihn. Sein Gesicht wurde immer wutverzerrter.

Brian schrumpfte in sich zusammen. Die Angst und die Schuld in ihm wuchsen. Ihm wurde speiübel. Sein Herz raste. Er atmete hastig. Sein Blick wechselte ständig zwischen Vince und Dom hin und her. Und jedes Mal, wenn er Dom ansah, war er wieder gewachsen. Und ihm war anzusehen, dass er sich vor Wut kaum beherrschen konnte.

Sobald Vince sicher im Hubschrauber war, hatte Brians letzte Stunde geschlagen. Diesmal brauchte Dom kein Schraubenschlüssel, er würde Brian mit den bloßen Händen erwürgen. Und Brian hatte es mehr als verdient. Er hatte sie alle verraten. Er war schuld, wenn das Team, die Familie, auseinander brach.

Der Hubschrauber landete und Brian half den Sanitätern Vince sicher zu verstauen. Er schloss die Tür. Dann drehte er sich um. Mia stand noch auf dem Feld, aber sein Blick fokussierte sich auf Dom. Dom, der so ein großer Mann war. Dom mit seinem Lächeln und seinem Charme. Der ihm gezeigt hatte, was echte Familie war – was er schon verloren geglaubt hatte. Dom, der seine Freunde nie im Stich ließ. Dom, an den Brian sein Herz verloren hatte.

Dom, der mit Leon, Letty und Mia davon fuhr. Und Brian allein zurück ließ.

Brian blinzelte, damit ihm keine Tränen kamen. Nach dem dritten Blinzeln starrte er an eine graue Decke. Einen Moment lang war er orientierungslos, wie immer nach diesem Traum. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass er sich auf Tej‘ Hausboot befand. Und das morgen ein wichtiger Tag für ihn war.

Brian sah auf die Uhr. Er hatte kaum eine Stunde geschlafen. Und obwohl er sich wie gerädert fühlte, stand er auf. Er wusste, dass er jetzt keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde. Also beschloss er nach den beiden Autos zu sehen. Ein wenig herumwerkeln hatte ihm schon immer Ablenkung verschafft.

Als er in der Werkstatt ankam, war Tejs Team mitten dabei.

„Hey, Bullitt“, grüßte ihn Tej, „du siehst aber wenig erholt aus. Willst du dich nicht wieder aufs Ohr hauen?“

„Ach nein, Mann. Ich kann heute Abend noch pennen. Wie weit seid ihr? Braucht ihr Hilfe?“

„Lass mal, Brian“, Suki kroch gerade unter dem Evo vor, „ist nicht viel. Wir kriegen das hin. In ein zwei, drei Stunden sind wir fertig, dann kannst du dir die beiden ansehen.“

„Ich kann euch helfen.“

„Brian“, Tej rieb sich die Hände an einem Tuch ab und schlug Brian auf die Schulter, „du tust schon genug für uns. Und du arbeitest hier ohne Lohn. Warum gönnst du dir nicht ein bisschen Freizeit? Ich weiß, dass du in irgendwas verwickelt bist. Ich werde nicht fragen. Aber ich weiß, dass du mal Zeit für dich brauchst. Spann aus, geh surfen. Und lass uns unsere Arbeit machen. Und wenn dein Freund kommt, sagen wir ihm, wo du zu finden bist. Okay?“

Brian nickte: „Danke, Mann.“

Und dann lächelte er breit. Surfen klang gut. Und der Strand war keine fünfhundert Meter von hier entfernt. Grinsend eilte er zurück zum Hausboot, holte sein Board und machte sich auf den Weg.

Der Strand war nicht übermäßig gefüllt. Zum großen Teil saßen einige Menschen auf ihren Handtüchern oder spielten Volleyball. Nur ein paar hatten sich in die Wellen gewagt. Ein paar von ihnen kannte Brian vom Sehen oder kurzen Gesprächen. Brian nickte ihnen zu, dann sprintete er in die Wellen.

Sobald er auf dem Board stand und das Wasser über sich spürte, fühlte er sich gut. Brians Kopf leerte sich. Er genoss dieses Gefühl. Nichts zu denken. Alle Sorgen blieben am Strand.

Die Wellen schlugen über ihm zusammen. Brian tauchte wieder auf und begann von neuem.

Surfen hatte eine ganz eigene Art von Anziehung für Brian. Es war nicht mit so viel Adrenalin verbunden wie Straßenrennen. Aber es hielt länger vor. Und er war ganz für sich allein. Ohne Wettbewerb. Und das Wasser fühlte sich gut an. Surfen war für ihn Meditation.

Nach einer Weile ebbten die Wellen ab, doch Brian hatte noch keine Lust aus dem Wasser zu kommen. Also setzte er sich auf das Board und ließ sich auf dem Wasser treiben. Seine Gedanken flossen durcheinander, aber es war nicht so wild wie sonst. Die Bilder sortierten sich allmählich vor seinen Augen.

Er erinnerte sich an bekannte Gesichter. An Rome, seinen besten Freund. Mit dem man nicht Pferde, aber Autos stehlen konnte. Der unheilvolle Tag, als Rome festgenommen wurde und Brian die Schuld gab. Obwohl Brian alles getan hätte, um ihn zu warnen, hätte er vorher davon gewusst.

Und dann das Jugendgefängnis. Die Männer, die er dort kennengelernt hatte.

Versonnen spielte Brian mit seinem Armband. Er hatte es seit damals nicht abgelegt. Dieses Geschenk. Die zwei Bänder zu einem geflochten.

Die Sonne versank langsam, die Luft kühlte ab. Es wurde kühler. Eine angenehme Gänsehaut kroch über Brians Haut.

Es wurde Zeit, zurückzugehen. Er konnte die Kinder schließlich nicht ewig allein lassen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht. Hier in Miami war Tejs Team fast so eine Familie wie Doms Team in L.A.

Brian fragte sich wie es ihnen ging. Dom hatte sich bestimmt nach Mexiko abgesetzt. Ob er noch mit Letty zusammen war? Bestimmt. Die beiden waren für die Ewigkeit geschaffen. Und Brian war froh, dass Letty und Dom niemals herausgefunden hatten, dass er schwul war.

Mia wohnte sicherlich noch in Echo Park. Oder war sie weggezogen? Wie ging es ihr, nachdem sie von Dom und den anderen getrennt war? Vielleicht datete sie auch wieder. Hoffentlich fand sie jemand besseren als Brian. Jemand, der sie nicht benutzte und anlog.

Ob es Vince gut ging?

Brian strich sich durch die Haare. Dann ließ er sich ins Wasser treiben und schwamm mit dem Board zum Strand. Langsam ging er an Land, das Board unter den Arm geklemmt. Bei seinen Sachen stand Callen, die Hände in den Taschen.

Brian schluckte. Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Er hatte Callen nicht vergessen, aber verdrängt. Und er war froh, dass Callen nicht derjenige war, an dem das Wasser abperlte. Nichts wäre peinlicher gewesen als Brians lustvolles Starren. Gott, stieg ihm schon wieder das Blut ins Gesicht? Bitte nicht!

Callen bückte sich und hob Brians Handtuch auf. Mit einem Lächeln hielt er es ihm entgegen.

Brian löste das Board von seinem Fußgelenk, dann nahm er das Handtuch und rieb sich hastig ab.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?“

Brian rubbelte sich über die Haare. Als er nach einer Weile nichts gehört hatte, nahm er das Handtuch runter und sah Callen an. Der starrte mit offenem Mund auf Brians Oberkörper. Verlegen sah er an sich herunter, doch er sah nichts Peinliches. Trotzdem hielt er sich das Handtuch vor die Brust. Brian räusperte sich.

Callen blinzelte und sah auf: „Huh?“

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?“

„Oh, ich bin nach drei Stunden zurückgefahren und du warst weg. Also hab ich deinen Freund Tej gefragt. Er meinte, du seist am ehesten hier zu finden.“

„Ah“, Brian packte seine Sachen zusammen, „du dachtest, ich wäre abgehauen.“

„Nein. Ich hab nur keine Ahnung, was ich bei deinen Freunden soll. Suki hatte vorgeschlagen, dass ich mir die Autos ansehe und was dazu sage. Nur habe ich keine Ahnung von Motoren und Straßenrennen.“

Callen lachte und Brians Kopf flog hoch. Es war ein ehrliches Lachen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, werde ich nur ständig geblitzt. Hetty, meine Chefin, hat mir angedroht, mich wieder in Fahrschule zu schicken, wenn ich noch ein Knöllchen mit nach Hause bringe.“

Brian lächelte: „Der Trick ist, sich einfach nur nicht erwischen zu lassen. Bei Straßenrennen grundsätzlich ohne oder mit falschem Kennzeichen fahren. Der Polizei ausweichen oder sich an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen halten, um nicht aufzufallen.“

Callen hob beide Brauen und Brian fragte sich, ob er was Falsches gesagt hatte. Doch Callen sah ihn eher bewundernd an.

„Du kennst dich aus. Ich glaube, ich verstehe langsam, warum du in L.A. ausgewählt wurdest.“

„Was soll ich sagen? Autos sind mein Leben.“

Callen lachte. Er schlang einen Arm um Brian: „Wie wär’s, wenn wir zu Tej fahren und uns die Autos ansehen?“

Brian spielte mit dem Handtuch in seiner Hand und starrte auf den Boden: „Klar. Dann können wir sie auch für eine Spritztour ausführen. Ich muss mir mal ansehen, wie du fährst. Geschwindigkeit allein reicht bei solchen Jobs nicht aus.“

Callen lachte wieder. Und er hatte sich noch immer nicht von Brian gelöst. Sein Arm lag warm auf Brians Schulter und ein angenehmer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase.

Auf Brian machte Callen einen viel gelösteren Eindruck als noch ein paar Stunden zuvor. Und er suchte mehr Körperkontakt. Konnte man das schon unter Flirten verbuchen? Und was war in den Stunden geschehen, dass es ihn so verändert hatte?

„Du schickst mich aber nicht über eine Brücke oder unter einen Truck, oder?“, jetzt schwang eine leise Unsicherheit mit.

Brian hob eine Braue: „Ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Du schreckst vor so etwas zurück? Das ist Standard für jeden Street Racer.“

Callen sah ihn überrascht an. Brian spürte ein Hochgefühl und er unterdrückte ein breites Grinsen.

„Bei dem Rennen letztens ist doch einer vorher ausgeschert. Und einer hat danach die Kontrolle verloren. Ich hab gehört, Tej zieht so was nur ab, wenn du unter den Fahrern bist.“

Brian sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Callen starrte zurück. Auch sein Gesicht gab nichts Preis, aber an seinen Augen konnte Brian erkennen, dass es in ihm arbeitete. Es dauerte nicht lang und Callens Augen blitzten auf: „Du verarscht mich.“

Brian legte das Handtuch zusammen: „Wenn du meinst.“

Callen lachte. Allmählich konnte sich Brian an diesen Klang gewöhnen. Und an den Anblick. Er sah kurz hoch. Callen starrte grinsend auf ihn hinab.

Hastig verstaute Brian das Handtuch in seinem Rucksack. Dann warf er sich das Shirt über, schlüpfte in die Hose und Converse und nahm das Surfboard unter den Arm. Er ging zum Hausboot. Callen schloss zu ihm auf.

„Surfst du oft?“

„Wenn ich den Kopf freikriegen will. Ein Rennen verhilft einem nur zu einem kurzen Adrenalinschub, aber auf dem Wasser ist man wirklich frei.“

„Bist du deshalb in Miami geblieben?“

„Ich denke schon. Ich bin eine Weile durch die Staaten gefahren. Hab unterwegs Geld mit Rennen verdient. Und mir dann mein Baby gekauft. Hab’s bei einem Gebrauchtwagenhändler gefunden. War total eingestaubt.“

„Ich habe bisher nur einen getroffen, der sein Auto so sehr liebt.“

„Der Kerl, der seinen Autos Namen gibt?“

„Sam. Genau. Ihr solltet euch unterhalten, wenn das alles vorbei ist. Er will sich deinen Wagen bestimmt ansehen. Vielleicht hilft er dir auch bei der Reparatur.“

Brians Kopf flog zu Callen. Er blieb stehen und sah ihn hart an: „Vergiss es! Nicht einmal Tej und Suki dürfen an den Wagen ran.“

Abwehrend hob Callen die Hände: „Schon gut, schon gut. Aber er wird sich den Wagen sicher ansehen dürfen oder?“

„Zum Gucken ist so ein Wagen ja auch da.“

Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Sie kamen am Hausboot an und Brian lehnte das Board an die Bootswand. Mittlerweile war es früher Abend. Sie hatten nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit bis heute Nacht.

Suki lag auf einer Liege und zeichnete wieder eifrig. Tej bastelte gerade an einem Honda. Kein Wagen, den Brian kannte. War wohl keiner der Street Racer.

„Hey, Tej, Mann. Ich hab gehört, dass die Autos fertig sind.“

„Hey, Brian“, Tej wischte seine Hände an einem Tuch ab, „deine Autos sind tiptop. Bis auf die Sender natürlich. Aber wir haben in beiden Wagen jeweils zwei NOS-Flaschen eingebaut. Auf dem Rücksitz, wie du wolltest.“

„Danke, Mann. Ihr seid großartig.“

Es war Brian fast ein wenig peinlich wie aufgeregt er zu dem Evo sprang, aber es war ein klasse Auto. Und er freute sich schon darauf, das Baby zu testen. Ungeduldig hob er die Haube, danach kroch er unter das Auto.

„Machst du das bei jedem Wagen?“, fragte Callen. Er lehnte an der Beifahrertür.

„Bei jedem, das im Zweifelsfall mein Leben retten könnte.“

„Das ist ein Argument“, Callen streckte die Hand aus und half Brian auf. Kaum stand er halbwegs aufrecht, wurde er dicht an Callen herangezogen. Brian fiel gegen den Mann. Überrascht presste er eine Hand gegen Callens Brust. Ihm schlug das Herz bis zum Hals und unter seinen Fingern spürte er, dass es Callen ebenso ging.

Brian sah in Callens Augen. Seine Gedanken waren vollkommen leer gefegt. So sprachlos war er nicht einmal Dom gegenüber gewesen. Das Kribbeln in seinem Magen wurde so stark, dass Brian glaubte sich übergeben zu müssen oder abzuheben. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl.

Callens Lippen bewegten sich, doch Brian hörte nichts. Verwirrt blinzelte er: „Wie bitte?“

Callen schmunzelte und sofort schoss Brian das Blut ins Gesicht.

„Wollen wir die Autos testen?“

Brian nickte eifrig. Er räusperte sich und klappte die Haube wieder zu.

„Folge mir einfach. Ich kenn eine Strecke, da stört uns keiner. Und du erfährst, wie es ist, richtig zu fahren.“

„Wer weiß. Vielleicht kann ich dir sogar ein paar Tricks beibringen.“

„Dann hol mich erst mal ein!“, Brian sprang in den Evo und startete. Er fuhr Callen davon.

 

Callen hatte kaum Zeit in das Auto zu springen und Brian zu folgen. Der Blonde war verdammt schnell. Und frech! Ihm einfach so davon zu fahren.

Callen beschleunigte und schaltete. Er sah den goldenen Evo gerade um die Ecke biegen. Callen drückte auf das Pedal. Er nahm haarscharf die Kurve, aber nicht so eng wie er es gern gehabt hätte. Doch er rammte nicht einmal eine Hauswand, also verbuchte er das als Gewinn. Ihn trennten nur noch wenige Meter von Brian. Kurz bevor er den Evo berührte, fuhr der plötzlich wieder sehr viel schneller.

Callen trat das Gaspedal durch, um den Evo nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Dieses Spiel zog Brian durch, bis sie an einer Rennstrecke ankamen. Über dem Gebäude prangte ein riesiges Schild mit der Aufschrift _Miami Dade Racing Club_.

Vor ihm drosselte Brian die Geschwindigkeit und fuhr zum Eingang. Callen folgte ihm. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch wurde Brian durchgewinkt und sie fuhren durch einen hohen Bogen. Sie landeten direkt auf der Rennstrecke.

Einige Sportwagen fuhren Runden. Callen konnte die Modelle nicht wirklich benennen. Er fand nur zwei Autos, die wie Sams aussahen und einen BMW. Doch Callen hatte kaum Zeit sich weiter umzusehen, denn Brian parkte vor der Tribüne und winkte ihn ungeduldig herbei.

Der Blonde verschwand hinter einer Balustrade und kam mit orangen Hütchen wieder hervor. Diese stellte entlang der Rennstrecke in verschiedenen Abständen auf. Es dauerte ein Weilchen ehe er wieder zu Callen zurückkam.

„Soll ich etwa um die Hütchen rumfahren?“, Callen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er war ein wenig beleidigt. Brian sollte ihm schnelles Fahren beibringen und ihn nicht die Fahrschule wiederholen lassen.

„ _Ich_ fahre um die Hütchen. _Du_ sitzt daneben und schaust zu. Danach darfst du.“

„Echt jetzt?“

Brian öffnete wortlos die Beifahrertür. Seufzend ergab sich Callen seinem Schicksal und stieg ein. Er schnallte sich an. Brian stieg zu ihm.

„Ich werde mit NOS fahren, also mach dich darauf gefasst in den Sitz gedrückt zu werden. Wenn du selbst dein NOS nachher aktivierst, versuch die Kontrolle über den Wagen zu behalten. Halte deine Hände ruhig. Konzentrier dich auf die Straße und lass dich ja nicht ablenken.“

Brian startete den Wagen. Eilig beschleunigte er und kaum zehn Sekunden später fuhren sie über 160 km/h. Elegant fuhr er um die Hütchen. Dabei benutzte er immer wieder die Gänge und die Handbremse. Ein ums andere Mal war es sehr knapp. Und obwohl die Hütchen ihnen nichts anhaben konnten, hielt sich Callen öfter als ihm lieb war am Griff der Autotür fest.

„Ist das gut für die Reifen?“, presste er hervor. Brian sah mit gezogener Braue zu ihm: „Genau deswegen basteln Street Racer ständig an ihren Autos. Oder lassen basteln. In der Werkstatt ihres Vertrauens.“

„Okay, gut“, allmählich wurde Callen nervös. Sein Griff verhärtete sich, die andere Hand ballte sich zur Faust.

„Vielleicht solltest du wieder nach vorn sehen.“

Brian starrte ihn nur ausdruckslos an, während der das Lenkrad nach links und rechts drehte: „Vertrau mir.“

„Vielleicht wenn du geradeaus fährst.“

„Meinetwegen“, Brian ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Und Callen wagte es nicht wegzusehen. Das hier war eine Nervenprobe und er wollte keinesfalls als der Schwächere dastehen. Jedenfalls hielt Brian das Lenkrad jetzt sehr gerade. Bis er plötzlich auf die Bremse trat. Callens Oberkörper wurde nach vorn geschleudert, aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab gegen das Armaturenbrett zu knallen.

Es war Brians rechter Arm. Die linke Hand lag locker auf dem Lenkrad.

Callen brauchte einen Moment bis ihm klar wurde, dass sie standen. Er atmete aus und merkte erst dann, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.

„Wow“, brachte er heraus, „das war beeindruckend.“

Brian grinste: „Sieh nach hinten.“

Callen drehte sich um und sah durch das Rückfenster. Nicht eines der Hütchen war umgekippt.

„Jetzt bin ich wirklich beeindruckt.“

„Wenn du brav übst, dann kannst du das vielleicht auch irgendwann.“

„Darauf freu ich mich“, Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Adern. Es kribbelte in seinen Fingern selbst hinter dem Steuer zu sitzen: „Lass uns anfangen!“

„Eins nach dem anderen“, lachte Brian. Seine Augen strahlten und Callen lächelte selbst ein wenig. Brian war einer dieser Menschen, die jeden mit guter Laune anstecken konnten. Sein gutes Aussehen half da natürlich.

„Zunächst das NOS“, Brian startete den Wagen, wendete und fuhr an eine weiße Linie. Mittlerweile waren die anderen drei Wagen von der Rennstrecke verschwunden. Callen fühlte sich gleich noch freier. Keine beobachtenden Augen. Nur sie beide. Mit zwei schnellen Autos. In seinem Magen kribbelte es wieder. Diesmal aus einem ganz anderen Grund.

„Wir fahren eine Runde so schnell es geht. Auf den letzten Metern werde ich das NOS aktivieren. Und danach, wenn du willst, darfst du ran.“

„Ich kann’s kaum erwarten!“

Brian startete. Die Fahrt war schnell. Schneller als Callen je bisher gefahren war. Er warf einen Blick auf den Tacho. Die Nadel kletterte über die 200, 210 und weiter. Die Beschleunigung hielt an. Es fühlte sich an wie kurz vor dem Abheben eines Flugzeugs. Dann fuhren sie in die letzte Kurve. Brian drückte auf einen roten Knopf am Steuer.

Plötzlich wurde Callen in den Sitz gedrückt. Der Evo hob nicht ab, aber er raste. Callen sah nichts mehr außer einen dunklen Punkt am Horizont.

„Wohow!“, schrie Callen.

Allmählich nahm Brian das Tempo raus und hielt an. Er sah zu Callen.

So viele Endorphine strömten durch Callens Körper. Jetzt verstand er die Street Racer. Und er bereute ein ganz klein wenig, das Racing nicht während der Schulzeit entdeckt zu haben.

Brians Augen glänzten, sein ganzer Körper strahlte und es fiel Callen unheimlich schwer ihn nicht heranzuziehen und ihn zu küssen. Oder seine Hände wandern zu lassen.

Bevor sich dieser Gedanke verfestigen konnte, stieg er aus: „Jetzt bin ich dran.“

 


	8. Chapter 8

Mit einem Satz saß Brian aufrecht im Bett. Sein Shirt klebte an seinem Körper und sein Herz raste. Die letzten Eindrücke des Albtraums verschwanden allmählich vor seinen Augen. Er konnte sich nur schemenhaft an die Geschehnisse erinnern, aber er war sich sicher, dass alle Geister seiner vergangenen Weihnacht mitgespielt hatten. Es war gruselig.

Brian rieb sich über das Gesicht. Er atmete tief durch. Der Schweiß auf seiner Haut trocknete. Ihm war kalt. Sein Puls versetzte sich langsam wieder in den Normalzustand.

Brian sah zu Callen. Der Mann schlief tief. Oder er konnte es sehr gut vortäuschen, denn es war schwer vorstellbar, dass ein so erfahrener Undercover-Agent nicht nachts immer mit einem offenen Auge schlief. Aber Callens Atem war auch nach mehreren Minuten noch tief und gleichmäßig.

Also hielt Brian es für sicher, sich aus dem Bett zu schleichen. Er achtete darauf, sich nicht zu sehr zu bewegen. Die Decke legte er sacht bei Seite und sobald er auf den Füßen war, lief er aufs Deck. Er stellte sich an die Reling und starrte auf das dunkle Wasser. Es schlug kaum Wellen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

Die Stimme war direkt hinter ihm. Brian wirbelte herum und schlug zu.

„Hey, Vorsicht!“, Callen hielt sein Handgelenk umklammert, „Ich komme in friedlicher Absicht.“

„Was sollte das denn?“

„Du bist seit einer ganzen Weile hier draußen. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass alles mit dir in Ordnung ist.“

Also schlief Callen doch mit einem offenen Auge.

„Ich hatte nur ein paar wirre Träume. Nichts Weltbewegendes.“

Callen nickte und lehnte sich gegen die Reling. Brian stellte sich, mit Abstand, neben ihn.

„Etwas, dass dich beschäftigt?“

Brian zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihn beschäftigten eine Menge Dinge seit seiner Flucht aus L.A: Teilweise schon davor, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Probleme zugenommen hatten, seit er in Miami war. Oder das NCIS aufgetaucht war. Wünschte er sich die Zeit der simplen Rennen zurück!

„Machst du dir Sorgen wegen der Operation?“

Brian verschränkte die Finger ineinander und lehnte sich nach vorn: „Ich frage mich manchmal, wo ich stehe.“

„In Bezug auf was? Das Gesetz?“, Callen klang amüsiert.

„Alles? Ein Freund sagte mir einmal, dass jeder Mann einen Kodex befolgt. Und ich dachte immer, ich wüsste, was meiner ist.“

„Klingt nach einem guten Mann. Und was ist dein Kodex?“

„Keine Ahnung, Mann. Nach meiner Zeit im Jugendknast dachte ich, es wäre das Gesetz. Hat aber nicht funktioniert.“

Callen lachte: „Das tut es auch selten für die Leute, die für das Gesetz arbeiten. Glaub mir.“

„In L. A. habe ich einen Mann getroffen, für den es die Familie war.“

„Toretto?“

Brian nickte: „Und ich habe gemerkt, dass das ein schöner Kodex ist, nach dem ich mir auch vorstellen könnte zu leben. Aber“, Brian biss sich auf die Lippe, „es bringt nur etwas, wenn du zur Familie gehörst.“

„Hast du das nicht?“, Callen klang ehrlich überrascht, „Ich dachte, deswegen hättest du Toretto laufen lassen.“

Brian sah Callen ausdruckslos an: „Ich habe mich an seine Schwester ran gemacht, um in seinen Kreis zu gelangen. Ich habe sein ganzes Team belogen. Einer seiner Freunde ist tot, ein anderer wäre fast gestorben. Dom kann nie mehr nach Hause zurückkehren. Wenn dich jemand so belogen und hintergangen hätte, würdest du ihn dann in deine Familie aufnehmen?“

Callen blickte nur neutral zurück. Er strahlte eine Ruhe aus, um die Brian ihn beneidete.

„Du weißt, ich bin in Pflegeheimen aufgewachsen. Ich habe also praktisch keine Familie. Mein Team, die Kollegen, die täglich mit mir arbeiten: ich würde sagen das ist meine Familie. Und ich mache diesen Job schon so lange. Ich weiß, dass es manchmal nötig ist zu lügen, um die Menschen zu schützen, die einem am Herzen liegen. Und ich würde meinen Partner anlügen, rettete es sein Leben.“

„Aber ich habe Dom nicht angelogen, um ihn zu retten.“

„Nein, hast du nicht“, und das klang hart, „aber ich habe die Akte gelesen. Du hast alles versucht, um einen anderen Täter zu finden. Ohne nachzudenken, bist du dem Mörder von Torettos Freund gefolgt. Und du hast einen anderen Freund vor dem Tod bewahrt und dabei dein Leben riskiert. Das mag Bilkins vielleicht nichts sagen. Und Toretto auch nicht. Aber es sagt mir etwas über dich.“

„Und was?“, Brian war unsicher, ob er das wirklich hören wollte.

„Das man sich Familie nicht aussuchen kann. Toretto mag es nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber mit all diesen Taten hast du dich für seine Familie entschieden. Und du bist seinem Kodex gefolgt.“

Brian lachte bitter: „Also ist mein Kodex auch Familie? Ich habe das alles nur gemacht, weil ich mich in ihn verknallt habe.“

„Das kann ich mir denken“, Callen beugte sich zu Brian vor, „und ich möchte mir nicht ausmalen, was du getan hättest, würdest du ihn wirklich lieben.“

Brian leckte sich über die Lippen und sah Callen kurz an. Dessen Blick war durchdringend und hielt ihn starr auf der Stelle fest.

„Ich glaube, dein Kodex ist nicht Familie, sondern Loyalität. Und wer sich deine Loyalität einmal verdient hat, für den tust du alles. Das ist etwas, das ich sehr schätze. Und es sagt mir, dass es immer besser ist, dich auf meiner Seite zu haben.“

„Wow“, brachte Brian hervor und sah in die Morgendämmerung. Ganz schön viel zu verdauen. Und es verschaffte ihm schon wieder dieses wohlige Kribbeln im Magen.

„Was ich dir jetzt sage, mag seltsam klingen, aber ich meine es ernst: Ich verstehe, warum du in L. A. so gehandelt hast. Und ich denke, für dich war es die einzig mögliche Entscheidung.“

Geschockt sah Brian Callen an: „Was?“

„Natürlich hast du gegen das Gesetz verstoßen, aber du hattest Werte. Dir lagen diese Menschen am Herzen. Und als du diesem Gefühl gefolgt bist, unabhängig der Konsequenzen für dich und den ausstehenden Dank, den du von diesen Menschen wohl niemals erhalten wirst, bist du deinen Werten und deinem Instinkt gefolgt. Und deswegen denke ich, hast du dich richtig entschieden. Und das ist etwas, dass ich nachvollziehen kann.“

Der Druck hinter Brians Augen stieg und hastig wischte er sich über die Lider. Er wollte jetzt bestimmt nicht anfangen zu heulen. Callen berührte ihn an der Schulter. Die Hand war so warm.

Dann legte Callen einen Arm um ihn und Brian sank gegen seine Brust. Er konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, wann er eine solche Berührung das letzte Mal genossen hatte.

Callen strich durch seine Haare. Dann glitten seine Finger unter Brians Kinn und hoben es an. Brian starrte direkt in blaugraue Augen, die ihn so ansahen wie Letty und Dom einander.

„Du bist ein guter Mensch, Brian. Und wir alle machen Fehler.“

Brian öffnete den Mund, doch ihm fehlten die Worte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Und dann legten sich Callens Lippen auf seine.

Anfangs war es nur ein Aufeinanderpressen ihrer Lippen, doch Callen neckte ihn mit seiner Zunge und Brian öffnete den Mund. Er schloss die Augen und genoss die Berührung. Halt suchend klammerte er sich an Callens Shirt und wollte den Mann nicht mehr gehen lassen.

Als sie sich trennten, reichte ein Blick.

„Bett?“, fragte Callen und Brian nickte.

Wie sie es dorthin schafften, konnte Brian nicht sagen. So wie sie aneinander klebten, hätten sie unterwegs mehrere Male zu Boden fallen müssen.

Doch Brian fiel weich. Sein Kopf landete auf dem Kissen und er stieß nur leicht gegen die Wand des Hausboots. Dann lag Callens Hand auf seinen Haaren.

„Rück ein Stück zu mir, damit du dich nicht verletzt.“

Brian kam ihm entgegen. Sein Top rutschte hoch und legte seinen Bauch frei. Sofort beugte sich Callen vor und leckte über seine Bauchmuskeln.

Brian fühlte das Ziehen in seiner Leiste intensiver. Ein Schauer ließ seinen ganzen Körper erbeben. Er holte tief Luft und warf den Kopf nach hinten. Er schloss seine Augen. Seine rechte Hand krallte sich in das Laken, seine linke fuhr über Callens Kopf.

Die kurzen Stoppeln waren kratzig. Er folgte ihnen, bis er bei Callens Nacken angelangt war. Seine Finger spielten mit den Härchen und er hörte Callen tief Luft holen. Leider ließ der Mann dadurch auch von seinem Bauch ab.

Doch gleich darauf legten sich wieder Callens Lippen auf seine. Callen schmeckte nach Kaffee und Pfefferminz. Ein Teil von Brian wunderte sich ob der Mischung, doch der größere dachte nur an das Shirt, in das sich seine Finger krallten.

Brian ließ eine Hand in Callens Nacken, die andere fuhr unter Callens Shirt. Seine Finger ertasteten einige verheilte Wunden, deren Form Brian bekannt vorkam. Er spürte mindestens fünf dieser Narben. Hinter seinen Lidern blitzte das Bild einer Sig auf, das sofort wieder verschwand, als Callen sich von ihm löste. Er setzte sich auf und sah auf Brian hinunter. Sein Mund war zu diesem halben süffisanten Grinsen geformt, das er immer zu haben schien.

Brians Herz klopfte wild. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er atmete schneller.

Callen griff nach dem Saum seines Shirts und mit einem Ruck zog er den Stoff über seinen Kopf.

„Wow!“, stieß Brian hervor, „Du siehst… wow.“

Brians Augen wanderten über Callens Brust. Es waren wirklich fünf Schussnarben. Auf seinem Rücken hatte er bestimmt auch ein paar. Die Muskeln waren fest und das Sixpack definiert.

Tranceartig streckte Brian eine Hand aus und strich mit seinen Fingerkuppen über die Muskeln. Über ihm zog Callen die Luft ein. Brians Hand strich tiefer. Sie folgte ein paar hellen Härchen bis hinunter zu dem Hosenbund. Dort streckte sich ihm Callens deutliche Erektion entgegen und Brian stoppte.

Seine Finger verweilten am Hosenbund, als er Callen in die Augen sah.

„Du siehst echt gut aus.“

Callens Grinsen war jetzt deutlich zu sehen: „Du auch. Besser noch, wenn du endlich die Hüllen fallen lässt.“

Brian räusperte sich: „Dann müsstest du von mir runtergehen.“

Als Antwort küsste Callen ihn wieder, dann hatte er Brians Shirt in den Händen.

„Ich helfe dir einfach.“

Brian hob seinen Oberkörper leicht an, damit Callen ihm das Shirt ausziehen konnte.

Nun wanderte Callens Blick über seinen Körper. Im Gegensatz zu Brian legte er beide Hände an Brians Hals. Seine Berührung war gleichzeitig sanft und selbstbewusst. Seine Hände glitten über Brians Brust und fuhren über seine Nippel.

Ein Funke schoss durch Brians Körper direkt in seine Leiste. Er warf den Kopf nach hinten und schob seine Hüften Callens entgegen: „Oh!“

Callen knabberte an seinem Hals: „Sehr sensibel.“

Seine Finger strichen wieder über Brians Nippel. Die Kuppen waren schwielig von dem regelmäßigen Abfeuern einer Waffe. Und jetzt spielten sie mit ihm. Seine Nippel wurden hart.

Brian wand sich. Er suchte Halt an Callens Schultern.

Callens Lippen saugten an seinem Schlüsselbein.

„Wenn du so weiter machst“, Brian sog Luft ein, „halt ich nicht lange durch.“

Callen lachte leise: „Keine Sorge.“

Er richtete sich auf. Brian vermisste schon die Berührung, doch seine Augen folgten gebannt Callens Händen zu dessen Hosenbund. Schnell stand Callen auf und zog sich die Hosen aus.

Brian hatte schon größere als Callen gesehen, aber keinen so schönen. Er war perfekt.

Brian setzte sich auf und beugte sich vor. Seine Hand glitt über Callens Glied. Strich über seine gesamte Länge. Oben und unten entlang. Zärtlich kreiste er mit dem Finger an der Spitze.

Plötzlich griff Callen ihm am Handgelenk: „Wenn du so weiter machst, halte _ich_ nicht lange durch.“

Zögerlich nahm Brian seine Hand wieder weg. Er stellte sich zu Callen und zog ebenfalls die Hosen aus.

Seine Länge streckte sich Callen aufrecht entgegen.

Callen zog ihn an sich. Sie küssten sich. Nicht so wild wie zuvor. Es war wie ein Abtasten. Ihre Körpermitten trafen sich und beide keuchten. Brians Hände strichen über Callens Rücken. Callen legte seine Hände auf Brians Hintern.

„Hast du was da?“

Brian schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich hab mit so was nicht gerechnet.“

Callen schmunzelte: „War ganz gut, dass ich vorhin noch unterwegs war. Ich hab auf einen positiven Ausgang gehofft. Ich hol es.“

Widerwillig löste sich Brian von dem Mann und beobachtete ihn, wie er zu seiner Jeans ging und ein Kondom und eine Tube aus der Hosentasche holte. Callen drehte sich wieder zu ihm: „Wie willst du es machen?“

Brian wich Callens Blick aus. Nervös strich er sich durch die Haare.

„Ich… du kannst… ich meine…“

„Hey“, Callen fasste ihn bei den Oberarmen. Seine Stimme war warm: „Wir können jederzeit abbrechen, wenn du dich unwohl fühlst. Und ich? Ich bin für beides offen.“

Brian nickte. Er holte tief Luft: „Ich liege gern unten. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.“

Callen küsste ihn auf die Stirn, dann auf den Mund: „Wir machen es so, dass wir beide Spaß haben.“

Brian küsste ihn, dann nahm er Callen die Tube aus der Hand: „Ich würde es gern selbst tun.“

Callen führte ihn zurück zum Bett und drückte ihn leicht gegen die Matratze: „Wenn ich dir dabei zusehen darf?“

Wortlos schraubte Brian die Tube auf. Er ließ Gel auf seine Finger laufen und rieb sie aneinander, damit es wärmer wurde. Dann spreizte er seine Beine weit. Mit der rechten Hand stützte er sich ab. Langsam führte er seine Finger zu seiner Öffnung. Es war schon etwas länger her bei ihm. Er würde Zeit brauchen, bis er bereit für Callen war.

Ungeduldig rieb er über seine Öffnung und fuhr den ersten Finger in sich rein. Callen vor ihm stöhnte tief. Brian warf ihm einen Blick zu. Der Mann war dabei gewesen, sich das Kondom überzustreifen und hatte gestoppt. Seine Augen klebten an Brians Fingern. Von denen jetzt der zweite in Brian verschwand.

„G?“, Brians Stimme war leise. Er mochte es nicht laut. Nicht bei so etwas. Callens Blick schoss zu ihm hoch. Er sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich bin bereit“, er war noch nicht so gedehnt wie er es gern hätte. Aber er wollte den Mann nicht warten lassen. Er wollte nicht enttäuschen.

Callen lächelte und zog sich das Kondom über. Dann beugte er sich über Brian: „Willst du dich auf den Bauch legen?“

Heftig schüttelte Brian den Kopf. Er musste den anderen Mann sehen können. Jederzeit. Nichts war schlimmer als nichts zu sehen.

„Gut“, Callen strich an seinen Seiten entlang. Brian ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Seine Hände glitten über Callens Arme.

Callen platzierte sich zwischen Brians Beinen. Er war langsam und vorsichtig.

Brian starrte an die Decke. Er atmete tief ein und aus und zwang sich, sich zu entspannen. Nichts wäre peinlicher, als jetzt aufzugeben.

Callen drängte weiter und Schmerz schoss durch Brians Rückgrat. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um jegliches Geräusch zu unterbinden, aber sein Versteifen konnte er nicht unterdrücken. Callen stoppte sofort. Beruhigend strich er über Brians Seiten.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich aufhören?“

Brian schüttelte den Kopf: „Es ist nur lange her. Geht gleich.“

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein, dann sah er Callen entschlossen in die Augen: „Ich bin so weit.“

Callen sah ihn zweifelnd an. Seine Hände legten sich an Brians Hüften und er schob sich vor. Nicht eine Sekunde ließ er Brian aus den Augen.

Callen war langsam und Brian war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür. Er hatte sich nicht genug gedehnt und es war allein seine Schuld, wenn es ihm wehtat. Er wartete auf den zerreißenden Schmerz, aber kam nicht. Weil Callens Tempo weit unter dem Limit lag.

Als Callen bis zum Ansatz in ihm war, hielt er inne. Verwirrt sah Brian zu ihm auf: „Warum machst du nicht weiter?“

„Du warst zu ungeduldig“, war die ruhige Antwort, „ich will, dass du dich an mich gewöhnst.“

Kurzerhand zog Brian Callen zu sich und küsste ihn. Seine Finger kraulten Callens Nacken.

„Danke“, flüsterte er.

Sie küssten sich wieder. Brian konnte das ewig tun. Callens Zunge war talentiert. Und sein Gewicht lag auch nicht schwer auf ihm. Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen ab und ließ ihre Oberkörper sich nur leicht berühren.

Brian strich ihm über die Arme und massierte versunken seine Muskeln, damit sie nicht krampften.

„Du kannst weitermachen“, sagte er, nachdem er sich vollständig an Callen gewöhnt hatte.

„Bist du sicher?“

„Ganz sicher.“

Callen richtete sich ein wenig auf und bewegte sich langsam. Er traf Brians Punkt richtig. Weiße Blitze erschienen vor Brians Augen und er stöhnte. Das Grollen zu den Blitzen schoss direkt in seinen Unterleib. Und dann spielten Callens Finger mit seinem Glied.

Stöhnend schloss Brian die Augen. Sein gesamter Oberkörper hob sich vom Bett. Seine Finger krallten sich tief in Callens Schultern. Der Mann über ihm stöhnte. Er beschleunigte das Tempo und Brian bekam nicht genug.

Brian ritt auf einem Hoch. Seine Augen sahen nichts außer einem schweißbedeckten Callen. Sein ganzer Körper bebte. Dann rollte eine weiße Welle über ihn und er kam.

Brians Körper sackte in die Laken. Sein Atem ging schnell. Die Gedanken flogen durcheinander.

Callen sank auf seine Brust. Sein Herz schlug schnell.

Wie neben sich bemerkte Brian die stickige Flüssigkeit zwischen ihnen. Aber er machte sich deswegen keine weiteren Gedanken.

Seine rechte Hand löste sich von Callens Schulter und strich dem Mann über die Wange. Sie sahen sich an. Dann beugten sie sich vor.

Dieser Kuss war so langsam und sanft. Es war wie eine Erinnerung. Kein Kampf oder Kennenlernen. Nur eine Versicherung, dass sie beide noch da waren.

Vorsichtig zog sich Callen aus ihm zurück und entfernte das Kondom. Brian wollte gar nicht wissen wo im Raum es landete. Er zog lieber die Decke über sie beide und legte seinen Kopf an Callens Brust. Callen spielte mit seinen Haaren. Gegenseitig lauschten sie ihrer beider Atem. Allmählich schloss Brian die Augen und schlief ein.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo,  
> danke an alle für's Lesen. Leider musste ich aus Zeitgründen dieses kapitel teilen, weil ich sonst mit dem Übersetzen nicht hinterherkomme. Deswegen wird das Kapitel nächste Woche auch ein wenig kürzer als üblich sein. Ich hoffe aber, es gefällt euch trotzdem.
> 
> Viele Grüße  
> Mephysto

Nicht das sanfte Rauschen der Wellen weckte Callen, sondern der einzige Strahl der Sonne, der durch das Fenster fiel. Direkt in sein Gesicht. Callen blinzelte verwirrt und rutschte ein wenig tiefer, um dem Licht zu entgehen. Neben ihm regte sich ein warmer Körper in Protest und Callen verharrte.

Er sah nach unten. Blonde Locken kitzelten sein Kinn und warmer Atem streifte seine Brust. Brian hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt und sein Bein war mit Callens verhakt.

Zufrieden legte Callen einen Arm hinter seinen Kopf. Seine linke Hand streichelte Brians nackte Schulter.

Solch eine Nacht hatte er lang nicht mehr erlebt. In letzter Zeit hatte er nur mit Frauen angebandelt, da war es mit einem Mann wieder ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Und das mit Brian war auch anders gewesen als mit anderen Männern zuvor. Bisher waren Callens Beziehungen nur mit Frauen gewesen und außerhalb der Arbeit nie länger als vier bis fünf Wochen – wenn es gut lief.

Aber er war neugierig es einmal mit Brian zu versuchen. Der Mann hatte so viel Energie. Und gab nie klein bei, immer einen coolen Spruch auf den Lippen. Der Enthusiasmus, den er Autos und Straßenrennen entgegenbrachte. War direkt ansteckend.

Doch während des Sex‘ hatte Callen manchmal das Gefühl gehabt, dass Brian mit Intimität nicht so vertraut war. Und wenn sie ihm vertraut war, dann schienen seine Erfahrungen nicht optimal zu sein. Das ließ Callen die Stirn runzeln.

Nachdenklich sah Callen zu Brian. Schlafend wirkte der junge Mann nicht mehr so eiskalt. Und angreifbarer.

Callen waren die dunklen Ringe bei seiner Festnahme nicht entgangen. Und er bezweifelte, dass die von den langen Nächten voller Rennen herrührten. Soweit er wusste, arbeitete Brian in Tejs Garage und er schätzte diesen Mann als nicht sehr strengen Boss ein. Besonders nicht, wo er selbst jeden Tag Party feierte. Also raubte etwas anderes Brian den Schlaf. Und wenn der Alptraum von letzter Nacht ein Indikator war – dann waren das eine Menge verlorener Nächte.

Der Lufthauch auf Callens Bauch änderte sich. Er sah nach unten. Brian blinzelte und sah ihn verschlafen an. Er murmelte: „Morgen.“

„Guten Morgen. Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Ein bisschen Muskelkater. Aber ich hab’s schon schlimmer gehabt.“

Callen grinste. Er beugte sich vor und zog Brian zu sich hoch. Sie küssten sich. Es war ein wenig seltsam, aber nicht unangenehm. Callens Hand wanderte unter der Decke an Brians Seiten entlang: „Vielleicht sollte ich etwas gegen deinen Kater tun?“

Brian küsste ihn als Antwort. Seine Hand legte sich auf Callens: „Eine gute Idee.“

Bevor einer der beiden weitergehen konnte, klingelte Callens Handy.

„Ist nicht wahr!“, stöhnte Callen und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen. Brian kicherte. Seine Hand kam unter der Decke hervor und er streichelte seicht Callens Brust.

Callen akzeptierte den Anruf: „Was gibt’s?“

„Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Ist alles in Ordnung?“, Kensi klang sehr aufgeregt. Dunkel erinnerte sich Callen, dass er sich gleich nach dem Aufwachen bei Kensi hatte melden sollen. Nun, er war gerade erst aufgewacht.

„Hey, es ist nichts passiert“, beruhigte er sie, „ich hab’s nicht vergessen. Ich bin seit vielleicht zehn Minuten wach?“

„Jetzt erst?“, Callen hielt das Handy kurz vom Ohr weg, „Was hast du denn in der Nacht gemacht? Callen, ihr sollt in dreißig Minuten hier sein. Ich kann nichts für euch tun, wenn ihr zu spät kommt.“

„Scheiße!“, Callen sprang aus dem Bett und suchte nach seiner Armbanduhr. Er fand sie unter seinen Hosen. Kensi hatte Recht.

„Wir sind gleich da“, versprach er ihr und legte auf.

Brian sah ihn fragend an: „Gibt es Probleme?“

„Das war Kensi. Wir sind spät dran. Scheiße!“

Callen zerrte Klamotten aus seinem Seesack und zog sich in Windeseile an. Brian hingegen stieg gemächlich aus dem Bett und suchte sich frische Sachen heraus. Während er sich die Zähne putzte, stieg er in seine Hosen.

Fassungslos starrte Callen den Blonden an: „Sag mal- Wir stehen unter Zeitdruck! Wir brauchen vierzig Minuten bis zu Verone.“

Brian spülte sich den Mund aus: „Willst du keine Zähne putzen? Ich zieh mir rasch ein Shirt an.“

„Die Zeit-“

„Ein normaler Mensch braucht vierzig Minuten. Wir sind Street Racer. Wir brauchen zwanzig. Ich kenn ein paar Abkürzungen.“

Callen zuckte mit den Schultern und putzte sich schnell die Zähne. Als er fertig war, war auch Brian bereit endlich loszufahren. Während sie zu den Autos gingen, fragte Brian: „Sollten wir nicht Ohrstöpsel benutzen?“

Callen schüttelte den Kopf: „Kensi hat gesagt, dass Verone ständig nach Wanzen scannt. Wir kriegen die erst, wenn wir die lange Fahrt machen. Dann werden wir auch von Eric überwacht und Sam steht als Back-up bereit.“

Brian hatte einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. Er war nicht ganz schlüssig, aber der Blonde nickte nur und stieg ein.

Callen fragte sich, was in dem Mann jetzt vorging. Doch er konnte sich damit nicht beschäftigen. Er startete den Wagen und folgte Brian.

Der Mann lag nicht falsch. Sie fuhren einige Straßen, die eher Hintergassen ähnelten und sie brachen öfter die Geschwindigkeit, als Callen in den vergangenen vier Wochen insgesamt. Deswegen schafften sie es auch innerhalb von neunzehneinhalb Minuten zu Verones Villa.

Sie fuhren die Auffahrt entlang bis sie bei fünf anderen Autos ankamen. Deren Fahrer standen wartend davor.

Als er ausstieg, bemerkte Callen, dass drei Fahrer Brian sahen und fluchten. Sie hatten Bullitt wohl schon kennengelernt. Die restlichen beiden Fahrer sahen ihnen arrogant entgegen und grinsten spöttisch.

„Die beiden scheinen dich zu mögen.“

Brian grinste: „Es könnte oder könnte nicht sein, dass Darden seinen Wagen in den Graben gefahren hat.“

Callen lachte.

Der Mann ohne Bart und Zottelhaar rief: „Hey, wo habt ihr die Kisten her? Aus ‘ner Cornflakespackung?“

Brian ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen: „Wie ich sehe, bist du aus dem Graben wieder rausgekommen, Korpi. Oder brauchtest du ein Navi?“

Die beiden Männer hörten auf zu lachen, die restlichen Fahrer hingegen johlten. Korpi und sein Kumpel wirkten bereit, die Fäuste sprechen zu lassen. Doch bevor es eskalieren konnte, fuhren zwei weitere Autos vor. Sie waren zitronengelb und feuerrot, also schätzte Callen, dass sich die Fahrer auch bei Verone bewerben wollten.

Brian wandte sich den Autos zu. Bewundernd hob er eine Braue: „Schick.“

„Sind das besondere Autos?“, fragte Callen leise. Er achtete darauf, dass ihn keiner hörte. Nicht, dass noch aufflog wie wenig er über die Szene wusste. Operationen waren schon wegen weniger gescheitert.

„Eigentlich nicht. Aber die Wagen können viel leisten, wenn man sich mit ihnen beschäftigt. Der gelbe ist ein Toyota Spyder. Mit so einem – gebraucht natürlich – hab ich meinen ersten Crash gebaut.“

Brian grinste nostalgisch. Callen wollte so gern die Geschichte dahinter wissen. Doch er konnte nicht nachfragen, da die beiden Fahrer ausstiegen. Der erste war eher unscheinbar. Er versuchte cool zu wirken, war aber ganz offensichtlich nervös. Wenn das nicht ein Undercover-Cop war, fuhr Callen in Zukunft nur noch mit dem Bus.

Der andere Typ passte wesentlich besser in die Szene. Es war ein großer schwarzer Mann, der sich offensichtlich nicht freute hier zu sein.

„Oh scheiße!“

Callen sah zu Brian: „Stimmt was nicht?“

„Das da ist Roman Pearce. Wir waren Freunde seit dem Kindergarten. Und wir saßen gemeinsam im Jugendknast.“

„Du scheinst dich über das Wiedersehen nicht zu freuen.“

„Weil er sich nicht freuen wird. Er gibt mir die Schuld daran, dass er in den Knast musste. In den für Erwachsene.“

Callen musterte Roman, der mit seinem Partner diskutierte, einen Augenblick, dann sah er wieder zu Brian. Der Mann schien zerrissen zwischen der Freude seinen Freund wiederzusehen und Beklommenheit.

„Er weiß, dass du bei der Polizei warst.“

Brian nickte: „Drei Wochen, nachdem ich den Polizeidienst antrat, wurde eine Garagenrazzia durchgeführt. Und er hat mir vorgehalten, dass ich ihn nicht davor gewarnt habe. Dabei wusste ich nicht mal davon.“

Roman und sein Kumpel beendeten das Gespräch. Nun ließ Roman seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. Der Moment, in dem er Brian entdeckte und erkannte, war deutlich zu sehen. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Und dann stürmte er los. Direkt auf Brian zu. Er schlug mit der Faust gegen Brians Kinn.

Brian fing sich mit den Händen ab und schon legte Roman nach. Doch Brian reagierte schnell. Die beiden Männer rauften sich auf dem Boden. Sie teilten gleichermaßen Schläge aus wie sie sie einsteckten, aber allmählich gewann Brian die Oberhand. Er wehrte Romans Schläge ab, weswegen Callen sich entscheid erst dann einzugreifen, wenn es wirklich brenzlig wurde. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Auseinandersetzung den beiden nur helfen konnte.

Callen hatte schon genug Kämpfe gesehen und auch selbst bestritten, um zu wissen, dass Brian sich zurückhielt. Es war wohl immer noch schwer gegen seinen alten Freund auszuteilen.

„Du bist immer noch ein Schwächling!“, rief Brian, „Du hast noch immer nichts dazugelernt! Jetzt reg dich wieder ab!“

Brian nahm Roman in den Würgegriff. Der Mann wehrte sich vergeblich, was ihn nicht daran hinderte Vorwürfe zu machen: „Du hättest es mir sagen müssen! Ich saß drei Jahre!“

„Ich hab doch gesagt, es war nicht meine Schuld“, Brian drückte mit seinem Daumen auf einen Druckpunkt. Roman kam langsam wieder runter. Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen und sah Brian immer noch wütend an.

„Mensch, Rome! Was sollte das?“

Das schien Romans Zorn gleich wieder zu entfachen: „Ich lasse mich nur von meinen Freunden Rome nennen, Bulle!“

Diese Aussage sorgte für einiges Gerede zwischen den Anwesenden. Mit Stirnrunzeln und leichter Besorgnis stellte Callen fest, dass besonders Korpi und sein Kumpel Brian fixierten. Das konnte Ärger bedeuten, war aber ein Fauxpas, den sie auch ausbügeln konnten. Immerhin benutzten sie Brians eigentliche Identität als schlechter Bulle.

Entweder bekam Brian die Aufregung nicht mit oder sie interessierte ihn nicht sonderlich. Jedenfalls hatte er wieder sein Pokerface auf, als er erwiderte: „Ich bin kein Bulle mehr, Bro.“

Roman hob eine Braue: „Ach, ist das so? Blondie ist also kein Bulle mehr?“

Brian nickte. Er stand auf, klopfte sich die Hosen ab und stellte sich zu Callen: „Wurde beim Racen erwischt. Da stehen die nicht so drauf.“

Roman erhob sich ebenfalls: „Und was machst du dann hier?“

Sein Blick glitt kurz zu Callen: „Du und Blondie 2?“

„Das ist ein Kumpel, der ein paar Teile vertickt. Wir haben uns auf dem Weg nach Miami getroffen. Wir wollen einen kleinen Urlaub machen und brauchen ein bisschen Kohle.“

Callen war beeindruckt, wie gut Brian lügen konnte. Und er sagte es mit einem solchen Ernst, dass Callen ihm fast selbst geglaubt hätte. Als Undercover-Cop hatte er wirklich unheimlich viel Potenzial.

Roman nickte. Er streckte Callen die Hand entgegen: „Roman Pearce. Nenn mich Rome, Alter.“

„Gary Hammond.“

Callen tauschte einen Blick mit Brian, der auf Romes Partner deutete. Er setzte gerade zu einer Frage an, da hallte ein Pfiff durch die Luft. Ihrer aller Köpfe flog herum. Verones Bodyguards standen am Eingang zur Villa und winkten sie heran.

Bevor sie überhaupt in den Garten durften, wurden sie abgetastet und ein dritter Mann scannte wirklich nach Wanzen. Brian und Callen waren die letzten. Sie folgten als Gruppe den Bodyguards zu einer Steintreppe. Die Bodyguards traten bei Seite und Verone kam mit Kensi heraus.

Verones Blick schweifte flüchtig über die Männer und blieb bei Callen hängen. Er sah ihm kalt in die Augen. Callen wich dem Blick nicht aus und starrte stur er zurück. Verone hob seine Augenbrauen, dann sah er zu Brian. Da schlug der Blick gleich ganz um. Der Mann musterte Brian von Kopf bis Fuß. Er leckte sich die Lippen. In seinen Augen stand Hunger.

Callen war kurz versucht Brian an sich zu ziehen und ihn hinter sich zu verstecken. Oder ihm zumindest einen so tiefen Kuss zu geben, dass Verone wusste: Finger weg!

Doch Callen begnügte sich mit einem Seitenblick zu dem Blonden. Brian hatte die Arme verschränkt und den Kopf schief gelegt. Er sah Verone kühl entgegen.

Kensi stieß Verone leicht an und der Mann nahm seinen Fokus von Brian. Nun sah er sie alle an: „Danke, dass ihr so kurzfristig herkommen konntet. Mein roter Ferrari wurde gestern beschlagnahmt. Jetzt steht er auf einem Polizeiparkplatz in Little Haiti. Ungefähr zwanzig Meilen von hier.“

Callen fand die Geschichte nett. Sie strotzte voller Lücken, aber Fahrer interessierte so etwas natürlich gar nicht. Es ging nur um den Job.

„Das Auto ist mir egal. Mir ist nur das Päckchen wichtig, das im Handschuhfach liegt. Das Team, das mit das Päckchen bringt, bekommt die Möglichkeit für mich zu arbeiten.“

Korpis Kumpel meldete sich: „Wir sollen also zeigen, wie gut wir sind?“

Verone sah hochnäsig auf ihn herab: „Kein Mensch zwingt euch dazu.“

Verones Blick ging noch einmal zu Brian, dann drehte er sich um: „Das ist alles.“

Jetzt trat Kensi vor: „Eure Führerscheine. Her damit.“

Callen und Brian warfen ihr die Pappen zu und rannten los. Sie waren die ersten bei ihren Autos. Callen verhedderte sich in der Hast fast in seinem Gurt, deswegen musste er ganz schön rasen, um zu Brian aufzuschließen. Im Rückspiegel sah er schon die beiden Muscles und Romes gelben Toyota. Die anderen vier Fahrer lagen weiter dahinter.

Callen fuhr auf dem Highway immer hinter Brian. Es lag nicht an mangelnden Wegkenntnissen, sondern vielmehr an dem Tempo, dass der Blonde vorlegte. Der Mann wand sich durch den Verkehr, dass es Callen schwerfiel mitzuhalten. Also drückte er aufs Tempo, um ja den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren.

Plötzlich zog Rome an Callen vorbei und schloss zu Brian auf. Er sah zu Brian, hob seine rechte Hand und streckte ihm den Mittelfinger entgegen. Da gab es wohl noch einige ungeklärte Konflikte zwischen ihnen.

Dann sah Rome wieder nach vorn und fuhr direkt zwischen zwei Truckern durch. Brian war sehr dicht hinter ihm. Callen beschleunigte, um es den beiden gleich zu tun.

Die beiden Trucker wurden nervös und fuhren nun Schlangenlinien. Callen schaffte es knapp hindurch zu kommen. Der Fahrer hinter ihm hatte nicht mehr so viel Glück.

Callen riskierte einen schnellen Blick in den Rückspiegel. Die Trucker zwängten den Fahrer zwischen sich ein und er geriet unter die Räder. Das konnte niemand Überleben.

Callen wählte Erics Nummer und stellte auf Lautsprecher. Er musste sich auf die Fahrbahn konzentrieren und durfte den Anschluss an Brian nicht verlieren.

„Callen!“, meldete sich Erics aufgeregte Stimme, „Ich sehe euch durch Kaleidoskope. Ist da eben jemand unter einen Truck geraten?“

„Ja. Schick sofort einen Rettungswagen. Aber wenn die Polizei auftaucht, soll sie sich von unseren Wagen fernhalten.“

„In Ordnung. Hey, was- Was macht O’Conner da?“

Callen beendete das Gespräch und sah zu Brian. Der Mann beschleunigte, fuhr an Romes Wagen vorbei und-

Callen blinzelte mehrmals, um sicherzugehen, dass er seinen Augen trauen konnte. Mitten auf der Autobahn bei einem Tempo von mindestens 100 km/h machte Brian eine hundertachtzig Grad-Drehung! Und fuhr dann rückwärts! In hohem Tempo. Und er streckte Rome seinen Mittelfinger entgegen.

Callen feixte. Dieser Mann war verrückt!

Kurz vor ihrer Ausfahrt wendete Brian wieder. Danach fuhr er in hohem Tempo an erster Stelle. Rome folgte ihm, Callen auch. Er schaffte es sogar Rome zu überholen und fast mit Brian gleichzuziehen.

Im Rückspiegel sah Callen, dass es immerhin noch drei weitere Fahrer geschafft hatten.

Endlich kamen sie beim Parkplatz an. Sie hatten nicht die Zeit zum Anhalten, also fuhr Callen geradewegs durch die Schranke. Verone war reich genug, um sich eine neue zu kaufen. Doch bevor es weitergehen konnte, mussten sie erst mal den roten Ferrari finden. Und hier stand alles voller Boote. Ein idealer Parkplatz für Gibbs‘ halbfertige Schiffchen.

Ein Gabelstapler holte gerade ein kleines Boot von einem der erhöhten Parkplätze, als sie um die Ecke fuhren. Da Brian und er nebeneinanderfuhren, musste einer von ihnen unweigerlich da reinkrachen. Callen fuhr an der rechten Seite vorbei und beobachtete mit Magengrummeln wie Brian haarscharf unter dem Boot wegfuhr. Wenn der Mann seinen Wagen nicht im Griff hatte!

Sie bogen noch zwei oder drei Mal ab und sahen endlich die verfluchten Autos. Und der Ferrari stand wie auf dem Präsentierteller – und Kensi es ihm prophezeit hatte – in der Mitte frei.

Callen und Brian stoppten und stiegen aus. Hinter sich hörte Callen schon die nächsten Fahrer nahen. Der erste, der sie erreichte, war Rome. Dieser sah ziemlich angepisst aus, dass er es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft hatte.

Callen nickte Brian zu und legte eine Hand an die Waffe in seinem Rücken. Sollte irgendjemand Ärger machen, war er bereit. Der Blonde indes ging zu dem Ferrari. Es dauerte ein bisschen, aber Callen wagte es nicht nach hinten zu sehen. Rome vor ihm war unruhig und mies gelaunt, doch schon tauchten Korpi und sein Kumpel auf. Bei denen hatte Callen einfach ein schlechtes Gefühl.

Brian kam zu ihm gerannt und hielt triumphierend den Umschlag hoch. Korpi und sein Kumpel unterhielten sich. Callen verstand nicht jedes Wort, aber es war klar, dass sie wohl ohne das Päckchen nicht gehen wollten. Und Korpis Kumpel zog auch eine Waffe.

Callens Griff um seine eigene verhärtete sich und er holte sie vor, doch bevor ein Streit ausbrechen konnte, ertönten Sirenen. Ein Ford in Zivil kam angefahren. Rome fluchte. Die Fahrer machten sich vom Acker.

„Sind das deine Freunde?“, fragte Brian. Callen schüttelte den Kopf. Er steckte seine Waffe wieder weg: „Sehen wir zu, dass wir abhauen.“

Sie sprinteten zu ihren Wagen. Rome jedoch schien das Memo nicht bekommen zu haben. Er griff in sein Auto und holte eine Waffe hervor.

„Rome, nein!“, rief Brian, doch es war vergebens. Der Mann feuerte auf die Polizisten, die hinter den Autotüren Deckung suchten. Callen sprang in seinen Wagen. Neben ihm tat Brian es ihm gleich. Rome war der letzte.

Wie gesengte Säue fuhren sie zurück. Unterwegs verabschiedeten sich Korpi und der andere, indem sie eine Landstraße weiterfuhren. Rome schickte einen kurzen Salut an Brian und ihn, dann verschwand er von der Autobahn. Als sie nur noch zu zweit waren, drosselte Brian ein wenig das Tempo. Callen schloss leicht zu ihm auf. Sie fuhren jetzt immer noch schneller als erlaubt, aber nicht mehr so schnell, dass sie der Polizei auffallen würden. Die war auch schwer mit dem Auffahrunfall in der anderen Richtung beschäftigt.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Es dauerte kaum zehn Minuten, da parkten sie vor Verones Villa. Der Mann trat in dem Moment zu ihnen, in dem sie ausstiegen. Er maß Brian von Kopf bis Fuß, leckte sich die Lippen und lächelte.

Missmutig runzelte Callen die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als Brian mit dem Päckchen auf Verone zuging. Verone strich mit seinen Fingern über Brians und sah dem Mann tief in die Augen.

Callen konnte das Gesicht des Blonden nicht sehen, aber er bildete sich ein, dass es neutral war. Zumindest hoffte er, dass es nicht derselbe Blick war wie der, den _er_ vorige Nacht bekommen hatte.

Kensi trat hinter Verone und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Das hieß, dass zumindest alles nach Plan lief. Wunderbar!

Verone unterbrach den Blickkontakt noch immer nicht, also fühlte Callen sich genötigt etwas zu sagen: „Hey, Mann! Haben Sie vielleicht was zu beißen? Wir sind hungrig.“

Kensis gehobener Augenbraue nach zu urteilen war es nicht der eleganteste Beginn einer Konversation, aber der Blick, den Brian ihm zuwarf, war eindeutig dankbar. Wenn auch leicht amüsiert.

Verone berührte Kensi am Arm und gab ihr leise Anweisungen. Dann ging er, nachdem er einen letzten Blick auf Brian geworfen hatte.

„Also schön. Kommt mit.“

Sie folgten Kensi durch den Garten zu einer Terrasse. Hinter ihnen liefen Verones Leibwächter.

Kensi brachte sie zu einem vollbeladenen Tisch. Hätte Callen wirklich Hunger gehabt, wäre das das Paradies gewesen. Nun sorgte er vielmehr dafür, dass Brian soweit wie möglich von der Stirnseite entfernt Platz nahm. Kensi ihm gegenüber notierte das mit einem fragenden Blick, doch Callen winkte ab.

Sie waren nur noch zu dritt.

„Wie läuft es, Kensi?“

„Ihr habt Verone beeindruckt“, meinte sie. Sie sah schnell zu Brian, bevor sie sagte: „Aber er hat die kleine Prügelei vor dem Rennen mitbekommen und er ist ziemlich sauer auf diesen Typen. Also falls dir was an ihm liegt, solltest du ihn besser warnen.“

Brian nickte. Er goss sich etwas Wasser ein: „Falls Rome mir überhaupt zuhört. Ich frage mich, was er mit einem Cop hier wollte.“

„Ich frage mich, was die Cops bei dem Ferrari wollten“, Callen spielte mit der Gabel, „hat sich Eric deswegen gemeldet?“

„Er hat ne Nachricht geschickt. Die kamen auf keinen Fall von uns, aber nach diesem Treffen hier sollt ihr zu Sam fahren, um das zu klären. Hetty will eine Videokonferenz. Eric informiert mich dann gesondert.“

Callen nickte. Er lehnte die Erdbeeren ab, die Kensi ihm anbot, doch Brian griff zu. Callen hoffte, dass er es nicht mit Absicht machte. Während der Mann die Frucht aß, schien er mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein. So wie er in die Luft starrte.

Was Callen nicht unbedingt half, als der Saft über Brians Lippen lief und der ihn sich ableckte. Callen räusperte sich und bewegte sich unruhig auf seinem Sitz. Hastig sah er weg. Direkt in Kensis amüsiertes Gesicht.

Er rollte mit den Augen und sah zur Terrassentür. Da kam auch schon Verone, den Blick auf Brian fokussiert, der immer noch leicht abwesend wirkte.

Callen stieß ihn an. Hastig verschlang Brian den letzten Happs und leckte sich die Finger sauber. Gott, Callen wollte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch hauen.

Er muss einen Laut von sich gegeben haben, denn Brian sah ihn fragend an, doch Callen schüttelte nur den Kopf und flüsterte: „Showtime.“

Jetzt sah auch Brian Verone. Er eröffnete das Gespräch natürlich mit einem Auto: „Netter Ferrari, den Sie da vorne haben.“

Verone lächelte zufrieden: „Freut mich, dass er dir gefällt.“

Er setzte sich und widmete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Blonden: „Wenn du mal eine Runde drehen willst, brauchst du nur Bescheid zu geben.“

Brian erwiderte nichts. Callen sah zu ihm und merkte, dass der Mann ein wenig zurückgesunken war. Verones Grinsen hingegen wurde nur noch breiter. Er griff nach dem Päckchen und leerte den Inhalt auf dem Tisch aus. Ein Zigarrenetui, ein Zigarrenschneider und ein Feuerzeug purzelten heraus. Er schob den Umschlag Kensi zu: „Halt das mal, Schätzchen.“

Sie lugte neugierig hinein, doch es war nichts weiter drin.

Verone steckte sich die Zigarre in den Mund und sah Callen und Brian herausfordernd an. Callen unterdrückte den Drang etwas Witziges, aber unpassendes zu sagen. Neben ihm wandte sich Brian mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht ab. Vermutlich, um nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. Da bei Callen der Drang nicht ganz so groß war, entschied er sich auf Verones Spiel einzugehen: „Das war alles bloß für eine verdammte Zigarre?“

„Nein, dafür kriegt ihr einen Job.“

Jeder der Anwesenden wusste, dass Verone Brian am liebsten für ganz andere Dienste in Anspruch nehmen würde. Konnte der Typ nicht mal woanders hin glotzen? Unter dem Tisch ballte Callen seine Rechte zu einer Faust.

Verone schnitt den Kopf der Zigarre ab und zündete sie an: „Glaubt ihr wirklich, ich würde mir mein Auto beschlagnahmen lassen?“

Brian überraschte Callen mit seinem hellen Köpfchen: „Der Bootsplatz gehört Ihnen.“

„Schlauer Mann. Übrigens: ihr schuldet mir eine Schranke. Ich zieh sie euch von eurem Anteil ab.“

Callen lachte trocken: „Von unserem Anteil?“

„Ja.“

„Find ich ganz toll.“

„Gut.“

Die Stimmung war zum Zerreißen gespannt, bis Brian sagte: „Melden Sie der Versicherung doch einfach unseren Einbruch. Dann ersetzen die den Schaden.“

Verone lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück: „Du bist ein ganz gewiefter, was?“

Er leckte sich wieder über die Lippen und ließ seinen Blick demonstrativ tiefer wandern. Zum Glück saßen sie alle und der Tisch verdeckte Brian. Aber der war sowieso das kühlste in Miamis Hitze: „Ich will einfach nur mein Geld. Und zwar alles.“

Verone schien mit der Antwort sehr zufrieden zu sein. Jedenfalls beachtete er Callen und Kensi kaum noch, also holte Callen sich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder: „Was ist das für ein Job, den wir für Sie machen sollen?“

„Kommt mal mit“, Verone stand auf. Er führte sie durch den Garten an Sprinklern vorbei.

„Das Haus hat Ohren“, war seine Erklärung, als wenn Callen das nicht klar gewesen wäre. Kensi hatte eigenhändig Wanzen installiert, doch der Kerl war gerissen. Er lief jetzt neben Brian und auf dem Weg war kein Platz für eine dritte Person. Also blieb Callen nur der Blick auf Brians Hintern. Ein hübscher Trostpreis.

„Ihr sollt was transportieren. Von North Beach auf die Keys.“

Callen fragte: „Und was?“

Verone sah ihn abwertend an: „Ihr müsst euch nur was ins Auto legen und auf dem Weg zu mir von niemandem stoppen lassen. Klar?“

„Und bezahlen Sie dann auch Tickets, die wir bekommen?“, Brian steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, „Wir sollen die Ware doch so schnell wie möglich abliefern, oder?“

Verone trat dicht an Brian heran. Seine Hand strich über den Arm des Blonden. Callen sah Brians Augen zucken, doch glücklicherweise schreckte er nicht vor der Berührung zurück. So etwas würde nur das Biest in Verone wecken und den Hunger weiter anfachen.

„Nun, das Tempo, das du heute vorgelegt hast, sollte genügen.“

„Dann können wir aber Probleme mit den Bullen kriegen.“

„Ich kaufe euch ein Zeitfenster. Das wird aber nicht lange offen sein.“

Sie stellten sich nun direkt vor einen Rasensprinkler. Verone verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah zum Meer hinaus.

„Wenn ihr das schafft, dann geb ich euch hundert Riesen auf der Ziellinie“, er sah zu Brian und lächelte, „und für dich vielleicht ein Dinner?“

Brian hob die Brauen: „Ich bin aber kein Junge, der nach dem ersten Date schon jemanden ranlässt.“

Callen sah ihn überrascht an, doch Brian schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Verone hingegen lachte: „Das macht nichts. Wir können auch zwei oder drei haben.“

Brian setzte zum Sprechen an, doch Callen kam ihm zuvor: „Die hundert Riesen – das sind dann aber hundert für jeden von uns.“

Verone drehte sich zu ihnen um. Er hatte die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst und sah Callen stirnrunzelnd an. Der grinste zufrieden zurück. Verone seufzte: „Ich schlag euch was vor. Kommt doch heute Abend etwas später noch zu uns in den Club.“

„Ja“, sprang Kensi ein, „ins Pearl um Mitternacht.“

Verone strich über Brians Rücken: „Dann könnten wir uns etwas besser kennen lernen“, seine Hand verblieb auf Brians Hintern. Er griff zu: „Und wir beide können uns ein bisschen unterhalten, während dein Freund beschäftigt ist.“

Aus einem Impuls heraus wollte Callen Verone wegzerren und ihm die Nase brechen, doch Kensi hatte ihn unauffällig am Handgelenk gegriffen und Brian bedeutete ihm mit der Hand ruhig zu bleiben. In Callen brodelte es. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich tief in seine Handfläche. Ihm tat der Kiefer weh, so fest biss er die Zähne zusammen.

Brian legte seine andere Hand auf Verones Brust: „Hört sich gut an. Bis heute Abend.“

Verone zog Brian dichter, seine Lippen pressten sich gegen Brians: „Also, bis dann.“

Brian nickte und löste sich wortlos von Verone. Dann schob er Callen an der Schulter vor sich her. Er zischte ihm zu: „Mach jetzt keinen Aufstand, bis wir hier weg sind!“

Missmutig fügte Callen sich. Er konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen und sah über seine Schulter. Verone winkte ihm mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln zum Abschied.


	11. Chapter 11

Tief durchatmend folgte Brian diesmal Callen. Der Mann legte ein hohes Tempo vor und hupte wegen jeder Kleinigkeit. Ihm schien Verones Verhalten mächtig an die Nieren zu gehen. Brian gefiel das größtenteils auch. Wer fühlte sich nicht geschmeichelt, wenn ein attraktiver Typ wie Callen eifersüchtig wurde? Doch es verkomplizierte die Operation auch. Gefühle waren nie gut und zwei Alpha-Männchen im Streit – das konnte nur im Desaster enden.

Dann waren auch noch die Cops aufgetaucht und hatten das Interview gestört. Noch ein bisschen mehr Chaos und das ganze nahm einen ähnlichen Ausgang wie L. A. Darauf hatte Brian nun gar keinen Bock.

Seufzend rieb sich Brian die Stirn, als er Callen zum sicheren Haus folgte. Dabei hatte der Morgen so wundervoll angefangen!

Um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, beschleunigte Brian, überholte Callen und winkte ihm zu. Im Rückspiegel sah er den Mann grinsen. Sie fuhren um ein paar Wohnblocks, Brian führte sie durch einige Einbahnstraßen und dann bog er verdammt scharf rechts auf einer kleinen Kreuzung ab. Callen schaffte es gerade so, ihm zu folgen. Danach setzte sich Brian wieder hinter Callen und der übernahm die Führung zu ihrem Ziel.

Das sichere Haus war eine alte Fabrik. Ein paar Klapptische und –stühle waren aufgestellt worden. Auf dem größten stand ein Laptop, auf dem Callens Boss Lange zu sehen war. Sie wirkte überhaupt nicht amüsiert und Brian hoffte, niemals ihren Zorn auf sich zu ziehen.

Bilkins war auch da und hatte ziemlich angespannt und steif an dem Tisch Platz genommen. Er saß in Langes Blickrichtung.

Zu Brians Überraschung hockte Rome neben Bilkins auf einem Stuhl und futterte einen Burger. Jegliche Animosität ihm gegenüber schien aus ihm gewichen zu sein, denn er nickte Brian nur zu und biss noch einmal ab.

Auf der anderen Seite standen zwei Männer. Der ältere sah aus wie man sich einen Bundesagenten vorstellte: strenger Ausdruck, ordentlich gekämmte Haare und ein Blick, der wohl jeden Kriminellen das Weite suchen ließ. Er war auch definitiv fit genug, um denen nachzusetzen.

Den Mann neben Mr. Agent erkannte Brian als Romes Partner wieder. Da hatte wohl jemand dieselbe Idee wie der NCIS gehabt.

Brian zuckte zusammen, als sich Callen zwischen ihn und den fremden Männern postierte. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes, sondern fokussierte sich allein auf den Laptop: „Hallo Hetty.“

„Agent Callen, Mr. O’Conner. Ich freue mich, dass Sie wohlbehalten wieder zurück sind.“

Callen schnaubte: „Das hätte auch leicht schief gehen können. Da waren plötzlich Cops.“

„Ich weiß, Agent Callen. Wir haben es per Kaleidoscope gesehen. Die Unfallstelle ist mittlerweile geräumt.“

„Sehr gut. Und wer sind unsere Gäste? Die haben bestimmt was mit den Zivilen auf dem Bootsplatz zu tun.“

Lange nickte: „Diese beiden Herren sind vom Zoll: Agent Markham und sein Assistent Agent Dunn. Sie werden uns erklären, warum sie mit ihrem Einsatz die Operation, die vom Commissioner an den NCIS übertragen wurde, gefährdet haben. Ich kann Ihnen sagen, meine Herren“, sie spießte die beiden Männer mit ihrem Blick auf, „dass Alan[1] über meinen Anruf ganz und gar nicht erfreut war. Sie werden wohl wissen, dass er bei seinen Golfstunden nicht gestört werden möchte.“

Die Männer zuckten zusammen und Brian grinste zufrieden. Dieser kleine Ninja hatte es echt in sich.

„Ich habe mir die Akten der beiden Männer angesehen“, sagte der ältere. Sein Gesicht war rot und er warf Brian und Callen abwertende Blicke zu.

„Diese beiden sind kriminell. Der eine hat ein Vorstrafenregister, da ist es ein Wunder, dass er nicht irgendwo einsitzt. Und der andere ist ein mieser Cop, der Kriminelle einfach laufen lässt.“

„Da Sie mit Undercover-Operationen arbeiten, wird Ihnen der Begriff _Legende_ hoffentlich geläufig sein. Wir haben für Agent Callen eine angelegt, damit er zusammen mit O’Conner verdeckt gegen Verone ermitteln kann. Offensichtlich ist er darin weitaus erfolgreicher als ihre Agentin es gewesen ist.“

Brian ging ein Licht auf: „Dann war die zweite Frau, die Latina, von der Zollbehörde?“

Markham ignorierte seine Frage und rümpfte die Nase: „Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Sie einen Verräter-Cop einsetzen.“

„Nun, Sie haben es ja wohl auch versucht“, schaltete sich Callen ein, „oder kennen Sie die Akte von Pearce nicht?“

„Ey Mann, die Kerle sind plötzlich bei mir in Barstow aufgetaucht“, Rome hing ein Salatblatt aus dem Mundwinkel, „haben mir nen Deal angeboten: ich werd‘ die Fußfessel los, wenn ich Ihnen dabei helfe diesen Verone dingfest zu machen.“

Markham knurrte wie ein Wachhund, aber Rome konnte einfach nicht seine Klappe halten: „Mann, Brian. Hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass du bei dem Verein aufgehört hast. Als wir wieder hierher gefahren sind, hat Bilkins mir erzählt, was in L.A. vorgefallen ist.“

„Lass uns später drüber reden“, murrte Brian. Wenn er Rome jetzt nicht stoppte, kam nur Mist aus seinem Mund.

Rome konnte sich aus Scheiße nicht nur rausreden, er ritt andere auch da hinein, aber sein Freund bekam den bedeutsamen Blick natürlich nicht mit. Wie auch? Er beschäftigte sich mit dem nächsten Burger und redete weiter: „Aber du ziehst echt die seltsamsten Typen an. Ich meine, erst dieser komische Brite im Knast-“

Brian spürte Callens fragenden Blick auf sich brennen. Er entschied, dass sie noch nicht weit genug in ihrer Beziehung waren, um über dieses Thema zu reden. Falls sie überhaupt eine Beziehung hatten, denn bisher hatten sie ja nur miteinander geschlafen. Und das obligatorische Gespräch danach, hatten sie auch noch nicht geführt.

„Und dann dieser Verone“, plapperte Rome unaufhörlich weiter, „ich meine, sein Blick war echt creepy. Ich hätte ja gedacht, der hat was mit der Schwarzhaarigen, aber so wie der dich angestarrt hat.“

Rome biss in den Burger und mampfte. Stille breitete sich aus.

Brian schloss die Augen. Hinter seiner Stirn pochte es. Die Migräne war im Anmarsch und nahm keine Gefangenen.

Es war eine Sache, dass Rome seit Beginn ihrer Pubertät wusste, dass er schwul war. Das Callen es wusste, war natürlich auch kein Problem. Brian hatte auch die Ahnung, dass es für Bilkins keine wirkliche Neuigkeit war, dafür hatte der Mann in L.A. zu tiefen Einblick in die Teamdynamik des PDs gehabt.

Aber nach diesen Sätzen musste selbst den Agenten der Zollbehörde klar sein, was Sache war.

„Verone ist schwul?“, platzte es aus Markham heraus, „Und Sie auch, O’Conner?“

Brian schwieg. Er sah stur nach vorn und hoffte, dass seine Wangen sich nicht färbten. An seiner Hand spürte er kurz Callens Finger. Er sah zu ihm. Callen lächelte ihn ermutigend an.

„Moment Mal!“, rief Markham. Als er keine Antwort erhalten hatte, mussten sich die Rädchen in seinem Kopf wohl weiter gedreht haben.

„Haben Sie Toretto deswegen laufen lassen? Ich dachte, Sie hätten Ihr Abzeichen wegen der Schwester verraten. Aber Sie haben wohl für Toretto die Beine breit gemacht!“

Scham und Wut füllten Brian gleichermaßen aus. Sein ganzer Körper bebte. Er konnte den anderen nicht in die Augen sehen. Nicht einmal Rome. Er zog die Schultern hoch und knackte seine Finger. Die Wünsche zu fliehen oder Markham eine zu verpassen konkurrierten miteinander.

„Agent Markham!“, rief Lange erbost. Callen ballte die Fäuste und Rome sprang auf. Auch Bilkins erhob sich. Doch das alles ignorierte Markham. Er zog weiter seine Schlüsse: „Und haben Sie vor, dass hier auch zu tun? Die Operation zu verraten. Spielen Sie das Flittchen für Verone? Er zahlt Ihnen bestimmt ein hübsches Sümmchen.“

Brian hob seine Faust und stürmte vor, doch er schlug ins Leere. Callen hatte Markham am Kragen ergriffen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

„Agent Callen!“, Bilkins trat vorsichtig auf die beiden Männer zu, „Lassen Sie uns darüber reden.“

Callen sah Markham in die Augen, als er antwortete: „Ich denke, alles ist gesagt. Oder wollen Sie Markham eine noch größere Bühne für seine Unprofessionalität geben?“

Markham schnaubte: „Unprofessionell? Ich? Ich bin es nicht, der einen Agenten angegriffen hat.“

„Ach ja?“, Callen lehnte sich vor und wisperte etwas, dass Brian und keiner der anderen verstand. Es musste eine Wirkung haben, denn Markham erblasste und nickte schwach.

In Brians Magen breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl aus. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass Callen sich so für ihn einsetzte. Bisher war er es gewohnt seine Kämpfe allein zu bestreiten, auch wenn er wusste, dass Rome wohl in seiner Ecke stand – trotz den Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen ihnen. Aber das Callen so schnell zu seiner Verteidigung gesprungen war, gab ihm Hoffnung. Vielleicht war der One-Night-Stand doch keine einmalige Sache.

Und mit einem Schlag war Brians Wut verflogen und die Scham vergessen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und als er es bemerkte, brauchte er einen Moment, um seine Kälte wiederzuerlangen. Doch wenn er Romes Grinsen richtig deutete, hatte sein Freund es mitbekommen.

Callen löste sich von Markham und stellte sich wieder neben Brian.

„Agent Callen, wenn Sie mit ihrem Gespräch fertig sind, dann würde ich gern einen kurzen Zwischenbericht hören.“

Brian war überrascht, dass Lange Callen für diesen Ausraster nicht rügte. Vielleicht wollte sie das auch später machen, wenn es keine Zeugen gab. Obwohl es natürlich trotzdem ein Signal für den Agenten des Zollschutzes war: Hetty billigte Callens Verhalten gegenüber Markham. In Brian regte sich leise Wehmut. Während seiner Zeit in L.A. hätte er sich eine solche Unterstützung auch gegenüber seinen Kollegen gewünscht. Vielleicht hätte er Dom dann nicht geholfen. Nun – zumindest nicht in der Form.

„Na, dann lassen Sie mal hören!“, knurrte Markham. Er stellte sich auffällig dicht neben Bilkins. Brians Mundwinkel zuckte.

Callen begann: „Wir sollen einen Transport machen. Wir wissen noch nicht wann und wo, aber wir treffen ihn heute Abend in seinem Club. Und er will uns ein Zeitfenster kaufen.“

Lange machte ein abwertendes Geräusch: „Er scheint einen Polizisten auf seiner Lohnliste zu haben.“

Agent Dunn schlug vor: „Ich kann ja mal mit ein paar Leuten von denen sprechen.“

Brian hob ungläubig eine Braue: „Sie wollen unbedingt, dass die Operation scheitert oder?“

Dunn sah betreten zu Markham und dann zu Boden.

„Außerdem“, fuhr Callen fort, „hat Verone gesagt, dass er am Übergabeort warten wird.“

„Hört sich doch gut an“, nickte Bilkins zufrieden, „liefern Sie ihm Drogen, kriegen wir ihn wegen Geldwäsche dran.“

„Sehr gut, meine Herren“, Lange sah sehr zufrieden aus, „wenn das alles ist, dann-“

„Moment mal!“, warf Rome ein, „Was ist denn jetzt mit mir? Was ist mit meinem Deal?“

„Der ist natürlich vom Tisch“, meinte Markham, „immerhin war Bedingung, dass Sie von Verone engagiert werden.“

„Was?“, Rome sprang auf. Schnell war Brian bei ihm und hielt ihn fest. Es war schwer, denn in Rome steckte Entschlossenheit.

„Mach es nicht schlimmer!“, keuchte Brian. Er griff nach Romes Arm und warf den Mann über seine Schulter. Dann kniete er sich auf Romes Brust.

„Scheiße, Mann!“, fluchte Rome, „Ich hasse es, wenn du diese Moves bringst.“

„Dann lern endlich Manieren“, Brian stand auf.

„Mr. Pearce!“, Langes Stimme klang sehr streng. Sie sah auch sehr unzufrieden aus. Nur leider war nicht genau zu erkennen, mit wem. Brian schluckte und Rome neben ihm sprang hastig auf. Er klopfte sich Staub von der Kleidung und stand kerzengerade. So hatte Brian ihn nicht mal vor dem Jugendrichter gesehen.

„Mr. Pearce, da Ihr Deal auf einem Missverständnis zwischen dem Zollschutz und dem NCIS beruht, werde ich mich bemühen ihn für Sie trotzdem zu ermöglichen. Das setzt allerdings Ihr gutes Benehmen und eine eventuelle Kooperation, sollte sie benötigt werden, voraus.“

Rome nickte eifrig: „Ich werde nicht mal ein Ticket kriegen.“

Brian schnaubte und grinste nur breit, als Rome ihn empört ansah.

„Sehr gut. Agent Markham, wir werden Sie über die Operation auf dem Laufenden halten. Sobald wir den Treffpunkt erfahren, werden Sie mit Ihrem Team warten und ihn festnehmen. Das ist die Vereinbarung, die ich mit Alan getroffen habe.“

Markham wirkte daraufhin ein wenig glücklicher. Er sah Brian kalt an.

„Da das geklärt ist, können sich Agent Callen und Mr. O’Conner für heute verabschieden. Sam wird bei der Garage ihres Freundes auf Sie warten. Er musste ein paar Besorgungen für mich machen.“

Brian atmete erleichtert aus. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, hier rauszukommen. Ein Blick zu den beiden DEA-Agenten machte ihm klar, dass die Sache auch noch nicht ausgestanden war.

„Wir melden uns morgen früh, bevor wir zum Treffpunkt fahren“, sagte Callen zu Lange. Die beiden tauschten bedeutsame Blicke aus, Lange nickte und Callen drehte sich zu Brian: „Gehen wir. Wir haben einen vollen Zeitplan.“

 

Die Fahrt zu Tejs Garage half Callen seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Das Einmischen der DEA bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen und es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, dass Markham an der Festnahme beteiligt sein sollte. Und der letzte Blick, den er Brian zugeworfen hatte… Wenn der Blonde nicht vorsichtig war, dann fand Markham garantiert einen Grund ihn hinter Gitter zu bringen. Callen wusste nicht, inwieweit Hetty bereit war ihren Einfluss für Brian geltend zu machen.

Deswegen nahm sich Callen vor, Markham soweit wie möglich von Brian fernzuhalten. Und Verone auch.

Callen parkte hinter Brian und stieg aus. Sam wartete wirklich schon. Er lehnte gegen das Heck seines Challengers und starrte jeden böse an, der sich Charlene auch nur auf zwei Meter näherte.

Tejs Kumpels und Suki bastelten an einigen Autos herum und warfen immer wieder nervöse Blicke zu Sam. Callen grinste. Wenn die bloß alle wüssten wie albern sich Sam immer seiner Tochter zu liebe benahm, hielten sie ihn wohl eher für einen knuffigen Teddy. Respekt hätten sie dann auch keinen mehr.

Brian wollte wohl nicht auf Callen warten, denn er stieg aus. Er winkte Tej und den anderen zu. Diese wirkten sofort erleichterter. Callen grinste. Er stellte sich zu Sam.

„Na, Großer? Bist du fertig damit, die Eingeborenen einzuschüchtern?“

Sam runzelte die Stirn: „Ich warte nur auf euch. Die müssen keine Angst haben.“

„Dann solltest du vielleicht mal lächeln“, Brian trat zu ihnen, „zurzeit wirktest du nämlich wie ein Schläger und die da drüben zerbrechen sich gerade den Kopf, ob sie dir schon mal auf den Fuß getreten sind.“

Sam sah zu der versammelten Mannschaft, die sich sofort wieder eifrig an den Autos zu schaffen machte.

„Ihr habt die Zollschutz-Agenten kennengelernt?“

Callen nickte: „Ich mag Markham überhaupt nicht. Es passt mir auch nicht, dass er an dem Fall noch beteiligt ist.“

„Hetty hat sich über den Kerl erkundigt. Seine Schwester ist an Drogen gestorben, die in Verones Club verkauft wurden, also ist das für ihn eine Vendetta. Und er wird sich nicht nur informieren lassen.“

„Er wird aktiv weiterarbeiten“, setzte Brian fort, „er wird die Agentin nicht abziehen. Und er hat Zugriff auf unsere GPS‘ in den Autos. Das haben wir ja auf dem Bootsplatz gemerkt.“

Sam nickte: „Eric meinte, er könne Markhams Zugriff abschalten, aber Hetty war dagegen. Sie will das Verhältnis zum Zoll nicht stören.“

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das so gut war“, warf Callen ein und Brian schlug ihm grinsend gegen den Arm.

„Also müssen wir damit rechnen, dass Markham uns nicht nur die Verhaftung versaut“, Sam ignorierte ihre Albernheit, „sondern er kann uns auch die ganze Operation zunichtemachen, wenn er durch seine Hartnäckigkeit Verone auf unsere Spur bringt. Kensi hat berichtet, dass Fuentes sich manchmal auffällig benimmt.“

„Wenn Verone uns auf die Spur kommt, ist das unser Tod“, murrte Callen, „wäre gut, wenn wir Markham während des Rennens ablenken könnten, damit wir wenigstens lebendig ins Ziel kommen.“

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich bin für alle Ideen offen.“

Callen seufzte. Warum musste er sich sooft Gedanken machen? Natürlich hatte er die Dinge gern im Griff, doch er hatte keine Ahnung wie sie das hier anstellen sollten.

Sein Blick glitt zu Brian, der mit gerunzelter Stirn auf Sams Wagen starrte. Brian, der nur sein Leben und seine Freiheit hatte, die er bei diesem Rennen einsetzen konnte. Callen wollte ihm das eine erhalten und das andere geben. Und ganz selbstsüchtig wollte er ihn auch für sich behalten. Das ging nur schwer, wenn sie am Ende mit einer Kugel im Körper dalagen.

Also improvisierte Callen wie er es sooft tat: „Vielleicht könnten wir-“

„Ich hab ‘ne Idee“, fuhr Brian ihm dazwischen, „Hey Tej! Komm mal her!“

Sam sah ihn zweifelnd an: „Wäre vielleicht besser, das vorher mit uns zu klären, bevor du schon was in die Wege leitest.“

Brian grinste nur: „Hey, nimm’s mir nicht übel, aber ich zweifle ein bisschen, dass ihr bis morgen eine große Halle mit genügend Platz drumherum und mehreren Ausfahrten, mindestens sechzig bis achtzig Fahrer und zwei zusätzliche Wagen für G und mich auftreiben könnt.“

Callen hob seine Brauen und lachte ungläubig: „Wofür brauchen wir das alles?“

„Das wird eine Show nur für Markham.“

„Brian, du hast gerufen?“, Tej näherte sich ihnen mit einem vorsichtigen Blick auf Sam.

„Hey Tej, kannst du auf die Schnelle was organisieren?“, Brian griff seinen Freund an der Schulter und führte ihn von Callens und Sams Ohren weg.

„Weißt du, was er plant?“, fragte Sam. Callen schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte nicht mal eine Idee. Selbst wenn er alles kombinierte, was Brian zuvor erwähnt hatte. Was sollten sie mit einer Lagerhalle anfangen?

Sam schnaubte bei Callens Schweigens: „Na, hoffentlich weiht er uns ein, bevor ihr fahren sollt.“

„Damit ich weiß, wo ich hin muss?“, fragte Callen lachend, „Ich geh mal hin.“

„Mach das und ruf mich an, wenn du weißt, was läuft. Ich fahre zurück und behalte Markham im Auge. Die Klamotten, die Hetty für euch ausgesucht hat, habe ich im Hausboot aufs Bett gelegt.“

Callen nickte ihm dankend zu und ging dann zu Brian und Tej. Als er sich den beiden näherte, verabschiedete sich Tej mit einem Handschlag und holte sein Handy raus.

„Weißt du, Brian. Sam und ich sprechen unsere Pläne normalerweise miteinander durch. Und stimmen sie ab.“

Brian sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Er setzte zum Sprechen an, biss sich auf die Lippe und sah zu Boden. Dann fuhr er sich durch die Haare: „Tut mir leid. Ich- ich bin es wohl nicht mehr so gewohnt, mit jemandem zusammen zu arbeiten.“

„Das kenn ich, glaub mir. Du solltest Sam mal nach unseren Anfängen fragen. Oder Hetty. Ihre Geschichten klingen irgendwie immer ein wenig abgefahrener.“

„Okay. Also ich hab mir folgendes gedacht-“

Callen hob eine Hand und sah an Brians Schulter vorbei zur Straße. Dort stand ein brauner Cadillac mit zwei bekannten Gesichtern innen drin.

„Wir haben Zaungäste.“

„Ich weiß.“

Callen hob überrascht eine Braue. Wann hatte der Blonde die entdeckt? Warum hatte er nichts gesagt?

Brian sah kurz über seine Schulter: „Die Typen haben uns wohl im Straßengewirr verloren, als wir von Verone weg sind und sind gleich hier her gefahren.“

Brian sah wieder zu Callen: „In Miami weiß jeder, dass ich meistens hier anzutreffen bin.“

„Wird Zeit, dass die beiden verschwinden“, nachdenklich ließ Callen seinen Blick über die Garage schweifen. Dann lächelte er Brian breit und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. Seine Hand ließ er dort liegen: „Ich hab ne Idee.“

Callen schnappte sich Fensterputzmittel und ging auf den Cadillac zu. Verones Handlanger hatten ihn noch gar nicht richtig bemerkt, als er plötzlich am Fahrerfenster auftauchte.

„Hallo, meine Herren. Mir scheint, ihr habt euch verfahren. Oder braucht ihr einen Ölwechsel?“

Die beiden Männer tauschten genervte Blicke. Callen grinste nur breiter. Er holte einen Lappen hervor und ging zu Frontscheibe.

„Wo ihr schon mal hier seid, mach ich euch gleich das Fenster sauber.“

Großzügig sprühte er das Mittel auf die ganze Scheibe und verteilte es mit dem Lappen.

„Hey, was soll denn das, Mann?“, fragte der Fahrer. Callen antwortete ihm nicht. Daraufhin sprangen die beiden aus dem Auto: „Verdammt! Du sollst das lassen!“

Schnell entfernte sich Callen, aber nicht ohne vorher ein brennendes Feuerzeug auf die Scheibe zu werfen. Sofort entzündete sich das Putzmittel und Feuer breitete sich auf der gesamten Glasfläche aus. Eilig versuchten die beiden das Feuer mit ihren Sakkos auszuklopfen. Callen lachte nur.

In dem Moment stoppte Brian seinen Wagen neben ihm: „Spring rein! Wir haben noch was vor.“

Sie fuhren an dem brennenden Auto vorbei. Hinter ihnen folgte Tej mit Suki am Steuer.

„Wo geht’s hin?“, fragte Callen, als er sich anschnallte. In seinen Adern pumpte das Adrenalin. Am liebsten hätte er Brian an sich gezogen, doch nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Tacho verwarf er den Gedanken schnell. Kein noch so guter Kuss war es Wert mit achtzig gegen eine Wand zu fahren. Also begnügte er sich damit, eine Hand auf Brians Oberschenkel zu legen.

Der Blonde verzog kurz das Steuer und rammte beinah einen entgegenkommenden Bus, doch er lenkte das Auto schnell wieder in die Spur. Überrascht, aber trotzdem lächelnd sah er zu Callen: „Warn mich das nächste Mal.“

„Mach ich. Also, was ist dein ominöser Plan?“

„Also ich hab mir Folgendes gedacht…“

 

 

[1] Alan Bersin, derzeitiger Commissioner of U.S. Customs and Border Protection


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Leute,
> 
> bevor ihr weiterlest: in diesem Kapitel gibt es non-con, also falls ihr so etwas nicht lesen wollt, dann überspringt das Kapitel einfach.  
> Ansonsten viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> LG  
> Mephysto

Die Musik dröhnte durch den Club. Die Tanzfläche war voll mit schönen Menschen und seine Mädels tanzten auf den kleinen Bühnen, um die Gäste weiter anzuheizen. An der Bar herrschte beständiger Betrieb und Carter hörte schon die Kassen klingeln. Auch seine Dealer hatten sich gut unter die Gäste gemischt und fuhren emsig Gewinne ein. Alles in allem war Carter zufrieden, doch er schielte immer wieder zum Eingang.

Seine Rolex zeigte nur noch zehn Minuten bis Mitternacht und er suchte eifrig nach den blonden Locken. Brian sollte bald mal hier auftauchen!

Und genau in dem Moment betrat Brian seinen Club. Er sah verdammt heiß aus. Seinem enggeschnittenen, kurzärmeligen dunklen Hemd nach zu urteilen hatte er gute Muskeln und die hautengen Bluejeans taten echt was für die langen Beine und den knackigen Hintern. Carter leckte sich über die Lippen. Zeit, die Beute einzufahren!

Brians Kumpel war natürlich auch da. Ganz annehmbar für einen Club gekleidet. Die beiden zogen die Blicke der Umstehenden auf sich.

Carter winkte die neue Kellnerin, die Latina, heran. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und schwingenden Hüften schritt sie auf ihn zu.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Verone.“

„Maria-“

„Monica“, korrigierte sie, etwas weniger lächelnd.

„Meinetwegen“, brummte Carter abwesend, „Monica. Kümmere dich um Whitworth und bring ihn in die VIP-Lounge. Auf dem Weg zu ihm sagst du Carina, dass sie herkommen soll.“

Marta nickte stirnrunzelnd und wirkte nicht sehr zufrieden, aber sie machte sich davon, um seinen Anweisungen nachzukommen. Braves Mädchen.

Carter beobachtete Brian und seinen Freund. Sie nahmen die Menge um sie herum kaum war. Hammond war kurz verschwunden, um beiden ein Bier zu besorgen und nun standen sie da, tranken und unterhielten sich angeregt.

Hammond legte seine Hand auf Brians Arm und sagte etwas. Der Blonde lachte, trank und lächelte den Mann nur an.

Carter ballten eine Faust und durchbohrte Hammond mit seinen Blicken. Der ließ seine Hand zu Brians Hüfte wandern.

„Sie haben mich rufen lassen, Mr. Verone?“, Carina trat an den abgesperrten Bereich heran.

„Siehst du die beiden dort?“, er deutete auf Brian und Hammond.

„Ah, Ihre Gäste. Soll ich sie herholen?“

„Schick Brian her und beschäftige seinen Freund ein bisschen.“

Sie sah ihn fragend an, doch nach dem Blick, den er ihr schenkte, hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf und sie nickte. Sie ging auf die beiden zu, berührte Hammond an der Schulter und wisperte ihm lächelnd etwas zu. Dann begrüßte sie Brian – ohne Körperkontakt, gutes Mädchen – und deutete mit ihrem Kinn Richtung Carter.

Brian folgte der Aufforderung und sah zu ihm. Carter winkte ihn zu sich und der Blonde setzte sich in Bewegung, Sein Freund blieb zurück. Sehr gut.

Brian schlängelte sich durch die Menge.

„Guten Abend“, sagte er.

Carter streckte seine Hand aus: „Freut mich, dass du gekommen bist.“

Brian nickte und ergriff seine Hand. Sofort zog Carter ihn zu sich heran. Der Blonde stolperte und fiel gegen ihn. Carter grinste: „Du bist wirklich stürmisch, Bullitt.“

Brian löste sich von ihm und räusperte sich: „Ja, sorry. War keine Absicht.“

„Aber ich freu mich wirklich“, Carter legte den Arm um Brians Schultern. Seine Finger strichen über Brians Hals. Der Mann schauerte und sah ihn unsicher an: „Sie wollten doch übers Geschäft reden, Mr. Verone. Und Sie haben uns eingeladen.“

Carter beugte sich zu Brian: „Nenn mich Carter. Jetzt, wo wir _Partner_ sind. _Brian_.“

Brian nickte und ließ sich zu der Couch führen. Carter setzte sich dicht neben ihn und behielt den Arm um Brians Schulter. Der Blonde sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen. Sein Lächeln war unsicherer geworden, aber Carter beschloss das bald zu ändern.

„Du siehst gut aus, Corazon“, hauchte er dem Mann ins Ohr, „muy apolíneo.“

Brian lachte und drehte sich ein wenig in der Umarmung, damit er Carter ansehen konnte: „Sie finden mich attraktiv?“

Carters zweite Hand legte sich auf Brians Oberschenkel: „Hast du das noch nicht mitbekommen?“

Brian zuckte leicht zusammen und sein Blick fiel auf Carters Hand. Doch er ließ sie dort liegen, also strich Carter über den Schenkel ein wenig hinauf.

„Sie sind sehr … direkt“, Brian suchte seinen Blick. Er sah sehr unsicher aus. Oh, wie Carter solche Menschen liebte. Wenn er den Mann erst einmal unter sich hatte, würde er heiser vor schreien.

Erregung floss durch Carters Körper und sein Glied merkte auf.

Carters Lippen näherten sich Brians und seine Hand trennte nur noch wenige Zentimeter vom Schritt des anderen.

„Ich dachte, wir sprechen über das Geschäft“, brachte Brian hervor. Er atmete jetzt schneller und sah Carter fast panisch an, doch er brauchte keine Angst haben. Die richtig schweißtreibenden Aktivitäten würden sie in Carters Büro fortführen. Das hier war nur eine kleine Einstimmung.

„Später, Corazon“, murmelte er nur. Dann beugte er sich vor.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Verone“, unterbrach eine Stimme ihn, „vielen Dank für Ihre Einladung.“

Mit einem Schlag war die Erregung fort. Genervt löste sich Carter ein wenig von Brian. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin. Sein Arm verblieb um Brian.

Vor der Absperrung stand Hammond und grinste ihn unverschämt an. Hinter ihm stand Carina und sandte Carter um Verzeihung heischende Blicke.

Carter durchbohrte Hammond mit seinem Blick: „Du hast Mut, Kleiner.“

Der Mann hatte den Nerv zu lachen!

„Warum? Weil ich auf Ihre Einladung hin hergekommen bin?“

Seufzend sah Carter zu Brian, der jetzt, das sein Kumpel aufgetaucht war, entspannter wirkte. Verdammt!

„Also du hast den Wagen von meinen Leuten angezündet. Stimmt das?“

Der Typ verzog keine Miene. Er grinste immer noch und ließ sich in das Polster Carter gegenüber fallen: „Ja. Ist korrekt.“

Hammond lehnte sich zurück und blickte Carter ganz entspannt entgegen: „Wissen Sie, ich kann mich bloß schlecht unterordnen.“

Carter schnaubte: „Ich hab das gleiche Problem. Und besonders, wenn es sich dabei um Bullen handelt.“

Hammond hob eine Augenbraue und lachte: „Wer nicht? Oder glauben Sie, ich will noch mal einfahren?“

„Also gut“, Carter nahm seinen Arm von Brians Schulter und strich ihm über die Knie, „gehen wir ein Stück. Kommt mit.“

Sie standen auf und folgten ihm. Roberto und Enrique bildeten den Abschluss, als sie zur VIP-Lounge gingen. Unterwegs zündete sich Carter eine Zigarre an.

Zufrieden bemerkte er, dass seine Männer in der Lounge alles schon bereit gelegt hatten. Brian und sein Kumpel runzelten verwirrt die Stirn, Carina ignorierte die Sachen ganz und ging zur Bar. Sie öffnete den Champagner und gab Carter ein Glas.

„Wozu ist das alles?“, fragte Hammond und blickte auf den Gasbrenner auf dem Tisch. Carter nippte an seinem Glas: „Wir wollen ein bisschen Spaß haben.“

Er nahm Carina die Flasche aus der Hand, goss ein weiteres Glas ein und reichte es Brian. Der nahm es zögerlich entgegen: „Danke.“

„Eine meiner Angestellten, Melisa-“

„Monica“, korrigierte Carina grinsend.

„Oder so. Sie bringt uns noch einen Gast.“

Und ganz brav führte Miguela Detective Whitworth in ihre Runde. Whitworth sah jetzt zum ersten Mal nach vorn. Carter prostete ihm zu.

„Hey, Carter.“

„Das ist Detective Whitworth“, stellte Carter den Mann den anderen beiden vor, „er ist Miamis Bester.“

Die Kellnerin sah noch fragend zu Carter, doch er schickte sie nur weg. Schließlich sollte sie noch arbeiten.

„Und?“, fragte Carter, „Amüsieren Sie sich, Detective?“

„Ja, kann man so sagen“, grinste Whitworth, „Sie kennen mich ja.“

„Ja“, stimmte Carter zu, „das tue ich.“

Und gleich würden sie sich beide noch ein wenig besser kennen lernen. Wurde Zeit, dass Whitworth mitbekam, dass man Carter keinen Wunsch abschlug.

„Sie bekommen schon ewig Ihren Anteil von mir.“

„Das stimmt nicht“, protestierte Whitworth. Zum ersten Mal wirkte er nicht mehr entspannt und glücklich. Er war sogar ein wenig blass geworden.

„Halts Maul!“, würgte Carter ihn ab. Er ging auf den Detective zu. Enrique und Roberto stellten sich hinter den Mann, um ihm jegliche Fluchtmöglichkeit zu rauben.

„Ich habe eine letzte Aufgabe für Sie, Detective, klar?“

Und sobald er das Geld – und Brian – hatte, würde er sich nach Argentinien absetzen. Dann musste er den Schmarotzer nicht mehr sehen.

Whitworth sah ihn unsicher an: „Wir haben doch schon darüber geredet.“

Carter hob eine Braue: „Ja?“

„Ja“, Whitworth gab seiner Stimme einen festeren Klang. Doch Carter sah, dass er zurückwich, „und ich sagte, ich kann das nicht tun.“

Carter grinste: „Das ist die falsche Antwort. Auf den Tisch.“

Enrique und Roberto schnappten sich den fetten Mann und warfen ihn auf die Platte. Brian und sein Kumpel wichen erschrocken zurück. Carter ging an den rangelnden Männern vorbei zu Brian.

„Setz dich doch, Corazon“, er führte Brian von seinem Kumpel weg zu einem Zweisitzer. Wortlos ließ sich Brian ins Polster fallen und sah Carter in die Augen. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und es war schwer in seinen Augen zu lesen.

Carter beugte sich dicht zu ihm runter: „Du bleibst doch nachher noch, nicht wahr?“

Seine Finger strichen über Brians Wange zu seinem Hals. Er spürte, wie der Blonde schluckte.

„Schließlich haben wir noch etwas zu beenden“, er öffnete die ersten Knöpfe von Brians Hemd. Jetzt wich der Blonde zurück. Er drängte sich gegen die Lehne der Couch.

„Mal sehen“, brachte er hervor. Carter lachte und erhob sich: „Corazon.“

Mittlerweile hatten seine Männer es geschafft, Whitworth auf dem Tisch festzubinden, auch wenn der protestierte und ihm drohte. Glaubte er wirklich, als Detective war er vor ihm sicher? Für einen korrupten Bullen wusste er erstaunlich wenig über die reale Gangsterwelt.

Carter holte ein Messer heraus und trat auf den gefesselten Mann zu: „Halts Maul, du fettes Schwein!“

Er zerschnitt das widerliche Hemd in der Mitte, dann holte er sich die Ratte und den Eiskübel vom Beistelltisch. Whitworths Bewegungen wurden hastiger. Nackte Angst blitzte in seinen Augen auf und er schrie lauter.

„Setz dich!“, befahl er Brians Kumpel, der sich hastig neben dem Blonden niederließ. Die beiden Männer tauschten einen kurzen Blick.

„Verone!“, Whitworth sprach sehr schnell, „Das bereuen Sie! Also hören Sie schon auf damit!“

Carter zeigte ihm nur den Kübel: „Wenn dieser Eimer zu heiß wird, Detective, wird die Ratte da raus wollen.“

Carter hielt ihm die Ratte vors Gesicht.

„Und die einzige Richtung, in die sie kann, ist nach unten.“

Er setzte das fiepende Tier auf Whitworths Bauch und stülpte den Eimer darüber. Roberto hielt den Eimer fest. Carter hatte sich schon einen Arbeitshandschuh übergezogen.

Whitworth wurde immer verzweifelter: „Nehmen Sie sie weg! Dann bin ich bereit, das zu vergessen!“

Carter holte nur den Schweißbrenner hervor, schaltete ihn an und hielt ihn an den Eimer. Er sah zu seinen beiden Gästen: „Wusstet ihr, dass eine Ratte sich durch ein Abflussrohr beißen kann?“

Die Ratte kratzte an der Metallwand und fiepte lauter.

„Hören Sie, solange sie schreit, brauchen Sie keine Angst zu haben, Detective. Erst wenn sie ruhig ist, dann geht sie an die Arbeit.“

Carter sah zu Brian. Er und sein Kumpel wirkten echt cool. Für die Nervensäge war es die Lektion, die Hände von seinen Dingen zu lassen. Für Brian, dass er sich Carters Wünschen besser beugte. Natürlich würde er niemals eine Ratte an Brians Haut ranlassen. Da hatte er bessere Methoden, die ihm noch sehr viel mehr Freude bereiteten. Aber Seile spielten darin auch eine große Rolle.

Whitworth schrie und bettelte, er möge aufhören. Die Fackel brannte weiter.

Carter nahm kurz den Brenner weg und deutete mit ihm auf Whitworths Gesicht: „Sie sind für die Einheiten, die meine Besitztümer observieren verantwortlich. Alles, was ich will, ist ein Fenster von 15 Minuten. Wo alle, und damit meine ich buchstäblich alle, verschwinden.“

Whitworths Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Er kniff die Augen zusammen: „Ich sag doch: das kann ich nicht tun. Aufhören!“

Carter lächelte und drehte sich um. Er winkte Carina zu sich: „Komm her.“

Sie verzog keine Miene und trat an ihn heran. Er deutete auf Whitworths Kopf: „Stopf ihm das Maul! Na los!“

Carina kniete sich an Whitworths Kopf und hielt ihm den Mund zu.

„Carter wird aufhören, sobald Sie das tun, was er sagt“, Carina war gut. Sie sah gelassen auf Whitworth hinab und ihre Stimme zitterte nicht ein bisschen. Schade, dass Carter zurzeit auf Blonde stand.

Whitworth sah bettelnd zu Carter: „Was? Wollen Sie mir irgendwas sagen?“

„Okay!“

Carina nahm ihre Hände weg.

„Sie hat mich gebissen. Großer Gott! Ich mach es!“

„Was genau?“, hakte Carter nach, „Sagen Sie’s.“

„Ich tu es. Ich gebe Ihnen Ihr Fenster. Nehmen Sie sie weg!“

Zufrieden schaltete Carter den Schweißbrenner aus. Doch bevor er auch den Eimer wegnahm, sah er Whitworth noch einmal an: „Wenn Sie vorhaben, mich zu bescheißen, dann besucht meine Ratte auch gerne Ihre Frau, Lynn.“

Whitworth begann zu flennen.

„Und Ihren Sohn Clay“, die Tränen liefen in Bächen, „und Ihre Tochter Lexi. Haben Sie mich verstanden?“

Whitworth nickte.

„Haben Sie gehört?“, brüllte Carter. Nun, da er sich sicher war, den Mann genug eingeschüchtert zu haben, klopfte er ihm auf die Brust: „Und jetzt können Sie gehen.“

Roberto nahm den Eimer herunter und packte die Ratte wieder zurück. Enrique hievte den Mann vom Tisch und gemeinsam schafften die beiden den Detective vor die Tür.

Carter genehmigte sich erst einmal einen Schluck Champagner. Dabei ließ er Brian nicht aus den Augen, der seinem Blick nicht auswich. Gott, hatte Carter jetzt Bock auf harten, langen Sex!

Zeit, das Anhängsel loszuwerden.

„Wie hat euch die Show gefallen?“

Die beiden schwiegen und starrten ihn nur an.

„15 Minuten. Danach wird jeder Bulle in Florida hinter euch her sein. Café Versailles. Treffpunkt 18 Uhr. Übermorgen. Fahrbereit.“

Dann hatte er noch genug Zeit Brian in seinem Bett zu genießen.

„Verstanden?“

Die beiden stimmten zu. Carter sah eindringlich zu Brians Kumpel: „Und mach ja keine Mätzchen. Sonst bist du der Nächste. Ist das klar?“

Hammond sah ihn kalt an. Dann zuckte sein Mundwinkel. Carter war kurz davor, ihm das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen!

„Nimm dir ein bisschen Champagner. Carina kümmert sich um dich. Brian?“

Der Blonde merkte auf. Carter nickte zur Tür. Die Männer wechselten kurz einen Blick, dann stand Brian auf und trat vor ihm auf den Flur. Sein Kumpel und Carina blieben zurück.

Carter leckte sich über die Lippen. Im Flur stieß er Brian gegen die Wand. Schnell drängte er sein Knie zwischen dessen Beine und drückte mit seiner Hand Brians Schulter an die Mauer. Der Blonde keuchte erschrocken und sah ihn an. Er war ganz blass geworden.

„Was soll das?“

Carter lachte. Seine Zunge spielte mit Brians Ohrläppchen: „Was denkst du, Kleiner? Wir wurden vorhin gestört.“

Bevor Brian überhaupt etwas erwidern konnte, öffnete Carter die restlichen Hemdknöpfe und legte den Blick auf die straffen Bauchmuskeln frei.

„Hey-!“

Er küsste Brian hart, um jeden weiteren Laut einzudämmen. Während seine Zunge Brians Mundhöhle ausgiebig erkundete, öffnete er dessen Jeans. Seine Hand glitt in die Unterhose und er packte fest zu. Brians Finger krallten sich in sein Hemd und der Blonde versuchte ihn mit aller Macht von sich zu schieben, doch Carter drängte sich einfach nur härter gegen den Körper.

Er beendete den Kuss zwischen ihnen. Nicht zu früh, denn Brians Zähne klackten aneinander.

„Ah, ah, ah“, tadelte Carter und griff in die blonden Locken. Er zog Brians Kopf nach hinten: „Nicht beißen, Kleiner, verstanden?“

„Lass mich los!“, Brians Griff wurde fester und Carter hoffte, dass da keine Spuren übrig blieben. Er sollte die Bewegungsfreiheit seines Kleinen eiligst unterbinden.

Plötzlich spürte Carter einen Griff an seinen Schultern. Ehe er sich versah, wurde er von Brian weggezogen und stieß gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Schmerzhaft keuchte er auf und sank zu Boden. Als er hochsah, blickte er direkt in Hammonds Gesicht. Es war wutverzerrt und seine Fäuste hatte er gehoben. Doch er ging nicht auf Carter los. Stattdessen spuckte er ihm vor die Füße: „Machen Sie das nicht noch einmal!“

Dann legte er einen Arm um Brians Schulter und führte den Blonden weg.

Fluchend erhob sich Carter: „Na warte!“

Doch er konnte den beiden nicht nachsetzen, denn Carina stellte sich vor ihn und sah ihn besorgt an: „Mr. Verone. Sind Sie verletzt?“

Unwirsch stieß er die Frau zur Seite und stürmte Richtung Tanzfläche, aber die beiden Männer waren verschwunden. Carina tauchte neben ihm auf: „Mr. Verone?“

„Hol Enrique und Roberto!“, knurrte er sie an, „Ich hab einen Auftrag für sie.“

Und wenn er Hammond selbst umlegen musste, Brian gehörte ihm!

 

Brian war übel. Seine Hand lag fest auf seinem Mund, mit der anderen klammerte er sich an Callens Hemd. Dessen Arm lag um seinen Schultern. Der Mann schob die Menge bei Seite und brachte ihn in die kühle Nachtluft.

Sobald er die Brise spürte, atmete Brian tief ein. Er löste sich von Callen, stützte seine Hände auf den Beinen ab und beugte sich vor.

„Hey, wenn du kotzen musst, dann tu das wo dich keiner sieht!“, herrschte ihn einer der Türsteher an.

„Beruhig dich, Mann!“, rief Callen ihm zu und schob Brian weg von der Menge. Sie landeten in einer Gasse neben dem Club. Brian lehnte seine Stirn gegen die kühle Mauer.

Er schloss die Augen.

So viele Bilder tanzten in seinem Kopf herum. Flashbacks von Händen, Mündern und-

Brian beugte sich hastig vor und erbrach sich.

Sofort spürte er Callen neben sich. Der Mann strich ihm durch die Haare und rieb ihm den Rücken: „Hey, geht’s wieder?“

Brian nickte und wischte sich über den Mund: „Sorry. Ich weiß nicht- Normalerweise- Ich krieg sonst nicht so heftige Attacken.“

„Du hast so was öfter?“

Brian nickte und erhob sich: „War nach dem Jugendknast schlimmer. Da hab ich fast jeden Tag gekotzt. Verone muss wohl ein Auslöser gewesen sein.“

„Ich bring den Kerl um!“, knurrte Callen, „Sobald wir am Ziel ankommen.“

„Danke, aber das ist nicht nötig. Gott, ich bin so blöd“, Brian strich sich über das Gesicht, „ich kenne die Moves. Ich weiß, wie man sich aus so was befreit. Und dann bin ich wie erstarrt.“

„Hey“, Callen berührte ihn vorsichtig am Arm, „das ist nicht deine Schuld. Der Kerl hat dich überrumpelt.“

Brian seufzte: „Ist trotzdem kein gutes Gefühl. Ich dachte, ich hätte es vergessen.“

„Was im Knast passiert ist?“

Ein Nicken.

„Das hast du verdrängt. Vielleicht solltest du mal mit einem Psychologen darüber reden.“

Brian hob eine Braue: „Damit meine Kollegen mich komplett für verrückt halten? Ich wollte ihnen nicht noch mehr Munition geben.“

„Die ärztliche Schweige-“

„Das wäre trotzdem rausgekommen. Du weißt wie so etwas ist.“

Brian spuckte auf die Straße. Dieser Geschmack im Mund war widerlich. Er brauchte dringend eine Dusche. Und ein Bett. Auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass er diese Nacht schlafen konnte.

„Lass uns gehen“, er wich Callens Blick aus. Er konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Gott, was musste der Mann jetzt von ihm denken. Brians Magen überschlug sich wieder, aber diesmal nicht vor Übelkeit. Scham füllte ihn komplett aus. Es behagte ihm gar nicht, sein Bett diese Nacht teilen zu müssen. Er brauchte jetzt Einsamkeit.

„Soll ich fahren?“, schlug Callen vor und streckte seine Hand aus. Brian maß ihn mit einem Blick. Er war nur ungern Beifahrer, weil er dann keine Kontrolle hatte, aber die Müdigkeit spürte er in allen Gliedern. Und er fühlte in seiner Brust, dass eine Panikattacke nicht so fern lag. Die während Fahren mit hoher Geschwindigkeit zu bekommen, war nicht nur unangenehm, sondern konnte auch tödlich enden.

Geschlagen holte er die Autoschlüssel hervor und warf sie Callen zu. Dann stieg er ein. Er war Callen dankbar, dass der Mann kein weiteres Wort darüber verlor.

Stumm fuhren sie zu Tejs Garage. Es war zwar schon weit nach eins, aber die Party noch voll im Gange. Sie hatten sich, wie so oft, um einen Tisch versammelt und pokerten.

Brian rieb sich über das Gesicht. Er hatte nicht die Nerven, seine Fassade lang genug aufrecht zu erhalten, um sich seinen Freunden zu stellen.

Plötzlich stand ein warmer Körper neben ihm.

Mit klopfendem Herzen drehte er seinen Kopf. Seinen Lippen entwich fast ein erleichtertes Seufzen, als er Callen entdeckte. Zurzeit spielten seine Gedanken einfach verrückt.

Callen lächelte ihn warm an und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange: „Geh doch schon vor. Ich lenk deine Freunde noch ein wenig ab.“

Brian nickte: „Danke.“

Doch er ging noch nicht. Callens Berührung war warm und er fühlte sich so gut in diesem Moment. Irgendwann wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde zu erregen, mit jeder Sekunde stieg. Also löste er sich, höchst widerwillig, von Callen und ging zum Hausboot.

Dort duschte er so lang und ausgiebig, dass kein heißes Wasser mehr übrig war, aber Brian hatte es gebraucht. Es dampfte in dem kleinen Badezimmer. Seine Haut war krebsrot. Am liebsten hätte er Verones Berührung von seiner Haut weggebrannt.

So trocknete er sich nur ab, zog sich an und war bereit sich ins Bett fallen zu lassen. In dem Callen schon saß. Er tippte auf seinem Handy.

Brian räusperte sich unsicher und schritt langsam zum Bett. Callen sah lächelnd auf. Er legte das Handy weg und hob die Decke.

Brian stockte einen Moment. Das wirkte doch sehr häuslich. Und sicher.

Er legte sich zu Callen.

Der Mann sah ihn einen Moment an. Er wirkte sehr nachdenklich, bevor er endlich fragte: „Darf ich dich anfassen?“

Brian war einen Moment lang so überrascht, dass ihm die Worte fehlten. Als er sie wiederfand, brachte er es nur zu einer Frage: „Warum?“

„Ich frage, damit du selbst bestimmen kannst.“

„Findest du das nicht übertrieben?“

Callen streckte langsam seine Hand aus und legte sie auf Brians Hüfte. Er streichelte die Haut und glitt immer wieder dicht zu Brians Körpermitte. Der Blonde konnte ein Zusammenzucken nicht verbergen.

„Ich denke, es ist nötig.“

Brian nickte nur. Er atmete tief durch, um sein klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Als Callens Finger wieder zu seinem Glied wanderten, ergriff er dessen Hand.

„Du darfst mich anfassen. Aber bitte nicht dort.“

Callen erwiderte nichts. Er legte seine Hand auf Brians oberen Rücken: „So in Ordnung?“

Brian rückte dicht an Callen heran. Er sog Callens Geruch ein. Er war so angenehm. Die ausgewogene Mischung von Aftershave und seinem eigenen Körpergeruch.

Brian schloss die Augen. Er hörte auf Callens Atem. Und langsam schlief er ein.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo liebe Leute,
> 
> ich weiß das Kapitel ist eine Woche zu spät dran. Leider habe ich eine gute Ausrede: ich hatte auf Arbeit einen Unfall mit der Hand und konnte eine Woche lang kaum Tippen. Das hat mich bei der Übersetzungsarbeit ganz schön hinterher hinken lassen. Und da ich das deutsche Original und die englische Version immer gleichzeitig hochladen möchte, ging es leider nicht anders.
> 
> Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefällt und ihr nicht allzu enttäuscht wart.
> 
> Habt Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> LG  
> Mephysto

Callen wurde sich seiner Umgebung allmählich bewusst. Seine Lider waren noch schwer. Seine linke Sohle juckte ein wenig und er rieb sie an der Decke, damit es aufhörte. Die Sonnenstrahlen wärmten einen schmalen Streifen auf seiner Schulter.

Unter seinem Arm regte sich Brians Körper, bevor er wieder ganz still lag.

Callen blinzelte. Brians Gesicht war ihm zugewandt. Seine Lider waren fest geschlossen. Er sah so sorglos aus. Kein Vergleich zum Vorabend.

In Callen brodelte es bei der Erinnerung an Verones Tat. Am liebsten hätte er den Mann zusammengeschlagen, doch sein Fokus war schnell auf Brian gerichtet. Also hatte er Verone nur vor die Füße gespuckt und sich dann zu dem Blonden gekniet.

Es war schwer mitanzusehen, wie dieser sonst so gesammelte Mann nach diesem Abend so fertig war. Allein die Andeutungen, was ihm in seiner Vergangenheit so alles passiert war.

Callen fuhr mit seinen Fingern sacht durch Brians Locken. Im Schlaf drängte sich der Mann dichter an Callens Körper. Er seufzte leise und blinzelte.

Blaue Augen huschten einen Moment schlafgetrübt und verwirrt durch den Raum, bevor sie zu Callens Gesicht wanderten.

Callen erwartete Panik oder Angst in ihnen zu sehen, doch Brian lächelte nur leicht.

„Morgen“, murmelte er.

„Gut geschlafen?“

Brian nickte. Er löste sich ein wenig von Callen, unterbrach aber nicht die Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Davon ermutigt beugte sich Callen vor. Brian rutschte an ihn heran. Ihre Lippen näherten sich.

Ein Geräusch hielt sie davon ab. Als ob ein Fenster oder eine Tür zur Seite geschoben wurde. Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander. Callen griff nach seiner Waffe, die neben dem Bett auf dem Boden lag. Als er wieder zu Brian sah, hatte auch er eine Pistole in der Hand. Eine weiße _Desert Eagle_. Und wie er so da saß – die Waffe auf den hinteren Teil des Bootes gerichtet, die Decke um seinen nackten Körper drapiert – sah er verdammt heiß aus.

Callen schluckte, dann riss er sich zusammen und richtete seinen Lauf ebenfalls nach vorn.

Jetzt erklangen Schritte und Flüstern: „Callen?“

„Wer ist da?“, fragte Brian in Zimmerlautstärke.

„Ich bin’s. Kensi.“

Sie trat mit erhobenen Händen vor. Obwohl zwei Waffen auf sie gerichtet waren, grinste sie breit.

„Sam hat mir schon erzählt, dass du mit einer Waffe unter dem Kissen schläfst, aber das hier-“

Ihr Blick huschte über ihre nackten Oberkörper und sie zeigte Zähne: „Habe ich gestört?“

„Du klingst darüber gar nicht traurig“, bemerkte Callen. Er packte die Waffe wieder weg und Brian tat es ihm gleich.

„Aber ich denke nicht, dass du deswegen hier bist.“

„Nein. Doch ich werde wohl häufiger vorbeikommen.“

Callen errötete bei dieser Androhung nicht. Das war eben Kensis Art zu sagen, dass sie damit kein Problem hatte. Doch über Brians Körper zog sich eine blasse Röte, die Callen dazu veranlasste sich über die Lippen zu lecken.

„Warum bist du hier Kensi? Solltest du nicht ein Auge auf Verone haben?“

Kensi winkte ab: „Der Mann schläft noch. Sollte er meine Abwesenheit mitbekommen, sage ich ihm einfach, dass ich mit ein paar Freunden Frühstücken war.“

„Und was ist so dringend, dass du hier in Herrgottsfrühe auftauchst?“

Kensi presste die Lippen zusammen und zog die Stirn in Falten: „Wir müssen mit Hetty reden. Vielleicht müssen wir die Operation abbrechen.“

„Was ist passiert?“

„Verone hat Enrique und Roberto befohlen, dich zu töten, Callen. Ich habe sie belauscht. Sobald ihr über die Ziellinie fahrt, verpassen sie dir eine Kugel.“

Callen hob eine Braue. Ganz so überrascht war er davon nicht. Er hatte Verone angepisst und zwar ziemlich gewaltig. Er hatte sich schon gewundert, warum der Kerl ihn nicht gleich in seinem Club erwürgt hatte. Das Verlangen war definitiv in Verone gewesen.

Brian sah zu ihm. Er wirkte besorgt und Callen lächelte ihn breit an. Er war stark versucht, seine Hand unter der Decke verschwinden zu lassen, aber das tat er nicht, solange Kensi noch im Raum war.

„Du wirkst nicht sehr beunruhigt“, stellte Brian trocken fest, „kommt es öfters vor, dass dich die Leute umlegen wollen?“

Kensi schnaubte: „Das ist aber nett ausgedrückt.“

Callen grinste weiter: „Ich würde mir da keine allzu großen Sorgen machen. Während der Fahrt steckt Hetty uns doch ständig im Ohr. Außerdem hat Eric unsere GPS-Signale die ganze Zeit auf dem Schirm. Und am Übergabeort wartet dann sowieso eine Einheit auf uns. Also kein Grund nervös zu werden.“

Er sah zu Kensi hoch, die ihn herausfordernd ansah: „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du uns das nicht per Handy sagen konntest. Ein Anruf oder eine SMS hätten doch genügt.“

Kensi stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften: „Ich dachte, ich sag dir lieber persönlich, dass Verone nach der Fahrt plant, dir deinen Freund wegzuschnappen.“

„Brian?“, sie sahen sich beide an, „Bist du dir sicher?“

„Verone hat für ihn falsche Papiere besorgt. Und er hat sich vorgenommen, Brian festzuhalten. Mit allen Mitteln. Er hat sogar ein Privatflugzeug gechartert, an der Nallwood Avenue.“

Callen sah zu dem Blonden. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unverändert. Er wirkte von alldem nicht das kleinste Bisschen beunruhigt, aber als Callens Finger langsam über die Decke wanderten und Brians Hand berührten, stellte er fest, dass sie zu einer Faust geballt war. Und sie zitterte.

„Hat“, Brian klang sehr heiser und er räusperte sich, „hat er noch mehr gesagt?“

Nun war Kensis Ausdruck fast mitleidig: „Er hat sich an dir festgebissen, deswegen will er Callen aus dem Weg räumen. Ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich, dass er mit Callens Ermordung bis nach der Übergabe warten will.“

„Na, wenn ich tot bin, wer fährt dann sein Geld spazieren?“, Callen mühte sich vergeblich um einen heiteren Tonfall, „solange uns seine Schergen noch nicht auf den Fersen sind.“

In diesem Moment stürmte Rome ins Boot: „Verones Laufburschen sind drau-“

Er stockte, sein Blick fiel auf Kensi: „Oh, jetzt weiß ich, was sie suchen. Eure kleine Freundin hier.“

Vorsichtig spähte Kensi aus dem abgedeckten Fenster: „Das kann nicht sein. Ich habe mich rausgeschlichen.“

„Ach ja?“, fragte Rome, „Und was wollen die dann hier?“

Callen wechselte Blicke mit Kensi und Brian: „Ich habe da so eine dumpfe Ahnung. Vermutlich sollen die uns im Blick behalten.“

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Rome nervös, „Die sind nicht gerade freundlich!“

„Hey!“, Brian war gerade dabei sich ein Shirt überzuwerfen. Seine Jeans hatte er schon an, „Halt sie irgendwie hin. Lenk sie ab. Nur zwei Minuten.“

Callen griff hastig nach seinen Klamotten. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal ohne Unterhose aus dem Haus gegangen war. Das war vielleicht auch gerade ein unpassender Zeitpunkt, darüber nachzudenken.

Rome trat auf das Deck des Hausboots. Schnell scheuchte Callen Kensi ins Bad des Schiffs, während er sich seine Waffe hinten in die Hose steckte. Brian tat es ihm gleich.

Von draußen drang Romes Stimme zu ihnen: „Habt ihr gefunden, was ihr sucht?“

Schweigen. Schritte entfernten sich vom Fenster und klangen jetzt dichter am Eingang.

„Wie geht’s so? Wie läuft’s Mann?“

Callen unterdrückte nur schwer ein Zusammenzucken. Subtil war nicht wirklich Romes Art. Als Undercover-Cop wäre er eine Katastrophe.

„Oh Mann, seid ihr wegen eurer Kiste immer noch stinkig?“, musste Rome die Typen echt so reizen? Fassungslos sah Callen zu Brian, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Rome hat sich schon aus schlimmeren rausgeredet“, wisperte er, „aber lass uns ihn trotzdem erlösen.“

Callen nickte und sie traten zu Brians Freund.

„¿Dónde está?“, fragte Roberto.

„Bien“, erwiderte Brian kühl, „Was wollt ihr hier?“

Die beiden Männer maßen ihn und Brian von Kopf bis Fuß, dann tauschten sie einen Blick aus und sahen wieder herüber.

„Mann, habt ihr eure Zunge verschluckt?“, fragte Rome, „Ihr habt echt Nerven, hier aufzutauchen und-“

„Rome, halt die Klappe!“, Brian trat vor, „Können wir euch helfen?“

Enrique ging nach vorn. Sofort stellte sich Rome ihm entgegen. Er legte seine Hand auf die Brust und schob ihn zurück: „Bis hierhin und nicht weiter!“

Enrique holte eine Waffe hervor und richtete sie auf Rome. Augenblicklich glitten Callens und Brians Hände ebenfalls zu den Waffen. Sie richteten sie auf Enrique.

„Sag deinem Kumpel, er soll unseren Freund in Ruhe lassen!“, verlangte Callen. Weder Roberto noch Enrique kamen der Aufforderung nach. Jetzt zog auch Enrique seinen Revolver. Es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass Callen in den Lauf eines solchen starrte. Es würde auch nicht das letzte Mal sein.

„Ey Mann, was soll das?“, protestierte Rome, „Warum macht ihr solch einen Scheiß?“

„Halt die Fresse!“, herrschte Roberto ihn an. Er schubste Rome zu Boden, danach hob er die Waffe.

„Rome!“, mit einem Satz sprang Brian vor Rome. Callen blieb beinah das Herz stehen. Wer wusste schon, wie empfindlich der Revolver auf ein Fingerzucken reagierte?

„Nimm die Knarre runter!“, brüllte plötzlich Enrique, „Der Boss bringt dich um, wenn du den puta umbringst.“

„Was hat er gesagt?“, fragte Rome verwirrt, „War das spanisch?“

Callen sah zu Brian, doch der schien sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen. Auch wenn sein linker Augenwinkel bei dem Wort heftig gezuckt hatte.

„¡Quizá Verone asesinate porque eras tonto, cabrón!“[1], konnte Callen sich nicht verbeißen zu sagen.

Roberto richtete seine Waffe auf Callen: „Halt deinen Mund, sonst polier ich dir die Fresse!“

Enrique starrte zu Roberto und Callen. Sein Arm mit der Waffe hing schlaff an seiner Seite. Er schien Brian komplett vergessen zu haben. Sein Fehler.

Mit einem Griff nahm Brian ihm die Waffe aus der Hand und warf sie ins Wasser. Gleichzeitig hielt er Enrique den Lauf der Eagle an den Kopf.

„Dein Freund soll seine Knarre wegstecken und dann haut ihr hier ab!“, Brians Stimme war hart und seine Augen eiskalt. Jeder würde ihm zutrauen sofort abzudrücken.

Roberto brüllte: „Du zuerst, Arschloch! Du zuerst!“

Brian entsicherte die Waffe und es klickte. Callen konnte die Schweißperlen deutlich auf Enriques Stirn sehen. Der Mann wurde blass und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu seinem Kumpel: „Tu, was er sagt!“

„Dann soll er die Waffe runternehmen!“, forderte Roberto. Callen hätte ihm nicht zugetraut, dass er so standfest blieb. Sein Freund schien ihm nicht sehr viel zu bedeuten.

„In Ordnung“, sagte Brian nur. Sein Finger zuckte.

„Es reicht. Hört auf!“, Verone stand auf dem Steg. Callen fragte sich, wie lange er schon dort stand und die Show genoss. Roberto fing an zu protestieren, doch Verone würgte ihn sofort ab: „Halt die Klappe!“

Verone sah zu Brian. Sein Blick glitt über dessen Körper. Callen biss die Zähne fest zusammen und er ignorierte den Lauf in seinem Gesicht komplett. Stattdessen fixierte er Verone mit hartem Starren.

„Schluss damit, kommt schon. Wir gehen.“

Roberto knurrte und nahm die Waffe runter. Er stellte sich hinter Verone. Brian gönnte sich noch einen Moment, dann senkte auch er seine Waffe. Enrique stolperte, als er hastig vom Boot sprang.

Verone deutete mit seinem Kinn auf die Eagle: „Das ist unsere Waffe.“

Brian grinste: „Eure Waffe liegt im Wasser. Ihr könnt ja danach tauchen. Aber ich sollte euch sagen: das hier ist Privatgelände. Und der Besitzer könnte sich veranlasst sehen, die Polizei zu rufen. Weil er euch nicht kennt.“

„Werde nicht zu frech, rubio[2]“, warnte Verone, „nach letzter Nacht denke ich nicht, dass du die Konsequenzen mögen würdest.“

Sofort verdunkelte sich Brians Gesicht. Seine Hand mit der Waffe zuckte und insgeheim wünschte sich Callen, dass er Verone anschoss. Einfach, weil das Schwein es nicht anders verdient hatte. Doch sein rationaler Teil in ihm – der, der seinen Lohn von der Regierung bezog – riet ihm zur Vorsicht. Also sprang er auf das Deck und stellte sich zu dem Blonden.

„Er ist es nicht wert“, flüsterte Callen ihm zu, „stell dir einfach vor, wie schwer er es im Gefängnis hat, wenn wir ihm die Handschellen anlegen.“

Brian nickte.

Verone grinste breit: „Ich bin froh, dass ihr Jungs euch so gut vertragt. Dann werdet ihr auch sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn Enrique und Roberto morgen mit euch fahren.“

Brian und Callen wechselten Blicke.

„Natürlich nur, damit es keine Probleme gibt.“

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen“, Brian verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „es sei denn, es gibt noch was zu klären?“

Verone nickte nur: „Schon gut. Bis morgen, rubio“, er sah zu Callen, „pelmazo[3].“

„¡Hasta la mañana, cagado!“[4]

Verone verzog missmutig die Stirn, doch Brian neben ihm unterdrückte schwer ein Kichern.

„Bis dann“, Verone ging seinen Männern voran.

„Was war das denn für eine Scheiße?“, fragte Rome und stand auf, „Du bist echt verrückt, Brian! Und was wollte eure Freundin hier?“

„Tja, sieht so aus als wolle Verone mich an der Ziellinie abknallen“, Callen sah zu Brian, „lass uns zur Basis gehen. Das ist vielleicht doch etwas, vor dem wir Hetty warnen sollten. Sie reagiert immer ein wenig gereizt, wenn einem ihrer Leute eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten wird.“

Brian hob eine Braue: „Ach wirklich?“

Callen grinste nur und sprang an Land: „Gehen wir!“

 

Brian wollte unbedingt seine Freiheit wieder haben. Er hatte keine Lust mehr ständig über seine Schulter zu sehen und bei jeder Sirene gleich einen Fluchtweg zu suchen. Er wollte diese Sache schnell durchziehen und dann aus Miami verschwinden. Ein wenig hatte er auch Sehnsucht nach L.A.

Auf den Straßen dort konnte er sich schwerlich blicken lassen, aber es war doch seine Heimat. Wenn er Echo Park und die üblichen Racer Spots mied, konnte er in der Stadt bestimmt wieder leben. Vielleicht würde er sich irgendwo als Mechaniker bewerben. Oder er fuhr heimlich doch ein paar Rennen, um eine eigene Werkstatt zu eröffnen.

Das konnte er in L.A. natürlich nicht tun. Nicht, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass ihm wütende Racer alles kurz und klein schlugen. (Er wusste auch nicht, ob Vince noch dort wohnte.)

Doch das waren so Gedanken, die ihn in den letzten Tagen bewegt hatten. Neben der ganzen Geschichte mit Callen. Der Mann war ein ganz eigenes Kapitel. Eines, das nach dieser Sache hier bestimmt schnell beendet war, was Brian sehr traurig stimmte. Es sei denn Callen hatte ebenso wenig Lust wie er die Sache zwischen ihnen zu beenden.

Brian warf Callen einen schnellen Blick zu. Wenn der Mann auch an mehr interessiert war, konnte sich Brian auch gut einen Job bei Starbucks vorstellen. Oder sonst wo in L.A., wo Street Racer nicht so oft verkehrten. Er würde etwas finden, wenn er etwas hatte, was ihn in L.A. hielt.

Callen bemerkte seinen Blick und sah ihn fragend an.

Brian schüttelte innerlich seinen Kopf. Er sollte seine Gedanken klären. Wichtig war erst einmal das morgige Rennen, danach würde sich alles weitere schon ergeben. Sie sollten auf alles vorbereitet sein.

Und weil über Callen so ein mächtiges Damoklesschwert hing, hoffte er ein bisschen, dass Hetty den Einsatz abbrach, auch wenn seine Strafakte (und die von Rome) nicht gelöscht würde. Es war ihm Callens Leben allemal wert.

„Denkst du, deine Chefin bläst das ganze ab?“

Callen schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: „Glaub mir: Unser OSP hat schon ganz andere Dinger gedreht. So eine Morddrohung ist vielleicht gefährlich, hält uns aber nicht von der Arbeit ab. Selbst wenn Hetty abbrechen wollte, ich ließe es nicht zu.“

„So viel Ehrgeiz?“

„Wenn wir das nicht durchziehen, kriegst du keine weiße Weste.“

„Das ist es nicht wert-“

„Es ist _mir_ wert genug.“

Blut schoss Brian in die Wangen und er sah betreten zu Boden. Eine Erwiderung blieb ihm erspart, da sie bei der Basis angekommen waren und nun Bilkins, Hetty im Computer und Markham und Dunn gegenüber standen. Und Bilkins hatte sich wohl schon komplett an das hiesige Klima angepasst.

„Schickes Hemd“, grüßte Brian ihn.

„Ich hab heute frei“, grinste er zurück.

„Lassen wir das!“, meinte Markham ungeduldig. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Gibt es was Neues!“

Brian sah zu Callen. Der steckte seine Hände in die Taschen und sah zu seiner Chefin. Er machte ganz klar deutlich, wen er als Autorität ansah.

„Es wird ernst. Verone hat durch Folter ein Fenster für uns erzwungen. Wir fahren wohl zu einem Flugplatz auf den Keys bei der Nallwood Avenue. Verone haut dann mit einem Flugzeug für immer ab.“

„Moment mal!“, rief Markham, „Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Meine Agentin hat mir davon gar nichts gesagt! Stecken Sie mit Verone schon unter einer Decke, O’Conner? Sprichwörtlich?“

Bei diesen Worten lief ein kalter Schauer durch Brians Körper. Markhams anklagender Blick gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht und er erwiderte ihn kalt.

„Vielleicht sollten Ihre Agenten mal Nachhilfe beim NCIS nehmen. Deren Agentin hat uns heute Morgen besucht.“

Markham runzelte unwirsch die Stirn, Bilkins hingegen grinste breit. Brian war gar nicht nach Lachen zumute. Besorgt sah er zu Callen. Innerlich drängte er ihn dazu, etwas von Kensis Warnung zu sagen, doch Callen blieb stumm. Er verzog nicht eine Miene.

„Mr. O’Conner?“, Hettys blecherne Stimme drang zu ihm. Er wandte sich ihr zu.

„Sie scheinen etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben, Mr. O’Conner?“

Mit einem Schlag war die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Raumes auf ihn gerichtet. Markham wirkte als einziger an seiner Antwort nicht wirklich interessiert. Callen neben ihm seufzte kaum hörbar.

„Ihre Agentin hat uns noch vorgewarnt.“

„Und vor was?“, fragte Bilkins.

„Wenn wir das Geld geliefert haben, will Verone uns jedenfalls nicht entlohnen“, Brian zögerte einen Augenblick. Er wollte Markham nicht noch mehr Munition liefern, also formulierte er es ein wenig prosaischer: „Verone denkt an eine eher endgültige Lösung.“

Bilkins wechselte einen Blick mit Hetty: „Das gehörte nicht zur Vereinbarung. Wir sollten es abblasen.“

„Kommt nicht in Frage!“, rief Markham, „Ich habe zu lange an diesem Fall gearbeitet, um es mir von solch einem Schönling kaputt machen zu lassen!“

„Was sagen Sie dazu?“, wandte sich Bilkins an Hetty, „Immerhin steht hier auch das Leben Ihres Agenten auf dem Spiel.“

„Nun“, ihr Blick wanderte zu Callen. Brian sah zu ihm und bemerkte ein wenig amüsiert, wie dieser leicht betreten zu Boden sah.

„Es scheint so, dass mein Agent mir nichts von dieser Warnung erzählen wollte, also denke ich, dass er sich das zutraut.“

Genervt seufzte Markham und wandte sich um. Er nahm zwei Funkgeräte vom Tisch und gab sie Brian und Callen: „Es ist doch ganz einfach: Sie schaffen eine Verbindung zwischen Verone und dem Geld, bingo.“

Dann bohrte sich sein Blick in Brian: „Wenn Sie es nicht tun, dann habe ich genug in der Hand, um Sie einzubuchten. Und Ihren Kumpel auch.“

Brian verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nervös krallte er seine Finger in seinen Arm.

„Das haben Sie nicht zu entscheiden!“, funkte ihm Hetty dazwischen, „Dieser Fall wurde dem OSP übertragen. Damit obliegt es mir über Mr. O’Conners Schicksal zu entscheiden, sollte er sich entscheiden, die Fahrt nicht anzutreten, weil es zu gefährlich ist. Und niemand wird ihm deswegen einen Vorwurf machen.“

Brian war Hetty in diesem Moment so dankbar. Es fühlte sich ganz gut an, wenn der Vorgesetzte einen unterstützte. Das hätte er sich gern schon ein wenig früher gewünscht. Er schenkte der Dame ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln und sie nickte zurück.

Markham knurrte.

„Ich werde die Fahrt machen. Es hat keinen Sinn, Callen allein zu schicken.“

„Na also“, murrte Markham, „aber lassen Sie sich eins gesagt sein, O’Conner: Ich überwache Sie mit GPS, damit Sie nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen!“

Dann ging Markham, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Schweigen erfüllte den Raum bis Bilkins schwer seufzte: „Ich habe das Gefühl, in seinem Eifer macht der Kerl mehr Ärger als er am Ende zu Verones Festnahme beiträgt.“

„Aber es ist zu spät Agent Markham komplett von dem Fall abzuziehen“, erwiderte Hetty, „und die DEA wäre damit auch nicht einverstanden. Hoffen wir nur, dass er uns nicht dazwischen funkt. Wenn seine Männer zu früh auftauchen, dann versaut uns das die ganze Operation. Und mir gefällt es nicht, dass er über das GPS alles überwachen kann.“

„Vielleicht gäbe es da noch eine andere Möglichkeit“, grinste Callen, „erzähl ihnen von deinem Plan, Brian.“

Brian schluckte. So zurückblickend war sein Plan vielleicht doch nicht so schlau. Als er seine Idee vortrug, klang sie auch wesentlich abgedrehter als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

 

[1] „Vielleicht bringt Verone dich auch um, weil du so blöd bist, Arschloch!“

[2] rubio – blond

[3] pelmazo – Nervensäge, Quälgeist

[4] Bis morgen, Schisser!


	14. Chapter 14

Callen hatte in seinem beruflichen Leben schon einige verrückte Dinge getan. Der Vorfall in Budapest mit der Botschaft? War so nicht geplant gewesen. Die Sache mit dem kanadischen Geheimdienst in Chile? Nicht seine Schuld (von wegen freundliche Kanadier!) Der eine Vorfall mit Hettys- okay, das war vielleicht seine Schuld gewesen, aber definitiv anders geplant.

Callen fand, dass seine Pläne immer gut durchdacht waren. Er achtete auf jedes Detail und konnte nichts dafür, wenn alles irgendwie immer in einer Art von Chaos endete. Trotzdem fragte er sich, warum er Brians Plan für gut befand. Irgendwie war da Chaos schon ein fester Bestandteil. Und das verursachte ein aufregendes Kribbeln in seinem Magen, sorgte aber auch dafür, dass er den Plan mit Brian bis zum Erbrechen durchging.

Callen konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass alles so reibungslos ablief. Es waren zu viele unbekannte Variablen dabei: Markham, Verones Männer, die Street Racer.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass deine Freunde da mit machen?“, fragte er, als sie zu ihren Autos gingen. Brian sah ihn mit gehobener Braue an. Er schmunzelte. Callen fragte sich, warum der Mann nicht genervt mit den Augen rollte. Immerhin stellte er die Frage nun schon zum zwölften Mal.

„Irgendwie warst du weniger besorgt, als ich dir zum ersten Mal davon erzählt habe. Oder als Tej uns die Anlage gezeigt hat. Oder Rome uns deswegen ausgelacht hat.“

„Irgendwie kam mir die Idee da auch nicht ganz so verrückt vor.“

„Ich versteh dich nicht“, Brian lehnte sich gegen den Evo, „du musst doch sicher einige verrückte Dinge machen. Ich meine, ich erinnere mich noch an meine Undercover-Zeit und da habe ich oft auf Risiko gespielt. Du wirkst nicht gerade wie jemand, der einem Adrenalinrausch aus dem Weg geht. Also was ist los?“

Callen spielte mit dem Autoschlüssel. Brian hatte schon Recht. Normalerweise stand er auf abgedrehte Sachen, deswegen liebte er seinen Job. Es wurde niemals langweilig. In seinem Inneren wusste Callen, warum er jetzt lieber auf Nummer sicher ging. Warum er keinerlei Risiken eingehen wollte.

Er sah zu Brian hoch, der ihn mit seinen blauen Augen einfach nur fragend ansah. Verdammt!

Callen biss sich auf die Lippe. Dann war er mit einem Satz bei Brian, drückte ihn gegen den Evo und verschlang ihn. Brian erwiderte sofort. Callen verlor sich in dem Gefühl. Seine Finger krallten sich in Brians Shirt. Er wollte den Mann nicht mehr loslassen, aber er musste es.

„Wenn es zu gefährlich wird, dann brechen wir ab“, brachte er atemlos hervor. Er drückte Brian einen Ohrstöpsel in die Hand: „Eric wird uns die ganze Zeit überwachen.“

Brian grinste: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Glaub mir: Ich habe schon ganz andere Dinger gedreht. Das Rennen hier ist nichts. Ich sollte dir mal erzählen, wie ich auf einen fahrenden Truck gesprungen bin.“

Callen lachte: „Okay, das hätte ich dir beinah abgekauft.“

Brian hob nur eine Braue und setzte sich ins Auto. Callen verging das Lachen. Ein Kloss plumpste in seinen Magen und er beugte sich zu Brian hinunter: „Das war ein Scherz?“

„Wir sehen uns beim Café!“, dann quietschten Brians Reifen und er war weg.

Seufzend setzte sich Callen hinter das Steuer. Er schob sich den Stöpsel ins Ohr und startete den Wagen.

„Also, Eric. Gibt es schon war neues von Verone?“, fragte er.

„Einen Moment, Callen, ich schalte O’Conner dazu.“

Es knackte in der Leitung und Callen nahm weitere Hintergrundgeräusche wahr.

„Okay, jetzt sind wir alle auf Sendung!“, warum klang Eric so fröhlich?

„Kensi hat nur gemeldet, dass sie mit Verone und dieser Fuentes vom Zoll in fünf Minuten losfahren. Sie wird sich dann eine Weile nicht melden können, aber ich verfolge ihr Handy per GPS. Ihr beide müsstet in ungefähr zehn Minuten beim Treffpunkt mit Verones Männern ankommen. Markham verhält sich noch ruhig und Sam und Pearce sind bereit.“

Callen dankte Eric für das Update und fuhr eine Weile die Straßen entlang. Er behielt Brians Evo immer im Blick. Seine Gedanken nagten ein wenig an Brians Worten.

„Eric?“, fragte er dann, „Bei dem Fall mit Toretto: Was hat der letzte Truckfahrer zu Protokoll gegeben?“

„Echt jetzt?“, fragte Brian lachend. Eric tippte ein paar Momente, ehe er sich meldete: „Also der Mann sagte, das Torettos Crew ihn umkreist hat. Der eine-“

„Vince“, half Brian aus.

„Ja, der. Der ist auf den Truck gesprungen. Mit so einem Stahlseil. Und dann hat er sich in dem Stahlseil verheddert. Ugh, bestimmt keine schöne Wunde.“

„Hat mächtig geblutet“, stimmte Brian zu.

„Und dann kam ein weiterer Sportwagen und- scheiße! Echt?“

„Eric, was ist los?“, fragte Callen besorgt.

„Ich lese es dir vor: … und dann kam noch ein Wagen. Er war so grell. Orange. Und da stand so ein Typ auf. Der ist rüber gesprungen auf den Truck. Zu dem anderen Kerl. Er hat da irgendwas gemacht. Er hat den Kerl irgendwie losgemacht. Dann hat er den Kerl in das Auto geworfen oder so. Ich hab’s im Spiegel nicht richtig erkannt. Dann hab ich versucht, mit der Flinte, ihn da wegzukriegen, aber ich habe ihn nicht getroffen und er ist dann auf das andere Auto gesprungen.

Das ist ja wie bei ‚Need for Speed‘! Nur abgedrehter.“

Danach herrschte einige Zeit schweigen. Callens Gedanken rasten. Okay, er hatte einige verrückte Dinge gemacht, aber selbst er war nicht bei ungefähr hundert auf einen fahrenden Truck gesprungen und zurück.

„Ich hab’s dir doch gesagt“, meldete sich nach einiger Zeit wieder Brian. Sie waren kurz vor ihrem Ziel, „ich habe schon verrücktere Dinge gemacht.“

Callen murrte nur und gab keine Antwort. Wehe, Brian versuchte heute solch einen Stunt! Dann würde er ihn danach ans Bett fesseln. Was vielleicht keine solch schlechte Idee war.

Callen leckte sich über die Lippen, doch die Fantasien flogen davon, sobald er Enrique und Roberto entdeckte.

„Callen, O’Conner?“, Eric sprach zu ihnen, während sie ausstiegen und Verones Männer begrüßten, „Verone ist auf dem Weg zum Flugplatz. Markhams Team macht sich jetzt bereit.“

Sie wechselten kaum Worte mit den beiden Latinos. Sie wurden nur angewiesen deren Auto hinterherzufahren. Die Männer führten sie zu einem Wohnwagenpark, dann stiegen sie aus. Callen und Brian folgten. Enrique und Roberto holten zwei Vorschlaghämmer aus ihrem Wagen, mit denen sie einen Mann aus seinem Bungalow vertrieben und das Geld aus der Wand prügelten. Hastig steckten sie alles in zwei schwarze Sporttaschen.

Callen hatte selten so viel Geld in bar auf einem Haufen gesehen. Es waren insgesamt sechs Taschen.

Callen und Brian sollten jeweils drei in ihre Kofferräume packen. Gerade als sie fertig waren, erklangen in der Ferne Polizeisirenen. Es schien als würde Whitworth sich nicht an den Plan halten, was ein wenig misslich war. Brian und Callen konnten auch nicht offen miteinander oder Eric kommunizieren.

Zum Glück wusste der Geek seine Arbeit zu machen: „Die Polizei ist auf dem Weg zu euch. Mit einem Großaufgebot. Ihr müsst schleunigst dort weg, sonst sitzt ihr in der Falle. Wer weiß, wie viele verdeckte Cops um euch herum sind.“

Callen ließ seinen Blick durch die Gegend schweifen und erkannte mindestens vier. Jetzt war auch noch ein Helikopter im Anmarsch.

Sie stiegen in die Autos. Roberto setzte sich auf Callens Beifahrersitz. Brian startete schon seinen Wagen. Nur Callen suchte eilig nach einem schweren Stein. Diesen stellte er auf das Gaspedal vom Auto der beiden Latinos. Er drehte den Schlüssel, löste die Handbremse und schon rollte der Wagen los. Direkt den Cops entgegen.

Dann sprang er in seinen Wagen und startete den Motor. Er folgte Brian aus dem Wohnwagenpark hinaus. Die Häuser rasten an ihnen vorbei bis sie auf der Autobahn waren, doch die Polizei konnten sie einfach nicht abschütteln. Mit Blaulicht und Sirenen fädelten sie sich durch die anderen Autos hindurch.

Es half Callens Nerven nicht sonderlich viel, dass sein Beifahrer sich immer wieder nervös umdrehte. Callen konzentrierte sich auf den Evo vor ihm. Er folgte Brian und versuchte, so dicht wie möglich an ihm dran zu bleiben. Der Mann kannte diese Straßen hier. Er wusste den kürzesten Weg zu ihrer Wechselstelle. Schien so als müsse Plan B greifen.

Plötzlich flog ein Helikopter über ihre Köpfe hinweg.

„Callen, ich habe den Funk der Polizei gehört!“, rief Eric aufgeregt, „Sie sollen Störsender an euren Autos anbringen. Wenn sie euch erwischen, seid ihr geliefert.“

Callen fluchte. Der Helikopter war jetzt vor ihren Wagen. Zwei Männer in SWAT-Uniform zielten mit riesigen Kanonen auf sie. Brian bremste ab. Callen tat es ihm gleich. Er hatte Mühe, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Brians Evo rutschte vor Callens Spyder und er fing sich eines der Geschosse ein.

Hinter ihnen bremsten die Polizeiautos ab, um nicht mit ihnen zusammenzustoßen und verursachten eine Karambolage.

Callen verlangsamte sein Tempo und fuhr neben Brian her. Der Mann beugte sich gerade weit aus dem Fahrerfenster und versuchte, den Störsender zu erreichen.

Callen konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Besorgt beobachtete er nur, wie Brians Evo jetzt auf dem Grasstreifen entlangfuhr.

Die verdammten Bullen machten ihre Pläne zunichte!

Dann hatte Brians es geschafft! Er warf den Sender Richtung ihrer Verfolger. Im Rückspiegel sah Callen, wie das erste Polizeiauto getroffen wurde. Dieses geriet außer Kontrolle und knallte die nachkommenden.

Callens Herzschlag normalisierte sich langsam wieder, als Brian zurück auf seinen Sitz kletterte und das Steuer von Enrique übernahm. Callen lachte erleichtert und zwinkerte Brian zu. Dieser grinste breit zurück. Dann beschleunigte er.

Während sie die nächste Ausfahrt nahmen, brachte Eric sie auf den neusten Stand: „Markhams Team meldet soeben, dass Verones Wagen am Flugplatz angekommen ist. Sie warten noch auf den Zugriff, bis ihr da seid.“

„Mr. Hanna und Mr. Pearce stehen bereit“, schaltete sich Hetty ein, „Sie können mit ihrem Plan weitermachen.“

Callen holte zu Brian auf und sie nickten sich zu. Einige Polizeiautos hingen immer noch an ihren Hintern. Callen würde so gern ihre Gesichter sehen, wenn ihr Plan aufging.

Sie fuhren durch Miamis Straßen zu dem Fabrikgelände. Hier waren keinerlei Autos auf den Straßen. Die Polizei muss es weiträumig abgeriegelt haben. Schon versuchten die Cops sie zu umkreisen. Mittlerweile waren schon zwei Helikopter über ihnen.

Brian fuhr voran auf das Fabrikgelände. Einige Streifenwagen folgten ihnen.

Tejs Männer hatten zwei Tore geöffnet und schlossen sie, sobald er und Brian durch waren.

Callen schaltete den Motor ab und stieg aus. Er atmete tief durch. Das Adrenalin brannte in seinen Adern. Von draußen drangen die Sirenen zu ihnen. Um sie herum unterhielten sich die Street Racer aufgeregt.

„Ey, Mann, Bro!“, Rome ging auf Brian zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „Was machst du schon wieder für abgefahrene Sachen?“

„Du kennst mich doch“, wiegelte Brian ab, „sind die Autos bereit?“

„Klar, Mann“, Tej begrüßte ihn und Callen mit einem Handschlag.

„Was soll das hier?“, fragte Roberto wütend, „Was habt ihr vor?“

„Ey, Mann, ganz langsam. Wir sorgen nur dafür, dass ihr nicht geschnappt werdet“, lachte Rome, „jetzt lass meinen Bro und seinen Kumpel schnell die Taschen in die neuen Autos packen und ihr könnt wieder los.“

Roberto und Enrique wechselten Blicke. Sie nickten sich zu und Callen atmete erleichtert auf. Wäre blöd, wenn ihr Plan ausgerechnet an denen beiden scheitern würde.

„Hey, wollt ihr was trinken?“, fragte Rome die beiden und drückte ihnen Bierflaschen in die Hand. Dann plapperte er ohne Punkt und Komma und Inhalt.

Sam trat zu Callen und Brian. Er sah den Blonden an: „Dein Freund ist eine ziemliche Quasselstrippe.“

Brian grinste: „Das ist ne Untertreibung, Mann.“

Die drei machten sich daran die Sporttaschen in die gewonnen Wagen zu packen.

„Glaubst du, Verone fällt da wirklich drauf rein?“, fragte Sam, als er die letzte Tasche mit gefälschtem Geld verstaute.

„Uns reichen ein paar Minuten, bis wir ihn festnehmen können“, antwortete Callen, „und bis dahin haben du und Rome das Geld weggeschafft. Bist du bereit?“

Sam rollte mit den Augen, dann warf er einen Blick auf den Spyder: „Ich freu mich schon den ganzen Tag drauf.“

Callen lachte. Er winkte Rome zu und gab ihm das Zeichen. Rome nickte und entließ die beiden Latinos. Die waren zwar komplett verwirrt, setzten sich aber ohne zu murren in die beiden Muscle Cars.

Brian verabschiedete sich von Tej mit einem Handschlag und einer Umarmung: „Danke, Mann. Du hast was gut bei mir.“

„Lass mal, Brian. Ist doch keine Ursache.“

Dann setzte er sich zu Suki in deren Auto. Sie gab Brian noch einen Luftkuss und dann nahmen alle Stellung.

„Okay, Leute!“, rief Brian durch die Halle, „In die Autos. Wenn die erste Gruppe den Cops den Weg versperrt hat, fahren wir raus. Und lasst euch nicht erwischen!“

Die Leute lachten und sprangen in die Wagen. Ungeduldig erklangen überall die Motoren. Ein paar Helfer liefen zu den Toren.

Brian und Callen setzten sich hinter die Steuer und warteten.

Wie ein Mann öffneten die Leute die Tore und die ersten Wagen fuhren hinaus. Es waren Pick-ups, groß genug und mit verstärkten Stoßstangen, um sich der Polizei in den Weg zu stellen und ihnen den Zugang zu den anderen zu versperren. Sie fuhren direkt auf die Streifenwagen und die Polizisten nahmen Reißaus.

Danach öffneten sich weitere Tore und die Street Racer kamen heraus. Es war eine riesige Menge. Tej hatte Callen erzählt, dass es noch nicht einmal alle aus Miami waren. Nur ein Teil hatte in die Lagerhalle gepasst. Jeder war sofort bereit gewesen, der Polizei ein Schnippchen zu schlagen und Bullitt zu helfen – ihrem großen Held.

Sam und Rome fuhren in der Reihe vor Callen und verschwanden schnell in der Menge, doch mithilfe des GPS war ihnen der erste Hubschrauber schon auf den Fersen.

Also nutzten Callen und Brian die Gelegenheit und fuhren von dem Gelände. Nicht ein einziges Polizeiauto folgte ihnen.

„Meinen Glückwunsch, Mr. O’Conner“, drang Hettys Stimme zu ihnen, „Ihr Plan ist aufgegangen. Nun nehmen Sie Verone fest!“

Callen lachte und lenkte den Wagen auf die Interstate. Zeit, den Homerun einzufahren.

 

Mit einem breiten Grinsen ritt Brian auf dem Hoch. Er liebte es, wenn ein Plan aufging. Es war der Hammer, dass so viele Street Racer mal die Gelegenheit hatten, der Polizei eins auszuwischen. Und da das NCIS involviert war, bekämen die ganzen Fahrer, wenn überhaupt, auch nur minimale Strafen. Sie hatten sich ja eigentlich auch nur der Geschwindigkeitsübertretung schuldig gemacht.

Hach, war das herrlich!

Jetzt mussten sie nur noch zum Flugplatz fahren und Verone festnehmen.

„Scheiße!“, drang es plötzlich aus seinem Kopfhörer. Brian biss sich in die Wange, um auf den Ausruf nicht zu reagieren. Sein Blick huschte zu seinem Beifahrer, doch der starrte nur gelassen aus dem Fenster.

Brian hoffte, dass Eric ihnen ohne zu fragen ein Update gab, denn sonst wurde es kritisch.

„Ich habe gerade die Überwachungsbilder abgerufen. Markham hat erfahren, dass ihr nicht mehr in den ursprünglichen Autos seid und macht jetzt einen Zugriff. Der Scheißkerl versaut alles!“

„Mr. Beale, eine solche Ausdrucksweise dulde ich nicht!“

Na, wenn Ms. Lange keine anderen Probleme hatte!

„‘tschuldigung, Hetty.“

Brian blickte zu Enrique. Innerlich vibrierte er vor Nervosität, doch er schulte seine Miene. An ihm sollte der Fall sicherlich nicht scheitern.

„Verdammt!“, jetzt fluchte Hetty, „Verone war nicht am Flugplatz. Und auch keine der Agentinnen.“

Das hieß Verone hatte der Polizei eine Falle gestellt. Nur wo war er? Und konnten sie jetzt noch auf Unterstützung hoffen?

„Mr. Callen, Mr. O’Conner: fahren Sie weiter. Sam und Mr. Pearce machen sich auf den Weg zu ihrem GPS-Signal.“

Brians Herz klopfte. Nicht mehr freudig, sondern besorgt und aufgeregt. Nun, vielleicht konnte er Sam und Rome ein wenig entgegenkommen: „Hey, Mann. Wo sollen wir hin?“

Enrique deutete mit seinem Kopf zur nächsten Ausfahrt: „Zum Tarpon Point.“

Vor ihnen bog Callen als erster ab.

„Sam und Mr. Pearce sind unterwegs“, gab Hetty sofort durch, „sie brauchen in etwa zehn Minuten.“

Brian betete, dass sie notfalls noch genug Zeit schinden konnten. Tarpon Point lag von ihrem jetzigen Standort aus kaum fünf Minuten entfernt. Callen überquerte gerade die letzte Kreuzung und bog in die Einfahrt. Dann war er auch schon verschwunden.

Bevor Brian ihm folgte, bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel einen dunklen Schatten. Er drosselte das Tempo, doch das Auto raste in Höchsttempo auf sie zu. Es krachte ihnen in die Seite und schob sie von der Straße.

Brian fluchte und lenkte gegen. Es rumpelte. Er musste einen Stein oder so getroffen haben.

Der Wagen überschlug sich. Brian prallte mit Brust und linker Schulter gegen das Lenkrad. Das Auto blieb auf dem Dach liegen.

„Ah, verdammt!“, fluchte Brian. Er versuchte, seine Schulter zu bewegen, doch ein heftiger Schmerz ließ ihn innehalten. Er atmete tief durch.

„Mr. O’Conner, was ist passiert?“, brüllte Eric ihm ins Ohr. Gott, hatte er Kopfschmerzen!

„Brian? Brian!“, jetzt gesellte sich Callens Stimme dazu.

„Uns hat jemand gerammt“, brachte Brian hervor. Er sah zu Enrique. Der hing bewusstlos im Gurt, atmete aber noch.

„Mein Beifahrer ist ohne Bewusstsein und ich muss mir die Schulter geprellt haben. Und in meinem Kopf hämmert es, also bitte nicht schreien.“

„Ich schicke einen Krankenwagen. Sam und Rome sind gleich da.“

„Aber ohne Sirene. Verone ist in der Nähe.“

Brian stemmte seine Beine gegen die Konsole. Dann stützte er sich mit seinem schmerzenden Arm über seinem Kopf am Dach ab. Mit der rechten Hand öffnete er den Sicherheitsgurt. Schnell stemmte er auch seinen rechten Arm gegen das Blech, als sein Gewicht nach unten gedrückt wurde.

„O’Conner! Sie verdammter Mistkerl!“

Oh Mann, das war Markham!

„Was macht Markham hier?“, fragte er laut seine Zuhörer.

„Das kann nicht sein“, widersprach Eric, „Markham ist- nicht mehr beim Flugplatz.“

Brian indes kletterte aus dem Auto und stand langsam auf.

„Hände hoch, Verräter!“, brüllte Markham ihn an, „Ich wusste, dass Sie versuchen zu fliehen! Ihnen kann man einfach nicht trauen!“

„Hören Sie! Das Ganze ist mit dem OSP abgesprochen“, Brian hob nur seinen nicht-schmerzenden Arm, „rufen Sie bei Ms Lange an und fragen Sie nach.“

„Der dämliche NCIS. Er macht mir alles kaputt. Ich habe Jahre damit verbracht, Verone hinter Gitter zu bringen. Aber kaum sterben zwei nichtsnutzige Seemänner, schon nimmt mir der NCIS den Fall weg und engagiert einen dahergelaufenen schmutzigen Polizisten, der keinen Funken Ehre hat.“

„Erwarten Sie jetzt, dass ich mich mit Ihnen streite?“, fragte Brian, „Wenn Sie mich jetzt festnehmen und ich nicht bald bei Verone auftauche, dann wird der misstrauisch und niemand nimmt ihn fest.“

„Halt die Klappe!“, Markham entsicherte die Waffe, „Gib mir nur einen Grund abzudrücken und ich tu’s mit Freuden.“

Brian schluckte, doch er starrte Markham nur kalt entgegen. Er würde nicht sagen, dass er schon in brenzligeren Situationen gewesen war, doch er hatte schon Männern gegenübergestanden, die sehr viel gefährlicher und furchteinflößender waren. Denen gegenüber hatte er auch keine Angst gezeigt.

Hinter Markham fuhr der Evo vor, gefolgt von zwei Streifen- und einem Krankenwagen. Der Evo hielt und Sam Hanna sprang mit gehobener Waffe raus.

„Runter mit der Waffe, Markham! Sie dürften gar nicht hier sein!“

„O’Conner hat versucht zu fliehen!“, Markham senkte die Waffe nicht einen Millimeter.

„Seien Sie nicht albern. Das Ganze war abgesprochen. Jetzt lassen Sie ihn gehen. Sie behindern unsere Ermittlung.“

Äußerst widerwillig senkte Markham die Waffe. Sofort lief Brian zu Sam und streckte die Hand aus: „Ich brauch den Evo. Ich muss los, sonst erschießen sie Callen bald.“

„Der ist schon bei Verone“, Sam warf ihm den Schlüssel zu, „beeil dich!“

Brian setzte sich hinter das Steuer. Zum Glück konnte er auch mit nur einem Arm fahren. Er startete den Motor und beschleunigte. Wenigstens hatte er per Übertragung noch keinen Schuss gehört.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Leute,
> 
> heute das letzte Kapitel vom ersten Teil. Ich hoffe, die Story hat euch bis hierhin gefallen und das Ende erfüllt eure Erwartungen :)   
> Das erse Kapitel des zweiten Teils wird ungefähr Mitte Dezember hochgeladen, also falls ihr mögt, lest wieder rein!
> 
> LG  
> Mephysto

Carter steckte seine Hände in die Taschen und grinste. Mittlerweile müsste Markham den Wagen am Flugplatz auseinander genommen haben und ziemlich enttäuscht sein.

Carters Blick huschte zu Maria? Er konnte sich ihren Namen immer noch nicht merken. Jetzt war es auch nicht mehr nötig. In wenigen Minuten konnte er sich ihrer entledigen. Sobald Brian hier auftauchte.

Maggy starrte ihn böse an, wagte aber keinerlei Bewegung. Sollte sie auch nicht – so gefesselt am Baum mit dem Versprechen einer Kugel im Kopf, sollte sie sich daneben benehmen. Schade, dass Carina auch ein Cop war. Das Mädel hatte echt Potenzial. Nun ja, jetzt stand sie gefesselt neben der anderen. Sie wirkte mindestens genauso sauer.

Carter hörte Motorengeräusche und sah nach vorn. Ein oranges Muscle Car fuhr vor. Roberto und Hammond stiegen aus. Hammonds Blick glitt zu den beiden Frauen, doch er verzog keine Miene. Auch nicht als Roberto ihm die Waffe an den Kopf hielt. Er starrte nur geradewegs Carter an.

„Wo ist Brian?“, fragte dieser.

„Noch unterwegs. Wir hatten die Cops am Arsch kleben.“

Carter schnaubte. Er wies seinen Bodyguard an, die Taschen aus dem Kofferraum auf die Yacht zu bringen. Dann sah er zu den beiden Frauen.

„Sind das Freunde von dir?“

„Bitte?“

„Bist du ein Cop?“

Hammond lachte: „Hast du meine Strafakte nicht gelesen? Ich habe keine Freunde bei den Cops.“

„Schon seltsam“, Carter ging zum schwarzen Navigator und holte seine Schrotflinte hervor, „ich habe nur zwei Leuten von dem Flugplatz erzählt. Demselben, wo zufälligerweise der Zoll aufgetaucht ist.“

„Tja, das ist nicht mein Problem“, meinte Hammond gelassen, „ich warte nur auf Brian, wir kriegen unser Geld und dann verschwinden wir wieder.“

Carter grinste breit: „Ganz sicher nicht.“

„Was? Willst du uns unseren Anteil nicht geben?“, fragte Hammond, immer noch total gelassen, „Willst du uns einfach abknallen?“

Carter lehnte die Flinte ans Auto und holte eine Zigarre hervor: „Euch abknallen? Euch drei vielleicht.“

Ein zweiter Wagen fuhr vor. Brian saß am Steuer.

„Ihn ganz sicher nicht.“

Brian stieg aus. Er hielt seinen linken Arm vor den Bauch als ob er schmerzte und an seiner linken Schläfe bildete sich ein großer blauer Fleck.

„Wo ist Enrique?“

Brians Blick huschte kurz zu den beiden Frauen, dann zu Hammond, der sehr besorgt aussah. Die Männer tauschten einen langen Blick. Carter ballte seine Faust und verzog das Gesicht. Gleich würde Hammond von der Bildfläche verschwinden.

„Die Cops waren hinter uns her. Das Zeitfenster hat nicht ausgereicht. Dann ist mir so ein verrückter reingefahren.“

Brian trat langsam auf ihn zu. Sein Blick huschte immer wieder zu Hammond und den Frauen.

„Ich musste Enrique zurücklassen, um selbst fliehen zu können.“

Carter fluchte leise. Gar nicht gut, wenn Enrique aussagte, aber der Mann war loyal. Er würde schweigen. Sobald Carter in Argentinien war, besorgte er dem Mann einfach einen guten Anwalt, damit Enriques Schweigen auch weiterhin gesichert war.

„Was ist hier los?“, fragte Brian.

Carter ging auf Brian zu. Er ergriff ihn im Nacken und zog ihn dicht an sich. Brians Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz, doch er gab keinen Laut von sich. Carter küsste ihn hart, dann wisperte er ihm ins Ohr: „Wir beide machen eine schöne Reise in den sonnigen Süden.“

Brians Augen weiteten sich. Er versuchte sich loszumachen, doch Carter hielt ihn fest: „Na, na, rubio.“

Dann wandte er sich an Roberto: „Versteck die Autos und lass die drei verschwinden.“

„Nein!“, Brian riss sich mit Gewalt los. Flink griff er nach der Flinte und zielte auf Roberto.

Carter lachte. Dieses Schauspiel amüsierte ihn sehr: „Was soll das, rubio? Glaubst du, du kommst damit durch?“

„Ich kann auch mit einer Hand sehr gut schießen“, Brian richtete den Lauf jetzt auf Carter, „lass die drei gehen und ich mache, was du willst.“

„Brian, nein!“, rief Hammond. Sofort verpasste Roberto ihm einen Schlag mit der Waffe.

Carter stockte. Er ließ seinen Blick langsam an Brians Körper hinab wandern. Gierig leckte er sich über die Lippen.

„Was ich will?“, fragte er nach. Brian wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Er starrte kalt zurück und nickte.

„Und wenn du jetzt sofort auf die Knie gehen sollst, um mir einen zu blasen?“

Brian zeigte keine Regung. Er antwortete ohne zu zögern: „Wenn du das möchtest.“

Carter grinste zufrieden. Er deutete mit seinem Finger Brian näher zu kommen. Doch der blieb, wo er war.

„Haben wir einen Deal?“, fragte er, „Und glaub mir: ich kriege es mit, wenn du die drei später töten lässt.“

Tja, dann musste er sie wohl vorerst am Leben lassen. Aber wer konnte schon sagen, was in sechs Monaten oder einem Jahr so alles passierte?

Carter sah zu Roberto: „Bring ihn zu den Mädchen und fessele ihn. Dann versteckst du die Autos.“

Roberto nickte und dirigierte Hammond zu den Frauen. Brian sah kurz zu ihnen hinüber. Er reichte die Flinte Carter.

Sobald er in greifbarer Nähe war, zog Carter ihn an sich. Brian hisste.

„Darum kümmern wir uns später“, versprach Carter. Seine Hand legte sich auf Brians Hintern: „Was ist? Wollen wir den dreien wirklich eine Show zum Abschluss bieten? Du auf den Knien, meinen Schwanz in deinem Mund?“

„Die Cops waren hinter mir her. Willst du, dass sie dich so festnehmen?“

Seufzend löste sich Carter ein wenig von dem Mann. Seine Hand legte er in Brians Nacken.

„Dann lass uns gehen.“

Hinter ihnen startete Roberto den Wagen.

Sobald sie auf der Yacht waren, übernahm sein Bodyguard das Steuer. Sie legten ab.

Carter schubste Brian auf die Sitzbank an der Reling. Bevor der Blonde sich aufrichten konnte, war Carter über ihm.

„Ich denke jetzt habe ich mir deinen Mund verdient.“

Carter küsste ihn, während seine rechte Hand unter Brians Shirt glitt. Brians Herz klopfte wild. Dann ließ Carter von ihm ab und setzte sich hin. Er spreizte seine Beine breit und sah Brian in die Augen: „Auf die Knie.“

Brian schluckte. Er positionierte sich zwischen Carters Beinen. Seinen linken Arm bewegte er gar nicht, deshalb dauerte es ein wenig bis er Carters Hose geöffnet hatte.

Carters Finger fuhren durch Brians Haare: „Mach es nicht zu kurz.“

In der Ferne ertönte ein aufheulender Motor. Brian sah hoch und grinste. Er rollte sich weg und stand auf. Carter erhob sich ebenfalls, bereit nach dem Blonden zu greifen, doch sein Bodyguard rief: „Mr. Verone! Da ist ein Auto!“

Carter sah zum Landstreifen. Dort raste Hammonds Auto entlang. Er fuhr parallel zur Yacht. Plötzlich bog er ab und einen Moment später war das Auto in der Luft. Es flog direkt auf das Heck der Yacht. Carter schaffte es gerade so auszuweichen.

Es krachte. Boots- und Autoteile flogen durch die Luft, Holz splitterte. Carter griff nach der Flinte und entsicherte sie. Langsam trat er auf das Auto zu. Im Wagen saßen Hammond und ein bulliger Schwarzer.

„Mann, G!“, fluchte der Mann, „Das war echt abgedreht!“

Dann entdeckten die beiden Carter. Der hob die Flinte und zielte direkt auf Hammonds Kopf. Doch bevor er abdrücken konnte, hatte der Mann eine Pistole in der Hand. Zwei Schüsse lösten sich. Schmerz explodierte an Carters Schulter. Er wurde von der Wucht rückwärts geschleudert und blieb auf dem Boden liegen.

Carter hielt sich die Wunde. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, doch dann konnte er wieder einigermaßen klar sehen. Hastig sah er sich nach der Flinte um. Sie lag an seinem Kopf. Er streckte seine linke Hand nach ihr aus, doch die wurde weggetreten.

Plötzlich stand Brian über ihm, die Waffe in der Hand und auf ihn gerichtet. Er sah ihn kalt an: „Es ist vorbei, Carter.“

Carter grinste nur. Dieser kleine Scheißkerl!

Mühsam richtete er sich auf. Er fixierte Brian: „Wir beide hätten viel Spaß haben können.“

Brian schnaubte, dann sah er zu dem Auto. Hammond und sein Kumpel stiegen aus. Hammond stürzte zu Brian, nahm ihm die Flinte aus der Hand und begutachtete ihn: „Alles in Ordnung?“

Brian nickte. Er hielt sich den Arm: „Nur eine Prellung oder so.“

Hammonds Kumpel kam mit erhobener Waffe auf Carter zu: „NCIS. Sie sind festgenommen. Die Rechte werden Ihnen später verlesen.“

Und der Mann holte tatsächlich ein paar Handschellen hervor.

Carter sah zu Brian, der nur noch Augen für Hammond hatte. Er strahlte ihn an: „Mann, bei diesem Stunt hätte ich so gern selbst hinterm Steuer gesessen!“

Hammond lachte. Dann legte er einen Arm um Brian und sah zu Carter. Die beiden Männer sahen sich in die Augen. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen, drückte Hammond seine Lippen auf Brians Schläfe.

Wut wallte in Carter hoch. Diesen Mistkerl würde er noch fertig machen!

 

Callen wich nicht von Brians Seite, als dieser eine Schlinge für seine Schulter und ein paar Pflaster bekam. Die Ärztin forderte ihn noch auf so schnell wie möglich ein Krankenhaus aufzusuchen, um ein paar Röntgenaufnahmen machen zu lassen. Danach jedoch erklärte sie ihn für fit genug, nicht im Transporter mitfahren zu müssen.

Brian dankte ihr und die Frau ging.

Callen ließ seinen Blick über den kleinen Anlegeplatz schweifen. Rome kam auf sie zu, Bilkins im Schlepptau.

„Hey Alter, Mann!“, Rome streckte seine Faust aus und Brian erwiderte den Faustgruß, „Was machst du wieder für Sachen?“

„Du kennst mich, Rome. Auch wenn ich leider sagen muss, dass der letzte Stunt nicht auf mein Konto geht.“

Rome hob eine Braue: „Hält dich aber nie davon ab, so was irgendwann in der Zukunft auszuprobieren.“

„Nun, ich hatte eigentlich nicht gehofft, dass Sie wegen Verkehrsgefährdung festgenommen werden“, schaltete sich Bilkins mit einem missbilligenden Blick auf die beiden Männer ein, „Sie haben Ihre Weste gerade erst weiß zurück bekommen.“

„Keine Sorge, Mann“, sagte Rome, „ich lasse mich bestimmt nicht mehr erwischen. Und da Sie ja jetzt alles von mir haben, kann ich doch gehen oder?“

Bilkins nickte. Rome gab Brian die Hand: „Du hast meine Nummer, falls du was brauchst, Bro.“

„Das gleiche gilt für dich.“

Rome salutierte salopp Richtung Callen und drehte sich dann um. Er starrte geradewegs in Verones Gesicht. Der wurde, mit Handschellen an den Händen, gerade behandelt. Rome grinste breit: „Und lass bloß nie die Seife fallen, Kumpel!“

Verone sandte ihnen einen Blick. Rome schien er kaum zu beachten, aber Callen spießte er förmlich auf. Dann sah er Brian an.

Callen spürte, wie Brian neben ihm kurz zusammen zuckte. Er legte dem Blonden seinen Arm um die Schulter: „Verone wird für lange Zeit hinter Gitter wandern“, dann zu Rome, „dir ist doch wohl klar, dass er alle umlegt, die an seiner Verhaftung beteiligt waren. Wenn er wieder rauskommt.“

Callens Stimme verriet keine Besorgnis. Romes Gesicht auch nicht: „Der kommt nicht wieder raus.“

Verone stand auf und sandte ihnen ein: „Wir sehen uns.“

Verunsichert fragte Rome: „Du denkst, er kommt wieder raus?“

Brian stand auf. Callen sah ihm an, dass er versuchte locker rüberzukommen. Rome bemerkte auch nicht Brians geballte Faust: „Der kommt raus.“

„Hey, warte! Meinst du das ernst?“

„Machen Sie sich darum keine Sorgen, Mr. Pearce“, sagte Bilkins, „genießen Sie doch erst einmal Ihr neues Leben.“

„Das werde ich“, dann wandte er sich an Brian, „wir sehen uns, Mann!“

Sie nickten einander zu und Rome machte sich vom Acker. Callen hatte das Gefühl, dass er die Anwesenheit von Polizisten nicht sehr lange aushielt.

„Was ist mit Markham?“, fragte Brian plötzlich. Callen sah sich um. Auch ihm war aufgefallen, dass der Mann auffällig abwesend von der Szene war.

„Agent Markham muss sich einem Disziplinarausschuss stellen“, sagte Bilkins, „Ihr Boss, Ms Lange, hat sich bei seinem beschwert. Nun dann, meine Herren. Ich werde mich noch ein wenig um die Aufräumarbeiten kümmern.“

Bilkins gab ihnen die Hand, dann sagte er: „War eine Freude mit Ihnen zu arbeiten, Callen. O’Conner, ich hoffe, wir sehen uns so schnell nicht wieder.“

Bilkins ließ sie allein.

Callen sah Brian an. Der Blonde ließ seine Maske fallen und wirkte auf einmal müde.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

Brian nickte: „Wird schon. Verone war nur- ich hatte das so nicht geplant.“

Callen kraulte Brian im Nacken: „Wie wär’s wenn wir zu deinem Boot fahren, lange duschen und uns dann hinlegen?“

„Musst du nicht einen Bericht abgeben?“, fragte Brian widerwillig. Er sah auf seinen Arm: „Und ich muss noch zum Röntgen.“

„Dann fahr ich dich. Der Bericht hat auch Zeit, bis ich wieder in L.A. bin.“

Brian nickte ihm dankbar zu. Dann starrte er zu Boden.

„Hast du dich entschieden, was du machen wirst?“

Brian zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Callen scheu an: „Ich dachte, jetzt wo meine Akte in Ordnung ist, könnte ich zurück nach L.A. Vielleicht in einer Werkstatt arbeiten oder so.“

Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch wanderte durch Callens gesamten Körper. Er merkte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel in die Breite zogen. Seine erschöpften Muskeln spürte er auf einmal gar nicht mehr.

„Das wäre groß-“

„G!“, Sam kam auf sie zu, sein Handy in der Hand, „Hetty ist in der Leitung.“

Seufzend streckte Callen seine Hand aus, doch Sam reichte das Handy an Brian weiter. Der sah den Mann verdutzt an.

„Hetty möchte mit dir sprechen.“

Brian nickte, trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite und hielt den Hörer ans Ohr.

„Eine Ahnung was sie von ihm möchte?“

Sam schüttelte den Kopf: „Du kennst sie. Vielleicht will sie ihm einfach nur danken oder so. Hat sich immerhin ganz gut gemacht, der Kleine.“

„Oh ja.“

„Aber G“, Sams Stimme war todernst, „so einen Stunt machst du nie wieder. Ich dachte, ich werde verrückt!“

Callen schlug Sam auf die Schulter: „Keine Sorge, Großer. Sag beim nächsten Mal einfach Bescheid, dass du Angst hast.“

„Ich hatte keine Angst!“

„Natürlich.“

„G, ich hatte keine Angst!“

Callen lachte nur. Es machte solch einen Spaß Sam aufzuziehen.

 

Brian hatte kein gutes Gefühl, als er sich am Hörer meldete. Was wollte die Frau von ihm? Er hatte doch alles richtig gemacht oder? Wurden die Anklagepunkte nun doch verfolgt? Ein Klumpen legte sich in seinen Magen.

„Mr. O’Conner“, klang Ms Langes Stimme ihm entgegen, „ich beglückwünsche Sie. Sie haben sehr gute Arbeit geleistet.“

„Danke“, in Brians Ohren klang es fast wie eine Frage.

„Haben Sie schon eine Idee, was Sie jetzt machen wollen?“

Brian zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu Callen. Er war froh, dass Ms Lange ihn nicht sehen konnte, sonst wären ihr seine roten Wangen sofort aufgefallen.

„Ich dachte daran, nach L.A. zurückzukehren. Vielleicht einen Job suchen. In einer Werkstatt oder so.“

„Mr. O’Conner, finden Sie nicht auch, dass Sie Ihre Talente für etwas anderes verwenden sollten?“

Verwirrt fragte Brian nach: „Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Das wird das einzige sein, was ich an Jobs kriegen werde. Das oder als Fahrradkurier.“

„Ich dachte an Ihre Ausbildung.“

Brian lachte. Er fühlte eine Mischung aus echtem Amüsement und Bitterkeit: „Das LAPD nimmt mich ganz bestimmt nicht mehr. Die mochten mich schon vor der ganzen Sache nicht sonderlich.“

„Nun, Mr. O’Conner, ich habe mir Ihre Akte angesehen. Sie sind ein begabter Undercover-Polizist und ich denke Sie würden hervorragend in unser Team passen.“

Brians Atem stockte.

„Ich werde die Bewerbung für Sie ausfüllen und sobald Sie mit Agent Callen hier eintreffen- das werden Sie doch oder?“

„Ich denke schon?“

„Sehr schön. Sie kommen dann einfach nur noch zum Unterschreiben.“

„Ich“, Brian fehlten die Worte. Er fühlte sich überfahren. Aber glücklich. Glücklich überfahren. Gab es so etwas überhaupt?

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“

„Das ist nicht wichtig“, wiegelte Ms Lange ab, „wenn Sie hierherkommen, bringen Sie mir einfach einen echten Earl Grey mit. Keine Beutel, sondern Blätter. Dann wird das schon in Ordnung gehen.“

Und damit legte sie auf.

Brian sah verblüfft zu Callen und Sam. Callen wirkte besorgt: „Alles in Ordnung?“

Brian nickte langsam: „Ich glaube schon. Sie hat mir einen Job angeboten.“

„Und nimmst du an?“

„Ja.“


End file.
